Obliviator
by KiRa M. EMeRaLd
Summary: Her eyes fluttered open. She gasped, "Mal-" she quickly sat up, alarmed and scared. "Shh, darling it's alright, I won't hurt you." he whispered as he pressed a finger against her lips. He held up his wand and she noticed. "No-" like her life depended on it, she tried to turn to her bedside table to reach for her wand. He pulled her back towards him, "Obliviate."
1. What You Don't Know, Won't Hurt

**Obliviator by KiRa M. EmeRaLd**

**Disclaimer:** _**J.K. Rowling owns. Need I say more?**_

_**A/N: I came up with this idea in the midst of writing my previous story and decided it was interesting enough and so I began to write. I hope you like it!**_

**1. What You Don't Know, Won't Hurt**

He was an expert at what he did.

This was his lively hood after all. Day in and day out he would erase memories from those with information that was deemed harmful to the wizarding world. Masses would wait to see him, not that they had a choice in the matter. They didn't know who he was and what he would do them, or more so, what he had already done.

Erase.

That was his job. Obliviating the memories from muggles who had witnessed magic. Why? Well someone had to do it. It's not like these moments brought any real value to these individuals, to these muggles. Seeing someone on a broom, or use a wand, was a useless piece of information for a muggle, and a highly dangerous one for his people. He, Draco Malfoy, would make those memories disappear.

Why?

Because people are afraid of what they don't understand. His father had always gone on about how wizards were far more powerful than muggles, how they shouldn't have to hide. And Draco always agreed. But one thing he had to learn as an Obliviator, is that it's much easier to hide, than to try and make people unafraid. That's what muggle history proved. Good witches, bad witches, it did not matter. They were different and if found, they were burned. Who was to say that if muggles found out about wizards today, that they wouldn't burn down Diagon Alley at the busiest time of day, strictly out of fear. It was still too likely. It was easier to avoid a war, than to fight one.

So he would dig around minds to find what he was looking for. Then cast it away.

This wasn't something Draco had planned on. It wasn't his dream to be an Obliviator, he, like all his friends, wanted to be a famous Quidditch player. But life is funny, and sometimes it falls into place. Draco hadn't thought much of it when he had signed up for the job. He had thought it was a relatively easy thing to do. He quickly found it took a lot more than just pointing a wand at someone and saying _obliviate, _and he had found that he didn't mind. He had started the job as somewhat of a gag, a role into the Ministry that he intended to lead him to a bigger and better one. A job high up that would put the Malfoy name back in good standing. Those opportunities came. And he refused.

He enjoyed what he did, and he did it well. He was content... well, as content as he could get.


	2. The Hardest Part

_**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns.**_

_**A/N: This chapter was inspired by the song **_**The Hardest Part by Coldplay **_**and I wrote this chapter while listening to it so if you want something to listen to while reading this, well need I say more?**_

**2. The Hardest Part**

This was one of those nights.

His job had called for him to drop any plans he had, not that he had any to begin with, and dash off somewhere to save the day. It was an endless, hourless job that called for him at any given moment. Office hours were useless. Office hours were more for meeting with important people, or so, important people meeting with him.

Tonight, like many nights, he ended it the same, apparating to her flat and quietly making his way into her room.

At the end of the small hallway that was adorned with pictures of her, her parents and stupid Potty and Weasel, was her bedroom door. Opening the door enough to fit himself, he stepped inside and gently closed it. He stood against it and pressed the back of his head on the wood and swallowed. Slowly breathing in and out, calming himself, taking his time. Watching her. So beautifully, peacefully asleep.

After all this time, he still got nervous. And it made him smile.

He gradually made his way to her bed. Standing above her, he gently bent down, hands behind his back, and kissed her.

Kissed her softly, gently, with a burning desire in the pit of his stomach that she would never know. He could never kiss her the way he really wanted to. The way he was aching to. Kissing her the way that she should really be kissed, would only wake her up faster. Much faster than he would ever like as he enjoyed the minutes he had where she, unconsciously, would kiss him back. It was the one time he could close his eyes and pretend that she loved him, as much as he loved her.

She stirred and he slowed down. Internally cringing because it would soon, too soon, be over. Opening his eyes as to watch hers, he fingered his wand and slowly took it out from his pocket. She left his lips and his breath caught in his throat, just like each time her lips parted ways with his.

Her eyes fluttered open.

No matter how many times he did this, she always woke up. This was by now expected, yet there was always that moment where he was a deer caught in headlights.

She gasped, "Mal-" she quickly sat up, alarmed and scared.

"Shh, darling it's alright, I won't hurt you." he whispered tenderly and lovingly as he pressed a finger against her lips. He held up his wand and she noticed.

"No-" like her life depended on it, she tried to turn to her bedside table to reach for her wand.

Draco, already anticipating her movements pulled her back towards him and with the other hand waved his wand, "_Somnus._" her sleeping form slumped over and he pushed his body forward to catch her better, her head resting on his stomach.

He held her by the shoulders and gently laid her down. Tucking her in with much care, he moved any stray curls away from her face. He placed one lingering kiss on her forehead, "_Obliviate_." and with that he cleared her memory of the past few minutes.

Like he always did.

The feelings he felt for her would never be returned. So sure as not to try, so sure that he had to steal moments like this away from her because that's the only way he ever would, ever could, be so close to her without reality getting in the way.

He didn't care how dishonest and wrong this was, he was by now too deep and past those nagging feelings to care. All he could feel was the adrenaline pump through his veins as he waited for her to wake up. This was the only time, the only way that he could have this moment.

The remorse never came before, only after.

He stood back and looked at her. He quietly sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments in defeat. Because he hadn't won. He tricked her. And he knew that. He couldn't possibly feel pleasure from that. Perhaps at first, knowing he did what he did and accomplished it perfectly. But not anymore. The feeling of triumph he used to get when he would see her at work the morning after, and she'd see him and completely disregarded him were long gone. Sometimes he wished she knew, and in some weird demented way found it deliriously romantic of him. But he knew that wasn't like her.

Taking one last look at her, he opened the door, shut it silently and made his way far away from her room in order to apparate and not have the apparition sound wake her. The spell would keep her heavily asleep for the next few minutes but he didn't want to risk it, just in case.

He wasn't a good person.

Everyone knew that but over time he grew up, and became a respectable young man who did good things, and did good deeds. He had become someone who wasn't held back, prejudiced, at least not completely, because of who he had been. Yet no matter how many good things he did, he could never effectively escape the feeling that loomed over him telling him he wasn't good. He was dark and evil. Moments like these proved it.

He would just have to learn to deal.

Or stop.

He would stop.

One day.

But every time he'd think of her, he wondered when he ever would. If he would always be a creep kissing girls, kissing _her_, when they lay in bed asleep.

He hated himself for this.

She was like a drug he could never get enough of.

He would stop.

One day.

… Maybe.

_I could feel it go down  
>Bittersweet I could taste in my mouth<br>Silver lining the clouds  
>Oh and I<br>I wish that I could work it out..._

_I could feel it go down  
>You left the sweetest taste in my mouth<br>Silver lining the cloud  
>Oh and I<br>Oh and I  
>I wonder what it's all about<br>I wonder what it's all about_

_Everything I know is wrong_  
><em>Everything I do it just comes undone<em>  
><em>And everything is torn apart<em>  
><em>Oh and that's the hardest part<em>  
><em>That's the hardest part<em>  
><em>Yeah, that's the hardest part<em>  
><em>That's the hardest part<em>

_**A/N: If you're wondering why he just won't put her into a heavy sleep before he kisses her it's because she wouldn't react.**_


	3. On The Job

_**Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I still don't own.**_

**3. On The Job  
><strong>

There was a knock on his door, "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes?" he really hated being bothered in the middle of paper work, but knew it was probably his assistant to inform him about someone in need of obliviation.

The door opened, "Mr. Malfoy, there's another issue in Cambridge."

Draco was signing his name to some papers and stopped, "Weren't we just there the other day?" he said, looking up with a stern look on his face.

She hated when this was a part of her job, he was never very pleased. "Yeah but," Kalley sighed, "They did it again." she cringed and shut her eyes tightly awaiting his outburst. It was never a pretty sight telling Mr. Malfoy some goons didn't learn their lessons and decided to repeat their offenses, so to speak.

"Fucking shit," he enclosed his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white. He breathed deeply to try and calm himself. "I'm going to have to get dragged into Azkaban for killing these bastards! Bloody Merlin, like I don't have enough to do already!" he got up and followed her to the apparition point. "Can't they keep their brooms in their cupboards for five minutes!" he yelled making sure his wand was in his cloak pocket and with a pop, was gone.

"What did I tell you last time! I'm getting bloody sick of having to clean up _your_ mess because you think it's fucking funny. You won't think it's so funny when you get the Dementor's kiss will you? Do this one more time and you'll be at the receiving end of my wand, understood?" the culprit, who must have been at least 17, remained silent with a smug rebellious face. "I _said_," Draco walked threateningly closer until he was only a foot away. "_Understood?_" Mister Smug face unwillingly nodded.

"Let me remind you, in case you think you can do this whenever you like and not suffer any consequences, you _can_ do time in Azkaban for this and I won't hesitate to take you there myself." He backed off and went to one of his ''patients''.

Each patient was kept in separate areas as so it wouldn't seem too suspicious. He knelt down to the ground where one of his patients lay on the ground, on what the patient was to believe was his coat, in an isolated area. "Mrs. Callaway?" Draco spoke softly to the stirring older women.

"Huh? What? Do I know you? What am I doing here?" she spoke alarmed.

"You fainted. I brought you here, I hope you don't mind. I found this in your pockets," he held out her wallet that contained her I.D. "Are you alright? Should I call someone for you?" he asked, holding out his hand to help her stand.

"Oh, I-" she took his hand, stood up and put a hand to her face. "No, um, quite alright." Mrs. Callaway nodded.

"Are you sure you're alright? Not dizzy? No headache? Nausea, anything?" unbeknownst to her, he was asking for research purposes.

"Oh no dear, I think I'm fine." that didn't come as a surprise to Draco. He was one of the best obliviators in Europe, rarely did he get a patient with side effects. Unless done too many times of course. "Thank you Mr.-?"

"Call me Draco," he said, giving her his best smile. "Are you sure you don't want me to call someone? Get you anything perhaps?"

"Such a lovely young man you are. How lucky I am to be saved by you." she smiled sheepishly. "But no, I'm fine. Thank you... Draco." she nodded.

"Not a problem. It was nice meeting you, you take care." he smiled.

Many people doubted him when he first took the job, some, were shocked. Being an obliviator was a job that not only required skill, which he of course had, but it also required a trait Malfoy's weren't exactly known for, being nice to muggles. It was a requirement, not an option, thus why many people thought he had taken the job as a publicity stunt to get people to like him. That may or may not be true, but Draco was fascinated with the art of obliviation.

In the beginning he had only been an assistant to the head obliviator's team, who wasn't too fond of Draco. Knowing about his families history, the head of the obliviaton department, Wallis Weldon, thought this was not the job for him, and he made sure Draco knew that. He deeply cared about his patients and didn't trust Draco around them. They were muggles after all, and Malfoy's weren't known for their "love" of muggles.

The only way Draco was able to secure a spot on the team was after a hefty donation to the Ministry, the Minister had insisted that Weldon make Draco a part of his team due to his kind generosity, which Weldon begrudgingly accepted much to Draco's delight.

Overtime, Draco proved himself and showed just how much he had changed. Each muggle that he obliviated, he showed compassion towards, much to the teams surprise. He had proved himself so much so that once Weldon had become gravely ill, gave the position to Draco himself.

Draco loved what he did. There was something about getting to know someone without speaking to them, especially muggles, that intrigued him. He learned so much from his "patients" about muggle life and so on. Getting to know them, through their minds, was the last thing that secured his new found belief that muggles really weren't that bad.

He got to witness moments in the lives of others, some that he wished he had himself. A family, a wife, children. Parents that would have raised him with more affection, more love, not that his mother didn't try. He wished that his dad wouldn't have been so harsh on him, that instead of shoving his beliefs down Draco's throat, they would have actually spent real quality time together. He wished that he wouldn't of been so cruel to others, that he would have had real friends and not a posse. Money couldn't buy him all these things.

Draco watched Mrs. Callaway walk away from him. He enjoyed it when his job ended like this. When the person he wiped the memories from didn't hit him with her purse, or punch him in the face when they woke up. He had gotten good at guessing the person's reactions through their memories, being able to tell what type of person they were, and thus how he should behave when waking them. He considered his job to truly be an art form.

He sighed and walked back towards his team.

"Everything taken care of?" he asked.

"Yes," Kalley responded. "The other witnesses have been woken up and Brenden is filing the report as we speak. We have another job in Manchester, two wizards had a dueling match in public."

Draco rolled his eyes, "The stupidity of people is striking." he scoffed "Alright, let's get out of here."

**_A/N: Don't forget to leave a review!_  
><strong>


	4. It Only Lasts For So Long

_**Disclaimer: Don't sue I don't own, J.K. Rowling does.**_

**A/N: ****For all those who believe reviews are meaningless, I got my first review in a while for this story asking me to update, so triciabrj, this one's for you. **

**College really gets in the way of writing, I'll try not to update too far apart but I make no promises.**

**P.S. Please listen to the song **_**Now by Mackintosh Braun **_**while reading this chap**

**4. It Only Lasts For So Long**

_**A Year Earlier...**_

Draco Malfoy wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. He was a Malfoy, Malfoy's didn't feel this way. Malfoy's didn't get sweaty palms, Malfoy's were always confident! He felt like his mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour. He tried to swallow the growing lump he felt in his throat, but it wouldn't disappear.

He had never done something like this before. It would be very easy for this to blow up in his face. For being stupid. For being brave. For taking a risk he shouldn't be taking. It was wrong, it was bad, but bad was in the Malfoy name. He took in deep shallow breaths and grasped the wand in his hand even tighter. _Please be asleep, please be asleep_ he chanted to himself. He didn't want things to be more difficult then they had to be.

He gently pushed the door open. He sighed with relief as he entered the room, her sleeping form taking in deep gentle breaths. The relief showed in his thankful eyes. Quietly and slowly he walked towards her. Reaching her bed, he peered down at her, a smile playing at his lips over such beauty. His hand gently shook as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. The adrenaline pushed through his veins so hard it almost made him sick. But he had to, he had come so far as to turn around and leave.

He bent down. _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up._ He gently kissed her forehead, her cheek, her nose, her lips before slowly parting them with his own. It didn't take long for her to reciprocate.

This was the moment he had been waiting for. Minus the circumstance he had put himself in. He often fantasized about kissing her, what their first kiss would be like and what he would do and where they would be, how she would react. Sometimes he would see her in the Ministry and fantasize about taking her in his arms, right then and there, throwing caution into the wind about who saw and who cared. How she would react, how he would kiss her with so much fervor she wouldn't want to let go.

Their first kiss, this first kiss, was never what he had envisioned but playing nice had gotten him nothing but glares and bitter quarrels. They weren't enemies, but they weren't friends either. All wasn't forgiven and forgotten, that was made certain with the disdain that she didn't bother hiding when he was around.

He slowly moved his head in the other direction making sure to not break the pace they had going. A pace he wanted to quicken. _Too risky_. Anything different might set her off, might waken her and not give him enough time to react. The adrenaline that never left him increased. What if she woke up and he, for whatever reason, didn't or couldn't erase her memory? What if she woke up, completely unafraid and revealed the ''secret undying love'' she felt for him and had hidden from him for all these years? He smiled at this thought. Oh if life was but a dream. Well if it was, for one, she would be awake, aware and appreciative.

She nibbled at his bottom lip and his smile grew and he had to stop himself from doing a cross between a joyous laugh and a moan. She stirred a little and touched the side of his face. Warning flags went up in his head immediately. He put his hand above the one she had on his cheek as his other hand clutched his wand. He gave her one last kiss and left her lips. She made a sound of protest. Almost as if she knew what was to come. He closed his eyes with a sinking feeling and placed a kiss on her hands as he set it back onto her chest and pointed his wand at her.

He tested the spell on her just like he did on a few unsuspecting interns, putting her into the ease of a deep sleep. He sighed, "Sorry love," he kissed her forehead one last time. "_Obliviate_." he whispered, concentrating on how far he wanted to erase. Even though she wasn't consciously aware of what had happened, her unconscious mind clearly did. No risks. He would take no risks.

It was done. He quickly left as to not ruin the congratulatory party he was having in his head after pulling this off successfully.

He thought this wouldn't be something he would do often. That if he were to do this again, it would be a rare thing.

Oh how wrong he was.

_Give this one up_  
><em>And don't be kind<em>  
><em>Make some answer<em>  
><em>Make up your mind<em>

_Come on…_  
><em>It only takes so much now<em>  
><em>It only lasts for so long<em>

_Please don't get out_  
><em>Just give up<em>  
><em>I liked you<em>  
><em>Why be so tough?<em>

_Come on…_  
><em>It only takes so much now<em>  
><em>It only lasts for so long<em>

_I've walked around_  
><em>With my head down<em>  
><em>Back against the wall<em>  
><em>But I'm back now<em>

_Come on…_  
><em>It only takes so much now<em>  
><em>It only lasts for so long<em>


	5. Lovely Company

_**Disclaimer: Don't sue, I don't own, J.K. Rowling does.**_

**5. Lovely Company  
><strong>

Draco looked around the room for what seemed to be an empty seat, in truth, he was looking for Hermione_._ It was the only thing that would make this ministry meeting any better. Perhaps this time he actually wouldn't fall asleep.

Every once and a while, the minister would set up meetings in one of the auditorium's with the most important people in all the different departments to talk about... well, he didn't really know, he never paid much attention. Something about changes or what not. It would go on for hours with no real accomplishment in the end. It was just something the Minister did so he looked like he didn't just sit around on his arse all day.

Draco smirked as he spotted her, all alone in a center row, patiently waiting for the meeting to begin. As if she actually cared, she would thank him for making this meeting a little more interesting.

"Granger." he nodded as he sat down beside her. She scoffed and said nothing. "Is there a problem?" he asked casually.

Hermione glared at him, "Why don't you go find yourself somewhere else to sit."

_Ouch._ "What, taken? Surely not, who'd want to sit next to you?" he sneered. He inwardly cringed. She was never going to go for his charm if all he did was insult her all the time.

"That being said, save yourself and sit elsewhere."

"You leave. I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to let you tell me what to do." he said, knowing her comeback would be that she wouldn't let him tell her what to do either, making her stay there, right next to him.

"Well I'm not going to let you tell me what to do either." she was so predictable. Honestly, getting her to like him should be easier, he just had to play his cards right. Which cards those were, he was not entirely sure.

"It's settled then." She huffed and pressed her back into her seat in annoyance as she gripped the armrest. "Don't look so peeved, you know you love my company." Draco spoke arrogantly with a smirk.

"I love your company as much I'd love a hole in my head."

"Sorry, all I heard was 'I love your company.'" Draco leaned towards her slightly and smirked.

"You are dillusiona-" she was cut off by the Minister.

"Thank you for your patience everyone," he began. "Today I would like to talk about..."

An hour into the so called meeting, Hermione noticed Malfoy beginning to doze off with his hand on his chin. She rolled her eyes. What was his problem anyway. He just loved making her life a living hell, he always has. Not a shock that he hasn't changed. You would think that after all this time, people would actually grow up.

Hermione grinned, seizing the opportunity to give him a taste of his own medicine and elbowing him hard in the ribs.

"Fucking shit!" he yelled at the sudden impact that woke him up from his doze. He rubbed his ribs and glared at Hermione. "You are so-" he stopped as he noticed the room had gone quiet. He looked up and noticed all eyes were on him. "Sorry I... I just found that if the Department of Magical Transportation does decide to increase the amount of broom travel it really would be unfortunate."

Intrigued, the minister stepped closer from his spot on the stage "How so, Mr. Malfoy?"

"If broom travel is increased, being head of the Obliviator team, it would mean more unnecessary work for my department to try and keep the International Statute of Secrecy."

"Ah, good point Mr. Malfoy. We really need to think about how our decisions affect society, not only ours but-" the Minister continued.

Draco grinned proudly at Hermione.

She shook her head in disbelief, "You got lucky."

He shrugged, "I was fully paying attention."

Indeed, he got lucky. It wasn't hard really, all he had to was pick some random topic that made no sense and appose it. That's all the Minister ever did, agree to stupid laws that ended up making things worse for the rest of them.

"Oh yeah, totally looked like it with your head practically on your lap as you snored."

"Malfoy's do not snore." he sneered. How dare she say he snored, he didn't snore... at least, he didn't think so. Surely, father would've smacked him awake in the event to stop him from doing so.

"Could have fooled me."

"Maybe what you heard was your own snoring. Besides, even if I did, it would be the sound of pure poetry."

Hermione rolled her eyes. If Draco didn't know any better, the corner of her lip twitched up in a restrained smile for half a second. "Why don't you go and be your pompous arrogant self elsewhere?"

"Elsewhere wouldn't be as fun." he feigned hurt.

"Sure, pick the easy target." she grumbled.

It was just too much fun to quarrel with her. It reminded him of old times. It was the one time they actually talked, if you could call it that. He hoped at some point she would just get used to the idea of having him around so he could show off how romantic and wonderful he really was, and make her his forever until they died... in a non creepy way of course.

"Granger, Granger, Granger, you love my company. You said so yourself." he insisted.

She shut her eyes tightly in frustration and gave herself a few moments to calm herself, "My exact words were '"I love your company as much I'd love a hole in my head.'"

"Sorry, I think I went deaf for the last part, all I heard was that you love my company."

That was clearly her last straw.

The look her eyes held were murderous and she gripped her armrest until her knuckles turned white. Leaning over so she was right in his face she spoke with venom, "Malfoy," her hot breath tickled his face, not that he minded. She was minty fresh, almost as if begging to be kissed. He could finally look into her deep brown eyes in this closeness. Brown with speckles of yellow that reminded him of honey, "You are the most insufferable-"

"That will be it for tonight," Draco turned his attention towards the minister as he spoke, "Thank you all for coming. Your inputs have been greatly appreciated. Until next time everyone," by the time Draco went to look back at Hermione, she was gone. He caught a glimpse of her as she made her way out of the room, quickly leaving as she tried to dodge around people that were in her way.

She couldn't get away from him fast enough.


	6. Absolutely Nothing

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot, J.K. Rowling owns the rest.**_

**A/N: In honor of my birthday, this update comes with cookies and cake for everyone :)**

**6. Absolutely Nothing  
><strong>

The lift doors opened up and out came a few people. Entering the lift alone, Draco patiently waited for the doors to close.

"Hold the door!" a woman with a familiar voice yelled, his breath caught in his throat and he couldn't press the 'Open Door' button fast enough. She breathed a sigh of relief "Thank-" Hermione stopped as she saw who had so kindly kept the door open. "Thanks." she forced a mutter, retreating to the opposite corner.

"What floor?" Draco asked.

"Fifth." Hermione said, leaning against the lift walls.

"Department of International Magical Cooperation eh?" not giving much care to actually responding, she gave a small and quick nod as he pressed the floor button. _Of course, I already knew that._ He smirked, arrogantly proud of himself for knowing such information about where she worked, what she did, and so on._ Damn I'm such a stalker... whatever._ He looked over at her, and she had this weird look on her face.

"Anything you care to share?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised, clearly waiting for an explanation.

His face paled, more than normal._ Shit shit shit! She knows! I'm dead, I fucked up somehow, she knows! She bloody knows and she's going to kill me! Right here and now! Shit shit shit!_ "Huh? What? No? What are you talking about? No." he spoke quickly, nerves getting the best of him. How the bloody hell would he explain himself? 'Sorry I like you but you wouldn't give me the time of day' would not go over well, he knew her well enough that she was bound to send him to Azkaban for this.

Hermione looked at him, eyebrow still raised and a slightly blank look on her face. She didn't know quite what to make of this, "Are you alright?" not that she cared very much.

"No. Yes. Why?"

"You're acting very strange. Which is already a stretch considering it's you, and you're on some level always strange." she dug into her cloak pocket for her lip balm and quickly applied some. The slight smell of vanilla filled the small space and Draco thought about how he had never kissed her with lip balm on. Which made him really curious at the moment. The slick texture on her lips, on his. Would it truly taste of vanilla, or some artificial lab wannabe?

He stood up straighter and pretended to fixed his robes, trying to act cool. "What? Nothing strange going on here."

"You're smirking to yourself, talking quickly, and apparently that's not acting weird?"

He mentally slapped himself._ I'm such an idiot. She probably thought I was laughing at her or something. She knows nothing. _"Ha." he smiled.

"There you go again!" she exclaimed.

"What, am I not allowed to smile and go 'ha' whenever I feel like it?" he said defensively. The lift dinged and the doors opened to her floor.

"Whatever Malfoy, you've officially gone bonkers." she rolled her eyes and shook her head, happily leaving him to be crazy all by himself.

_Great, now she thinks I'm mental._ He watched her walk away, "Nice seeing you!" he desperately called after her. Immediately cursing himself as the doors closed. "I'm such a bloody idiot." he muttered to himself as the lifts took him to the 7th floor; His office was on the 3rd but she didn't need to know that. He ran a hand through his hair, irritated with his behavior and sighed, nothing to do but move forward.

After regular work hours when everyone had driven Draco insane, he would go down to a pub not too far from work. It was a place where often Ministry of Magic workers would go at the end of the day for a drink. Often he hoped to find a certain brown haired girl at the bar downing a drink and feeling mischievous. Draco often did, just, not the one he was looking for.

But this was his lucky day.

Sitting with a couple of work friends, Hermione sat at the bar with a drink in front of her. He almost laughed when he saw the dark drink fizzle, typical Granger. On the seat to her right sat someone who wasn't a part of their group, and Draco quickly made it his business to kick that person out of what he now deemed his seat.

"Up. Now." he spoke forcefully and clearly. No explanation, just an order. It was something he had learned from his father who never asked, said please or thanked. His father would order people around, and they would do as he had desired. It wasn't right, but Draco knew it was the quickest way to get what he wanted. Which was clearly becoming a habit.

The wizard looked a little taken aback. He looked like he was about to challenge him, but then he saw who the command had belonged to. The man quickly took his drink and evacuated the seat, not wanting any trouble. Thank goodness the Malfoy name still struck fear in people, who was he to change that aspect?

"We'll be right back Hermione," he heard her friends say as they got up and left for the loo.

"What will it be today Mr. Malfoy?" the bartender asked.

"A Firewhiskey, make that two."

He nodded, "Right away sir."

Hermione looked to her left at the sound of his voice, a sour look graced her face. "Granger, fancy meeting you here." he said lightly with a sly smile. She scoffed and drank some of her drink. He laughed, still finding it funny, and ridiculously cute, that she was still so innocent as to go to a bar and order something without alcohol. "Soda? Really Granger?"

"Fuck off." she said, taking the cherry from her drink and eating it.

"Now Granger, is that anyway to talk to a dear old friend." She choked on the cherry. Coughing, Draco patted her back with his hand, to which she pushed away as she continued to cough. Not like that did any good, for Draco was very persistent.

"Here you go sir." the bartender placed the two drinks in front of Draco.

He took one and waited to hand it to Hermione. It wasn't the best idea but Merlin he just wanted to see her drunk. Once she had settled down a bit, with a smirk playing his lips he said, "Here, drink." she took it thinking it was her soda and made a rhaspy noise once she swallowed, not expecting the strong drink.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?!" she said, taking big gulps of her soda, not used to drinking such a strong drink compared to her more toned down ones.

"Granger, you're very dear to me, I would never do that." she may not have believed that, but it was certainly the truth. Even if his current actions advised otherwise.

Hermione scooted as far away from him as she could without falling over. "You're a creep, Malfoy."

"You like it." he winked and lifted his drink, making a motion of cheers to her, and took a sip.

"Don't you have other people to annoy?" Hermione asked, rather irritated.

"I thought you enjoyed my company," he played.

"What on earth gave you that idea?"

"The way you always look at me." he winked again.

"This look," she pointed to her face, "The one I'm giving you right now, and have always, and will always give you, is the look that means fuck off."

"Granger, there you go again with that potty mouth of yours, what would your mother say?"

"Kick him where it hurts." she responded dryly, and took a sip from her drink. She balled her fist in frustration as she accidentally took a sip of Firewshiskey. "Get this thing away from me." she said sliding the drink over to him.

"Oh come on, loosen up." he said finishing the rest of his whiskey, and skidding the other drink back towards her.

"I don't want it." she said sliding it back to him.

"Drink it." Draco said, sliding it to her.

"No." she said, repeating his actions.

"Here I am trying to buy you a drink and this is how you react. This is the thanks I get?"

Hermione quickly looked at him, gaining his full attention. Malfoy, buy her a drink? Hermione repeated the thought out loud. "Buy me a drink?"

"I didn't stutter did I? Yes."

"Lay off it Malfoy, what do you want?" she scowled. If he wanted something he might as well come out and say it instead of playing unnecessary games with her.

_You._ He thought to himself and smirked. "Granger," he sighed, "Hasn't this gone on long enough?" he said earnestly.

"What has? You being an arse, yes it has."

"This, you and me. This hate. Isn't it time we laid it to rest? I have."

"Of course you have, you weren't the one called names and-" she stopped as she realized her friends had returned. She couldn't be bothered anymore, "Just... leave me alone." she whispered, honesty and hurt shown on her face as she gave her attention to her friends, and pretended everything was fine.

Draco sat there for a minute. Just staring at the back of her head. Mulling over her words. Though it had been years since Hogwarts, she was still just as hurt as ever. He didn't understand. There had been so many years in between, how could she not let it go? She grew up and changed, but her resentment had stayed. He hadn't of been that bad.

He paid the bartender and left.

That night, Draco Malfoy stood at the foot of Hermione Granger's bed. He laughed quietly to himself, it was kind of funny. He got cursed at, insulted and was told to leave her alone in more ways than one, and he just couldn't take a hint.

"It's only time, love. Only time,"

He smirked and arrogantly commenced his usual routine.

**A/N: Let me know if there's any mistakes, I was kinda tired when I proof read this chap so I feel like I missed things. Don't forget to review :)**


	7. Love Is Madness

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**_

_**A/N: Usually I "unveil" the covers for my fic's when they're a little further along, but I'm so excited about this one that I decided to show it off sooner. Take a look and let me know what you think. I'm in love with this chapter so I won't hold you off any longer...**_

**7. Love Is Madness**

It was raining outside and thunder would often light up the cold and dark mansion Draco lived in all by himself.

It was not much fun, for there was not much fun to be had.

The one thing Draco could agree on was that work gave him a purpose. Now he felt like the world's biggest loser as he laid on his couch with another full glass of Firewhiskey. It was times like these where he would reminisce about his life. All the things he'd done, and all that he was yet to accomplish. He had made up a small little life plan for himself, one that did not expand beyond his 30's, and he was sort of almost on track.

On nights like these, Draco would go over the list in his mind and check off all that was done. Then he would reflect on all that was still left. When he would get to the other end of the small list of his, that's when he would begin to get depressed. He would down his sorrows in another bottle of Firewhiskey. He knew he shouldn't, alcohol usually made him feel even more awful about his life.

At the end of all the bellyaching back and forth of what his life was, Draco didn't know what to do. One second he was sitting, the next pacing, the next laying down on the cold hard floor, and then back to pacing. He was so driven by alcohol that he had almost apparated to her house. The voice of reason told him not to. And he listened to it. The thunder was so constant and so loud, that they were probably keeping Hermione awake.

Draco thought of her scared under the covers, and the thought made him smug. Let her have her own torture, just like he had his. They were completely different situations but in a weird way he felt justified. She seemed the type to be scared of lightning and he could picture it clear as day. Pristine white covers, her small unpolished hands sticking out as she pulled the sheets over her head. Her hair, her bouncy curls all over the sheets as she shrieked with fright as the roar of thunder would come to life.

The smugness left him, leaving him to find it sweet and endearing. He wanted to be there to wrap her up in his arms and keep her mind at ease. Like lovers should do. He had never done it for any girl; He had never cared enough about their well beings, or their thoughts to want to fix any wrongs. Hermione brought out the best in him, and he had learned to live with that.

Draco was a better person today, because of Hermione. If only he would gather the guts to be able to tell her, maybe then she would care.

Then, the moment of sweetness was over.

How dare she make him so weak! Craving after some girl who could care less if he existed or not. Countless girls would die just to get his attention for even a fraction of a second. Yet here he was, giving her the utmost thought and attention, and she couldn't even pretend to be grateful.

He was like some crazed hormonal teenager!

Draco hadn't even behaved this way during his adolescence. He had too much game, girls would always come to him, which really took care of the hard part. But the one girl he was willing to try for, who he had no game for, didn't even consider him as a spec.

"To hell with it!" he yelled to no one in particular. He had had enough of all this crap. So what if she didn't love him, so what, so _what!_ It ended here and now. Draco's one confidant tried to drill this into his head but he wouldn't budge. She was worth it, Draco would say.

But was she really? What was so damn bloody special about her?

"You've got game. You haven't lost it. She's the mental one, she's not special. I'm special." Draco muttered to himself as he put on his shoes. Tonight was a new night. He didn't need to wait for tomorrow for change.

He just needed to find a girl who was even more special than Granger, that would do the trick. Sounded simple enough.

So Draco did what any drunk and horny man did, apparate to some club where the girls were more than willing.

Yeah, a girl. That's exactly what he needed, someone to take his mind off Hermione.

He'd find someone nice, marry her and boom! Problem solved.

Draco finally felt like himself. Confident, and not the teenage-out-of-control-hormonal-mess he felt when he was around her.

He was a Malfoy. Things like love were supposed to come easy. With Granger, it was never easy like with the other girls. The other girls worshipped the ground he walked on. That's how he liked it. Hermione was a challenge, and he loved it. But it was getting rather boring.

"Granger must be from some other planet, she must not even be a girl!" His slurred and muttered at a bar he used to frequently visit. You know, before he turned into a lovesick puppy.

They didn't let just anyone into this place. No no, only the best of the best. To the richest, the smartest, and the most powerful witches and wizards, this place was their watering hole. "She must be one of those weird creatures that likes to live in the black lake... yeah, that's it, she's an urchin from the sea-"

"Hey there handsome," some glossy haired blonde, with too much make up, came up to him. She leaned her slender body against the bar. She wore a tight green and silver dress that he was convinced she had charmed in homage to his former house's color. Clearly she knew who he was. He could feel her fakeness. He could also smell her desperation. He wondered if Granger could ever smell it on him?

"Well hello there sexy," he raised his glass in toast to her and took a sip. "What's your name gorgeous?"

She giggled in delight by the affection and interest he showed. "I'm Shellie Kendall. And who might you be?" the coy game, he smirked.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Hmm," she paused in thought, "Doesn't ring a bell." he almost spit his drink back into the glass with laughter. Of course he was far too sophisticated and properly trained to never let his true feelings show. So, he did his best attempt to restrain himself from spitting his drink all over this poor girl who thought she could fool him.

"Perhaps you will by the end of the night." he winked.

"I may just take you up on that offer," she whispered seductively as she leaned in closer and took his drink from the table and took a sip, her dangerous eyes never leaving his. "Let's dance." she said, in such a seductive manner he nearly picked her up right then and took her home. So what if all she wanted was a piece of him, to be able to tell all her friends that she had shagged Draco Malfoy. But when had that ever stopped him? He would have to be a mental patient to want to have anything serious to develop with this girl. Fun wasn't exactly what he was looking for, but he was a man and when did men ever turn down a good time?

So he let her take his hand and lead him onto the center of the dance floor. Ah, a girl who loved to be the center of attention. Attention whore, fame whore, or just a whore in general, he was beyond caring.

Though she thought she was playing him, he was really playing her. That's how he saw it of course. He knew what she was up to and she thought she had him fooled. He was fine with letting her think that way. It made it all the more hilarious.

As Shellie grinded her hips against his and he held on tightly to her, he heard it.

It was unmistakable yet faint under the boom of the music, but he heard it. He knew he had heard it, that he hadn't made it up. He quickly surveyed the room, alert and completely unfocused on the girl in front of him. No, no signs of her. He was going mental! He couldn't get away from her even when he tried! This was a bad sign, having his mind trick her into being places she truly wasn't. What was wrong with him!

In the middle of having fun and finally forgetting her, his mind betrayed him. As he looked down at the girl who looked at him like he was a very yummy dessert, he practically had to force himself to stay in character. This girl wasn't Hermione, this girl was not special. Not even by a little bit. No one was special, no matter how hard he tried. That was the problem.

No one was better, or smarter, or less deserving of him than Hermione but he couldn't keep going on like this. Living like this, he had to move forward. So he shook his head clear and leaned down and kissed Shellie in hopes that it was so good that his mind was wiped clear. But it was messy and fast, and almost as slurred as his words. She was practically shoving her tongue down his throat and nothing could be any more unsexy than this. Even Granger kissed better in her sleep!

Draco pulled away and she smirked. She looked so proud of herself, like she had given him the best kiss in the world. He smiled weakly at her and looked up, and there, right there nearly 5 people away from him, Hermione was dancing with Marshall Lewis from work. Oh that scum, Draco was going to get him and gut out his throat!

That was Draco's girl didn't he know! Well, of course not but it still didn't give him any right. Marshall wouldn't be good for her, she deserved someone better. If Hermione was not going to be with Draco, she needed someone better. No one was better. And yet, no one was worse than him.

Draco tried to keep up with Shellie but she was too drunk to notice his really bad, slow and distracted dancing. And then, like a hammer to the stomach that fool kissed Hermione! Draco felt like he was going to be sick, one too many whiskeys, and one too many nauseating kisses, and one too many people making out for the night. He needed to get out of this place, "I've gotta go." he quickly pulled away from Shellie and ran to the bathroom, contents of the night spilling into a toilet.

The next morning as he was on the lift for work, cramped into a corner and battling a headache, he tried to block out all the whining voices with nothing but gossip on their tongues. The words "Hermione's going on a date tonight" quickly had him keeping up with the conversation.

"Oh she is?" the other girl responded. They seemed about his age, but he didn't know who they were. One had dark blonde short hair, and the other a wavy haired redhead.

"Yeah." the blonde replied.

"With who?"

"Marshall Lewis." she practically squealed with delight.

"Ooo! He's so cute, they'd make the cutest couple... with the cutest babies!" was that all girls ever thought about! Who was having babies with who and who should and who shouldn't! He had heard that ending in so many other sentences it was a wonder why the world wasn't even more populated.

At the mention of 'babies' Draco's breakfast almost reappeared. His Granger having some other guys babies? Merlin, he would just love to-

"Relax, it's only a first real date. They seemed to really hit it off when we all went to the club last night," the lift doors open. "Don't be so eager..." the girls voices faded away as they left the elevator.

Oh the gossip you hear on the way to work. So Granger had a date with Marshall Lewis. Well, we'll see about that.

**l • l • l • l**

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Lewis is here to see you." Kalley told Draco from the door.

"Bring him in." she nodded and left.

He grinned, time to get to business. This was going to be endless fun.

"You wanted to see me?" Marshall asked, curious as to why Malfoy had called on him.

"Yes," Draco smiled pleasantly. "Please, sit. Would you like some tea?"

"Um, sure why not?" Marshall said as he sat down. Draco tapped the tea kettle on his desk with his wand, and it poured drinks for them.

"Cheers." Draco said, holding up his cup and taking a 'sip'.

"Cheers." Marshall nodded, doing the same.

"Good?"

"Yeah, the tea's excellent."

"Good to hear." Draco smiled innocently. "Lets cut to the chase, I hear you have a big date tonight."

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Marshall questioned, not liking where this was going, even though he had no idea what the ending would be. What the hell did Malfoy care?

"Hermione and I are good friends, and I just want to make sure you've got the right intentions." Draco said innocently enough, he could tell this Marshall bloke wasn't buying it.

"What? No you're not." Marshall took another sip of his tea, "You two practically hate each other."

"Of course it seems that way," Draco said as if it were obvious, "It wouldn't look too good to be seen chatting around with the former enemy now would it. We have reputations to be upheld." he said indignantly. "My dear friend Hermione is a special girl, I want to make sure everything is simply perfect tonight."

"You do?" Marshall asked, surprised.

"Of course I do. Now do tell, where are you taking her?" he asked.

"To that fancy new restaurant, you know, Azure."

"That's a very nice restaurant, well done." Draco praised, "What time?"

"8pm." he stopped and made a face, "Why am I telling you this?" He looked at his tea and his eyes widened. "Did you put something in this-" but he was cut off.

Draco acted quickly, it was going to be much harder to do this if he actually let Marshall finish that sentence._ Of course_ he had put something in the drinks, who in their right mind would tell Draco anything if he didn't. Nobody told him anything otherwise!

"Ooo, too bad you can't make it." Draco said in mock pity.

"Of course I can."

"You forgot you had other plans."

Marshall looked ready to fight, "Oh I do?" he asked, challenging him.

Draco thought it charming for Marshall to think he had a chance of thwarting whatever Draco had planned.

Marshall was prepared to fight Draco in whatever he told him was the reason he couldn't go.

But Draco was Draco and he was better, faster. "Oh, you do." Draco stood up and swiftly took out his wand and put him to sleep before Marshall could do anything more. "Let's just give you something new to do for tonight. Have this date slip from your mind completely. As far as you and I are concerned," he said walking over to him and patting him on the back as if they were old friends, "This conversation never happened, did it mate?" he said menacingly.

Draco pointed his wand at Marshall, "_Obliviate_."

_**A/N: I'm really excited to hear your thoughts on the chapter (and the cover, link to the larger version is on my profile) so please, REVIEW! Next chap isn't too far off, but if I get lots of reviews I'll update super quick ;) Happy New Years!  
><strong>_


	8. The Date That Never Happened

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling nor do I claim these characters to be my own.**_

**8. The Date That Never Happened**

Draco knew it was wrong, maybe it was even more wrong than breaking into a girls house, kissing her while she's unconscious and then erasing her memory... on the other hand probably, not. But what could he say, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's weren't particularly known for their kindness. He saw an opportunity and he seized it. What was so bad about that?

Hermione was his. Whether she, or anyone for that matter, knew it or not. And he would continue to meddle until he got his way. Of course this easily meant that if she didn't reciprocate his feelings at some point, she was going to die old and alone. He liked to think the latter was possible.

So Draco Malfoy was possessive and stubborn, what else was new?

Hermione Granger sat patiently at Azure.

"Where is he?" she muttered to herself checking her watch. "Twenty five minutes late." She rolled her eyes. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? She checked her make up on her compact and fixed her lipstick. Surely he couldn't be standing her up. He seemed so interested last night, he seemed like a nice guy. It had been years since she had been on a date and this is what happens. All the excitement she had, was gone. Now she was alone in a restaurant, looking like an idiot all dressed up in her best clothes.

She looked around and made a face of sheer terror, "Not him, not_ now_." she groaned as she put her things back into her purse. The last thing she needed was Draco Malfoy making fun of her. She really didn't need him to gloat in her face about being stood up, she wasn't very confident at the moment as it was.

He was taken to a table a few tables away from her and he sat down, taking the menu, and looking over it. Believing she had gone unnoticed, she grabbed her clutch off the table and was about to get up inconspicuously but as she looked to make sure he wasn't looking, he did just that. "Crud." she cursed as he waved at her, which to she responded with a glare. She set her purse back onto the table, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Five more minutes, just five more minutes and I'm out." Hermione muttered to herself.

"Got stood up, Granger?" Hermione jumped not noticing him come near her.

"_No._" she stressed out and crossed her arms across her chest.

"If it's any consolation," he sat down across from her. He gave her the once over and shrugged, "You look nice." In truth, he had to remind himself not to drool. She looked absolutely stunning in a tight green dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage.

"Oh geez Malfoy, I'm so flattered." Hermione responded flatly. "Will you go, my date will be here any minute?"

"Sure, and I'm Merlin himself." Draco said sarcastically. "I just thought you might want company. You know, so you don't look so... well, stood up." he said as he picked up the unused water glass on the other side of the table.

"Go away!"

"I'm just trying to be nice. If you're date comes, fine, I'll go." he bargained.

"Malfoy, would you stop pretending to be nice, I can see through it. You want something, what the hell do you want?"

"Hermione, may I call you Hermione?"

"No." she practically snarled.

"Hermione, look, I know I've been awful towards you and I'm just trying to make it up to you."

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest, "There's no making it up."

He stared at her. This just couldn't be true. Surely it would mean he had no chance in hell. As if he had a chance to begin with really. He had to make it up to her. Make her forget that he was once this mudblood hating pureblood who believed himself to be above everyone else. "At least let me attempt. Let me buy you dinner, take that at least."

Hermione glared, "You seem to be wanting to buy me stuff lately, you can't buy me off you know. I'm not an item in a store!"

"Not my intention, just trying to be nice, I told you. What's the worst thing that could happen? You end up having a good time. Come on, _Hermione_." he stressed out her name and smiled. She shook her head, "Get anything you like, on me, my treat."

Hermione though about this. Well, she didn't really like lobster but it seemed logical that she would make up for all those times she wanted some and was on a budget. "I'm ordering lobster... and the best wine." she said deviously.

"Girl's gotta eat," he shrugged. "Hell, order twenty lobsters I don't care just... stay." his eyes pleaded but his voice didn't waver. His eyes said don't go, but his voice sounded indifferent.

"And why should I?"

"I've been horrible, I agree with you completely. I'm scum, but let me do at least one nice thing for you. Just dinner, no catch. It sure as hell doesn't make up for what I've put you through, but it's a start. Will you have dinner with me?" he spoke calmly, smoothly, like he has done all his life when talking to girls. It always worked then, he hoped it did now.

"No."

"Granger-" he began to continue his speech about being sorry and how he sucked and what not, when she interrupted him.

"I will eat _near_ you. I will not_ have_ dinner with you, this is not a date." Hermione scolded. If she was going to stay it was going to be on her terms, not his.

Draco grinned and nodded, "That's fair." He could have jumped for joy right then and there, he had managed to make her stay, somehow. Hell, he didn't even know how he'd done it. He was so deliriously happy he could have leaned over and kissed her right there.

He picked up one of the menu's on the side of the table and held it up to her, she nodded civilly and took it. He continued to pick his menu up, and glanced at her from the top of his menu. She seemed indecisive about something as she bit her lip and stared down at the menu.

A minute later, he folded his menu and set it down on the table, ready to order. "Trouble deciding Granger?"

Hermione's head snapped up. "No." her lips were in a tight firm line and he rolled his eyes.

"Would it be that bad to let me help you decide, come on, tell me, what options are you considering?"

She stared at him for a moment as if deciding a quick pro and con's list in her head, "Chicken Alfredo or lasagna." she shrugged.

"Hmm, I'd go with lasagna, you could never go wrong with lasagna." she nodded and closed her menu.

It took about 2 minutes for the waiter to come, "I see your date has arrived," he commented giving Hermione his best smile.

"He is not my da-" Hermione began but was cut off.

"I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting darling." he turned to the waiter, "Work ran late." Draco explained.

"Happens all the time." he nodded in understanding, "I'm Trevor, and I'll be your waiter," he said introducing himself to Draco as he had already done so to Hermione, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Draco replied, "I'll have the filet mignon, medium rare."

"What type of salad dressing?"

"French."

He wrote it down and then looked at Hermione, "And you miss?"

"Lasagna," then she smiled what looked like the sweetest smile, but her eyes screamed devious, "And_ five_ lobsters. Italian dressing please." she added, and grinned.

Draco grinned right back, "And the best wine, don't forget." He meant it when he said she could order twenty lobsters, it's not like he couldn't afford whatever her heart desired, and if she wanted it and he was there, she sure as hell was going to get it.

Trevor's eyes widened slightly at the bill that was to come, but wrote down their order none the less. "I'll be right back with your salads." he took their menus and nodded.

About 15 or so minutes later, Draco was done with his salad but Hermione was only partway through with hers. He stared at her, smiling slightly at how proper she was. She was careful to not have too much on her fork and took her time chewing. If any dressing dared escape the inside of her mouth she quickly dabbed at it with her napkin.

Her eyes quickly looked up at him, "What?" she asked once she had swallowed.

"Nothing." he shook his head.

"If you have something to say, say it." Hermione demanded, setting her fork down.

He looked at her for a moment, deciding what was best to say. "This bloke, whoever he is," he began softly, "He's a real prat for standing someone like you up." Hermione raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "I mean it. I haven't always been nice to you but, things change, and... I guess what I'm trying to say is... you're not half bad."

She bit her lip to try and stop the laugh that threatened to escape, "What the hell's in your drink Malfoy."

"Draco."

Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, "You're full of surprises, aren't you, Draco?" He simply looked at her and smiled slightly. He knew he was giving her that _look_, that soft 'Damn, I'm so in love with you' kind of look, but he couldn't help it.

She tried to keep his gaze, but found it uncomfortable and looked away. The way he was looking at her it was... no one had ever looked at her like that before. It was unnerving and gave her butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know what to make of it. What was he getting at? It was like he could see into her very soul. Like as though he understood her, but he didn't even know her. He was being nice to her, really nice, and the whole thing caught her off guard. Hermione didn't know how to be anything but mean to him. She didn't know how to feel anything but hate towards him, but how could she when he was being so bloody nice? It didn't change the past, but she felt like it should. It was a step in the right direction one would say, but it sure didn't feel like it. After all the things they've been through, the right direction didn't seem like the best idea. She was going to keep that barrier between mean and nice up, because taking it down, was going to be easier said than done.

"Ready for your dinners?" Trevor asked, they nodded and he took away their salad plates. "I'll be right back with your food."

They sat quietly as they ate, Draco had been holding out in hopes that Hermione would take an interest in something, anything, and perhaps ask him a platonic question about work. It didn't look like that was going to happen so once he swallowed his next bite, he drank some wine and cleared his throat.

"So how was work?"

"Fine."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"No."

"How do you like working in the International Magical Cooperation Department?"

"I like it." she nodded.

Draco paused and stared at her. _Really?_ That was all she was going to say? "Alright, I see you don't want to talk about it, I respect that." she quirked an eyebrow. "I'll tell you about myself then. Well after Hogwarts, I got a job working in the Department of Obliviation, and I was so spectacularly good that I am now head of it. I am the youngest head of any department at the Ministry of Magic. After old Wallis Weldon retired he gave the job as head to me, he said I was the best fit. In fact, I am now 3rd top obliviator in the world, who hasn't retired I mean."

He thought this was all interesting, that she would be stunned, surprised at how smart and talented he was. Hell, everyone else was when he told the story but as he looked at her she had this bored look on her face. He contemplated whether she had even heard him at all.

"Boring you, Granger?"

"Oh no, do go on about how awesomely awesome you are." Hermione waved a forkful of food in the air as she spoke before eating it.

In all honesty, she would have rather been anywhere else. Sure everyone thought of Malfoy as a hunk and sure, many girls would love to be her right now, but as nice as he was being, the last thing she needed after being stood up was Malfoy in her face going on about how he thinks he's hot stuff. Malfoy really needed to shut up and let her digest her food in peace.

Hermione felt so stupid. She was the smartest witch of her time, that's what they all said, and she couldn't even tell the difference between a guy who was genuinely into her and someone who just wanted a shag. But guys were pigs, they acted like they liked you, like they actually cared more about your brain than your arse. Then what do they do when you don't give them what they want? Move on to the next sleaze who will welcomely be a notch on their bedpost.

Draco spoke, "If something is bothering you, speak up."

Hermione wanted to wave it off, really, she did. But something about tonight, and being stood up, and getting stuck with Malfoy, and not being loved by someone, and not being someone's something special, and it was one more day where she was alone. Harry and Ron both had love interests, why didn't she? What was so bad about her? It just seemed like another wasted day where she could have been off doing something better. She was angry, hurt and bitter. She couldn't just wave it off.

"You are not special, don't know why you continue to try and shove that idea down everyone's throats. So you obliviate people for a living, big woop, it's not that hard." she dismissed his abilities and he had to admit, his ego was slighted.

"Third best in the_ world_." he defended fiercely.

Hermione shrugged him off and drank some of her wine. "Lockhart was probably first, all in secrecy of course. He was good but look how he ended up. His own greediness became his downfall."

Draco knew all about the story, it was all a big laugh in his department. He thought about what she just said. How alike was he to Lockhart? They both did things to their own advantages and made others forget about it. Lockhart, illegally, did it for money and fame; Draco, legally, did it because he liked it, the money was a bonus... well, besides the kissing Hermione thing... and obliviating Michael... or was his name Marshall? Still, he didn't do it for money or fame. He already had both.

The thought of ending up like Lockhart sent a shiver trailing down his spine. He didn't want the same end. He didn't want to end up in a mental ward labeled as ''that psycho,'' but much preferred it considering that as soon as he was ''better'' he would be sent off to Azkaban.

He wondered what exactly his punishment would be. Maybe a fine, if he could smooth talk his way out of spending time in Azkaban; Or spending a couple of months without the use of magic. He could do it, he had plenty of elves to do his bidding like tying his tie, polishing his shoes, among other things. He didn't always have to use magic, he didn't always _need_ to use magic when he had others who could do things for him.

"So if he's on the list, you're not that special." Hermione continued, "All it takes is concentration, and knowing what the heck you're doing, not just pointing blindly and saying a spell."

Draco smirked, he wasn't daft, he knew what she was truly saying. "Done some obliviating yourself have you Granger?" his grin widened when the look of panic flashed on her face before she recovered.

She tried to be dismissive, "I wasn't saying that."

"You know how it's done, you can't fool me. I'm the third best." he winked.

"I've read all about it." Hermione argued.

"I'm quite sure you have, it's in your nature. If you're going to do something, you're going to read all about it before you actually do it. So pray tell Granger, who and what did perfect innocent little Granger do that was so bad you had to obliviate someone for it?" he grinned.

"Malfoy, I really don't care to discuss it."

"Why? Did you fuck up?" the same look quickly graced her face as before. This was too much, he couldn't believe it! "You _did_." he said in awe. He didn't think there was anything Hermione couldn't do and do well, but apparently he was wrong.

Hermione was livid. How dare he go on about things that did not concern him. It was none of his business. How dare he say she fucked it up, "I did not fuck up!"

"Fine, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist, but it didn't turn out how you expected." he said, matter of fact, "I know that look Granger, too many interns in my department with the same look on their faces."

It was a bad idea to talk to him about anything related to obliviation, she really wished she wouldn't have made such a big deal about it. Here he was, discovering her secrets because she couldn't contain her emotions. "You know nothing about anything."

"I'm right, you know I'm right! This is what I do for a living Granger, you can't hide this kind of shit from me."

Hermione hadn't thought about it for a long time, not fully. How her parents didn't even know who she was. Sometimes, some days, there were things she only wanted to talk to her mum about; Or spend time with dad watching a game she really didn't care for, or visit her parents at work and take them out to lunch. She just wanted to spend time with them, like before everything got so messed up. She wanted her parents, she wanted someone to care for her, worry over her the way parents do in their most annoying way. She hated it when she was growing up, but now longed for it. Hermione breathed out a shaky breath as her eyes started to sting. _No, not now. Not here._ She couldn't let him see her like this and she looked down at her lap and fiddled with her fingers.

The table wasn't too large, but it was small enough to where Draco could lean over. He stretched out his arm, put it under her chin and raised up her face so she could look at him, her eyes brimmed with tears. His thumb stroked her cheek gently, "What's wrong love?" he whispered, staring at her intensely.

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head to respond '_No, nothing's wrong,'_ but no words came out. "You can tell me," he said gently, "You can trust me."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, she cleared her throat and backed away from his touch. "I... I have to go." she quickly got up and took her purse with her, trying to dodge waiters as she tried to leave.

Hastily, he set money on the table, probably three times the amount he owed but he didn't care. He tried to get to her before she found a secluded place to apparate. He wanted nothing more but to hold her and calm her. The look she had nearly broke his heart and he knew even if she left, he would follow her home and comfort her whether she liked it or not.

"Granger!" he called out as a blast of cold air hit him. He looked for her and once he spotted her, he ran after her as fast as he could. "Granger! Granger, stop, please!" but she didn't stop and he ran faster until he finally caught up with her. "Granger," he gasped as he grabbed her by the arm, as gently but as steadily as he could.

"Just leave me alone." she tried to break away from his grip but gave up after trying and getting nowhere. Instead, she used her other hand to dry out the tears on her face before he saw, but he did. And when he saw, he couldn't take it anymore and enveloped her flush against his chest. Her small body covered by his tall frame. And he held her, tightly, as her tears soaked his shirt.

_**A/N: I would presume a lot of you have questions (I know I do lol) so ask away, I want to find a proper way to answer them within the next chapter. Regardless, share your thoughts none the less xox**_


	9. Cats and Alleyways

** Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling.**

_**A/N: Yes I am still alive, just barely! It's that time of year again, you know, your favorite, that time of year when updates are actually frequent! Here's a lengthy new chapter my thanks for being so patient... or caring enough not to be.**_

_**Super big thank you to emachookie who helped me with this chapter, it's so much better thanks to you!**_

**9. Cats and Alleyways**

The pain and the burden was all too much to bare. It wasn't supposed to be like this. But in all honesty, she never really thought about what would happen when the war was over. Hermione never actually believed she would make it out alive. She believed that even if she did survive it all, that a wave of the wand would be all that it took. And when the time came... it just... it didn't-

She felt a hand sweep her hair out of her face and wrap around her tightly. Soft lips pressed against the top of her head and left behind a kiss. Her brain struggled to keep up with the moment. Hermione felt numb and in a daze, what-?

She struggled to stumble backwards as his strong arms kept her in place. Wide eyed and alarmed, "What are you doing?"

Draco looked at her, his first instinct to reach for his wand and erase her memory. But if he wanted his life to move forward, he had to continue, as hard as it was going to be. He needed to man up and not be a coward. He had to face it, face her, like a sappy Malfoy in love would. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Taking care of you."

A chill went through her and she shivered. Hermione was so taken back by his answer she didn't know what else to do but stare at him. "Well," she cleared her throat, it still felt tight from the tears, "Don't." She shook his arm off her. Quickly she tried to wipe away her tears, and rubbed her nose on the back of her hand. Draco made a face and was quick to hold out a paper napkin with golden engravings.

She shook her head, unable to take any kind offer from him. He may think he had her played, but she was no fool. Acting all nice out of nowhere. He was this pureblood elitist, if he was being nice there was a reason behind it. Hermione didn't consider herself to be a girl with much power, not a girl with much at all. She worked a regular job in the department of International Magical Cooperation, she wasn't the head of any of the divisions, and she didn't have a big say in the Ministry or the magical world in general. Malfoy had more power than her, and that was a fact. He was rich and influential, what he said, generally went. But if there was one thing he could gain from her, it was public approval. Something he didn't have too much of after the war. People put up with him now, agreed to what he said because he was a Malfoy. The Malfoy name still struck fear in people, but it still made it a barrier in other matters.

"Oh come on Granger, it's just a tissue."

She gave the tissue a cold hard stare, then scoffed. "Of course, only you would have paper tissues engraved in gold. " she rolled her eyes. "No, Draco Malfoy can't carry around regular napkins, no, no, they have to be fancy and golden. What, leftovers from your last get together? Or did you steal it from some party because the thought of something being cheap and fancy was astounding?" Hermione mocked.

"Malfoy's do not steal." he sneered, his voice icy. "At least I remember to have one. Would you prefer cloth, does your tightly wound arse prefer something fancy?" he reached into his pocket and took said object out, feverishly dangling it in front of her face.

Hermione grabbed it and looked at it, "Gold monogram too, but of course. What is it made of, the finest silk in all the world?" she mocked.

"Only if you're blind, Egyptian cotton. Clearly."

"Oh, but of course." she stuffed the napkin into his breast pocket, and grabbed the paper one from his hand. "Travel all the way to Egypt did you?" she blew her nose, and walked to a nearby bin by the end of the street to throw it out. They continued to walk.

"Yeah, because importing doesn't exist. All those 'Made in China' labels are bull. Obviously everything is made underground by rats."

Hermione snorted, "Been visiting the relatives have you?"

"Think of that all by yourself, or did mommy and daddy help you?"

In a matter of seconds, Hermione had her wand against Draco's throat. "If you ever mention my parents again I will body bind you and throw you in a river." she warned. Considering her parents were in Australia under the impression that their names were Monica and Wendell Wilkins, and didn't have children, her parents were a sensitive topic. She had done all the research and read all the books. She knew she was taking a risk, all the books said even professional obliviators didn't always get it right. That done by any other witch or wizard the chance of success was a fifty fifty chance compared to an obliviators 95 percent. Considering her charms O.W.L.'s were perfect, she didn't think it would be a problem.

She often considered writing these obliviator authors a letter. If the one person in her grade who got a perfect score in charms couldn't do the spell right, a fifty percent success rate was clearly a mistaken number they pulled out of their arses.

Draco glared daggers at her, unconcerned with her threat. He was too concerned with the possibility of a muggle seeing them. "Granger," he looked around quickly to make sure the coast was clear, "Put your wand down. This is a muggle street, are you mental! Do you know how much paper work I'd have to do?"

"I don't care." she didn't move her wand and continued to hold it high.

Draco noticed the tone of defiance in her voice and knew it was going to be a battle just to get her to lower her wand. He fingered the wand in his pocket before continuing, "They'll ask me what happened, and the answer is clearly that you've lost your-" a flash of red light emitted from Hermione's wand and Draco quickly shielded himself. The spell hit his shield and bounced back towards her. She quickly reflected it, and it hit a road sign, burning a hole into the metal.

"What the bloody hell are you trying to do Granger, kill me?" Draco yelled noticing the way the spell bore a hole into the sign. Did she really hate him THAT much? Right now, that was beside the point. He would think about it later, there were bigger matters at hand. "I told you not to do magic in the street!" he scolded, just like a parent would to their child.

"What the-" they both quickly turned around to their lefts. A muggle man dumbly stood there. His eyes were wide open, he had seen the whole thing. His body tensed as they looked his way, he thought that maybe if he stayed still, they wouldn't notice him. It was dark anyway, maybe he could blend into the brick wall. But who was he kidding? Realizing that he would be next if he did not act quickly, he hurriedly began to run away. The thoughts of all the monstrous things that they could do to him, gave him the push to run faster than he ever had in his life. He could win marathons at this rate.

"Fuck." Draco swore. Quickly getting into work mode, he took out his wand and pointed it at the ground in the direction the man was heading. A misty thick cloud appeared low on the floor. Running so quickly, the muggle did not have the opportunity to process what was going on fast enough to stop in time. Tripping over the dense cloud, he landed with a muffled thump onto it.

"_Somnus_." Draco muttered, and waved his wand so that the man would fall asleep. Hermione still had her wand lifted towards Draco, but he didn't care. He walked away from Hermione and towards the man.

"I'm still holding a wand at you Malfoy!" she yelled, not liking that he wasn't taking this seriously. Hermione really couldn't give a rat's arse about the muggle man, it's not like he was hurt or anything.

"Well I don't care. _Repello Muggletum_," he cast a muggle repelling charm and turned to Hermione. "Help me find an alley, quickly." Draco demanded.

Hermione walked over to him, clearly irritated. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm working on my off hour," Draco growled, "Thanks to _you_."

Hermione ignored him and looked around. When Draco did, or did not have to work was of no concern to her, let his arse work harder she thought. She slapped Draco's arm and pointed behind him, "Over there."

"I don't go into your place of work, and muck things up for you." All he had wanted was a nice dinner with his girl, or one day will be girl so to speak, and everything but what he actually wanted to happen, happened. Work had ran late today, leaving him with barely enough time to dress in his nicest clothes and be at Azure before Hermione left. And now, he was _still_ working. He might as well have skipped trying to meet her and kept working. Considering her mood tonight, she probably would have caused a scene somewhere and jeopardized all of the wizarding world, thus giving him more reason to work.

"Oh the world is your office is it?" she bit back.

"Yeah, stop stepping on my desk." Draco waved his wand and the cloud floated higher and drifted into the alley.

"Why are we even going into an alley, didn't you cast a muggle repelling charm?" Hermione asked as she followed behind.

"Windows Granger, windows. Now hush up so I can do my job." he lifted his wand and was unable to perform the spell.

_Meow! _

An alley cat jumped from a nearby dumpster onto the muggle. "Oh for the love of Merlin, shoo you stupid cat!" Draco waved his arms around, and the cat let out a cry. It jumped off of the man, and went over to Hermione.

"Hello there," Hermione cooed and picked up the dark gray and white cat.

"Oh Granger, come on, that thing eats out of the trash! It probably has rabies, put that thing down!" Draco scolded.

"He- wait," she lifted him up and checked, "Yeah, he smells just fine. Couldn't have been here more than a day. I'll take him to an animal hospital to make sure he's not sick, and then put up posters in case his owners are looking for him."

"And if no one comes looking?" he asked.

"Well then he's mine. Look at this face," she smiled at the cat and stroked its head, holding him tight against her chest, "He's precious." the cat purred happily.

Draco shook his head. "If you get rabies and start eating people's faces, I'll be sure to tell the press I warned you." What was up with muggles and their love of cats and dogs? They were smelly, ate your hand made leather shoes imported from Italy, not to mention pissed and crapped on the Persian rugs. He just didn't understand, they seemed like an awful load of trouble. "Just keep him away from this guy will you?"

Hermione nodded and quietly watched him."_Obliviate_." She took in all the details, the way he stood, how his hand moved, the direct and sure way he spoke, how when he closed his eyes to concentrate his eyebrows knitted together. It was perfection right before her eyes. There was no doubt in her, or his mind that this spell wouldn't work. And then, it was all over. He opened his eyes and ended the spell.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Done already?"

"There wasn't a lot to do." he shrugged. Draco had the cloudy mist go back out onto the street. "Help me prop him up against the building wall." Draco took the man by the arms and waited for Hermione to take him by the feet.

Hermione put the cat down, "You stay right there okay." she said to the cat before helping Draco bring the man against the wall. He tapped the mist and it vanished. "I put him under a quick sleeping spell, it's not like the potion where it wears off after a nights sleep. This one puts the person in a heavy sleep for about an hour, it wears off so you can wake the person up. I need you to do the Finite Incantatem counter spell and end the spell early while I lift the muggle repelling charm. Got it?"

"Got it." Hermione nodded. She did as he had asked at the same time that he lifted the charm on the street.

Hermione picked up the cat that was currently licking the mans shoes. Draco grabbed Hermione's shoulders and and pulled her back, "Step back, sometimes they get violent." he warned, getting in front of her.

"Sir, sir!" the man woke up with a start and quickly stood up. Draco stepped backwards and kept Hermione behind him with one arm. "Sir, are you alright? Are you drunk? Are you homeless?"

"How dare you, do I look homeless to you?" the man yelled, fixing his suit.

"I dunno." Draco said innocently, "If you're not homeless, then why are you sleeping in the street?"

"That's none of your business!" the man yelled walking away, "Leave me the fuck alone you bastard."

"Geez, moody." Hermione grumbled from behind Draco.

Draco shrugged and turned around to face her. This was actually not that bad in comparison to the hefty list of bad ''wake up'' experiences he had. "At least he didn't punch me in the face."

Hermione rolled her eyes, not believing him. "Yeah, like that happens."

"You don't know how many times old ladies have hit me with their pocketbooks. This," he lifted his arm and pointed to a scar, "Some old bat with her umbrella." but Hermione didn't pay much attention to it. She was much more interested in the faded tattoo she could only see a part of, as the rest was covered by his sleeve. Hermione gasped as she realized it was the dark mark.

"What? It's not that bad." he looked down and realized what had made her gasp. He quickly brought his sleeve back down. They stood in silence before curiosity got the best of Hermione.

"Concealing charm wearing off?" she asked timidly.

"No, it wore off already. I have a friend working on a potion to get rid of it, burns like the crutiatus but a couple more treatments will fade it more. Problem is since I'm so pale it's never going to go away completely. I'll need to take a vacation to Australia or something and get a tan." he laughed and she looked away from him. Draco frowned, "Not a fan of tans Granger?" he asked. "You like me all pale and pasty don't you?" he winked.

She tried to smile but it looked like a grimace.

Draco made a face, clearly alarmed. "Are... are you going to cry again?" he asked in a bit of panic.

"Just..." she shook her head, "Nothing."

"Does it..." he wondered if he should even ask, clearly she was upset about something and if she had to take her pick on who to unload her problems on, he would be the last person on earth. But if she would, by some miracle, come around to letting him into her world, well then he would try. He took a deep breath and asked tentatively, "Does it have to do with what made you upset before?"

Hermione nodded, "I don't want to talk about it." she said, sounding small.

Draco tried to think back to what it was that he had said to make her upset the first time.

"_... who and what did perfect innocent little Granger do that was so bad you had to obliviate someone for it?"_

_"Malfoy, I really don't care to discuss it."_

"_Why? Did you fuck up? You did." _

"_I did not fuck up!"_

Realization dawned on him, "What? Did the person you obliviate have a tan?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes and snorted at the stupidity.

"Leave it will you."

"Were they Australian?"

"Malfoy-"

"Who's in Australia?" he continued.

"SHUT UP!" she made to punch him but he caught her hand and pulled her to him with force before loosening his grip. Hermione's other hand still clutched the cat. The cat being the only thing keeping her chest from against touching Draco's.

"All I'm doing is trying to be nice to you." he sneered. She could feel his hot breath on her face as their faces were dangerously close. "Whatever you did, you're not proud of. I don't have to offer you my help but I am. No tricks. I owe you that much. Take it or leave it, your choice. You know where to find me." he said as he let go of her and stepped back into the alley and with a pop, disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS QUESTIONS:<strong>

_**Thisiswhyimnotdoinghomework:**_ I mainly update during my school breaks, it's obviously taken me forever just to get to this point but as long as I'm around, this story will have an end.

_**Guest: **_How Hermione "messed up" will be suggested/explained in the next two chapters.

_**hannie**_: I have a fun idea for how the whole Marshall *makes face* forgotten date thing will go down. Not really sure what chapter it's going to be in, I haven't written nor thought that far yet. I'm still in the process of writing the next chapter so I'm just waiting for the right moment to bring it up.

_**Again, thanks everyone for your patience! Cookies and cake for you all :)**_


	10. Still Life

**Disclaimer: Surely J.K. Rowling wouldn't be writing fan fiction, so clearly I'm not her.**

_**A/N: Stick with me here, the first half is important yet dull, the ending should make up for it.**_

_**Super thanks to emachoockie whose brilliance I owe big time for this chapter!**_

**Updated Dec. 14, 2014**

**10. Still Life**

Today was special.

He had risen out of bed, unlike most mornings, by the first ring of his alarm. His excrement for the day ran pulsing through his veins. He could not wait to see what kind of surprises the day would bring.

After working so hard for so many months, the spell was ready. Perfected and ready to go down in the books.

Today would be the first day that obliviator training would be done differently since the department first came to. Draco was confident that everything would go his way, and that by the end of the day the Daily Prophet would be knocking on his door begging for an interview.

He walked into the large and empty room. Everyone quickly silenced, and rearranged themselves.

The room was divided by two rows of people facing each other. A fairly long one that would shorten by the end of the day, and a smaller one made up of some of his team. It was Draco's command for them to stand in perfect lines. It was easier to pace back and forth while staring at everyone. It was so much easier to drink in their fear. It had been something Draco saw in a muggle movie once. The other Obliviators just played along and let Draco have his power trip, patiently waiting for their turn to do as was asked.

"Passing all those quill, and parchment tests we have had you take is fine and dandy, but don't get cocky. Just because you can flick your wand and perfectly obliviate the last hour for someone, doesn't mean you will get this part right." Draco spoke, mainly to the two girls who followed his every move with eyes that wanted to do more than just talk.

Most of the trainee's were scared of him, he could tell. They were trying to hide it, but he could smell the fear. He loved every second of it. All that is, but those two blasted fan girls. They were only there to check out his arse and nothing more, being an Obliviator would be a bonus. Getting to work closely with Draco Malfoy, why it was like hitting the jackpot.

He would be damned if he let them any where near what he adoringly called his ''patients.'' He would let them have their bit of fun but Obliviator's those girls were not. He had to be fair and let it play out. Charlotte and Hailey were pretty in their own right, not that they weren't, with their bright anxious adoring eyes, and gorgeous faces. It was hard to be interested in anyone when his sights were set on someone else.

"It takes skill, patience, and focus. You must be able to have control of your mind before you can even consider invading the mind of someone else. Not to mention meddle with it. Lack of focus means a fucked up spell. Thinking about dinner in the middle of doing a memory charm, and you will have signed them off to the mental ward for life. I can't even begin to tell you the number of people who have gotten sent to the St. Mungos' psych ward just because one of you idiots botched a memory charm. I'm not even talking about out in the field, I am talking about here, right in this very training room."

"Just because you erased a whole day, and can't fix it, leave it alone! It is far better than trying to fix it, and ending up erasing the person's whole life. I've seen it happen, more times than once." Draco could tell some of them were beginning to regret their career choices but they needed to know how serious this was, even if today it would not pertain to them, even if it would never pertain to anyone again, this was a serious and dangerous job. It had more meaning, and worth than they were given credit for.

"This is not a game. These are lives, people with families. This is about more than memories. We Obliviator's keep the wizarding world running. We are the sole reason we are still a secret. And let me tell you, you won't so much as get a thank you from anyone. Oh, and don't think I don't remember some of you for oh, only jeopardizing the whole wizarding world!" he stopped and stared straight at Dennis Creevey. Draco remembered him very vaguely from Hogwarts. After the death of his brother, Dennis had a certain affinity for trouble. Draco's team had to obliviate several groups of muggles on five separate occasions because of him.

Draco smiled slightly, even if it looked more like a sneer. Creevey kept his ground and looked Draco straight in the eyes. Draco was happy that someone who had caused him so much frustration had taken a new leaf. He liked to think that he saw a bit of himself in Creevy. New leafs, and all that bullshit.

Creevy would make a great Obliviator, Draco was sure.

"Ready for the good news people?" the trainee's nodded, too frightened to mutter a yes. "You can stop pissing your pants, you'll be fine. Thanks to me, clearly. As some of you may have heard I have been busy creating a new spell, with the help of my co-workers," he gestured to the group behind him, the group was made up of a select few who had helped him the most with the spell. The rest of the team was off working. There was always work to be done, for there would always be idiots to jeopardize everything.

"We have created a new spell and you are the first official training group to try it. Try and look excited, The Daily Prophet will probably interview you. I'll let our department's supervisors, Savana Reynolds and Perry Wakeman, explain further." Draco gestured to the two people who stepped out of the line and then stood beside him. "Anyone who makes our team will be working closely with them."

"Hello everyone," Savana greeted. She was a small women with a firm voice. Her chestnut colored hair barely touched her shoulders. She was the mother of two, and was the sole provider, she had lines on her face to prove it. "Today we will teach you how to extract each others memories, in full, and keep it in an object. The spell works as an assurance in case you do something incorrectly. Saving each others memories into an object is the first thing you will do today. If any of you should perform the memory spell incorrectly and make some irreparable damage, we can release the memories from the object so that the most harm done is a few hours lost."

Perry nodded and continued, "You must know how to perform, and remove a memory spell correctly. If you can't remove it, then you must use the spell we created to restore the original memories instead." Perry was a tall man with short black hair and brown eyes. He was only two years older than Draco and was happily expecting the birth of his first child. "This new spell makes sure that the memories will always be able to be restored, even if the memory charm itself cannot be removed. If you find yourself unable to, for lack of a better term, release the suppressed memories, you will release the memories from the object and it will find it's way back to the person the memories belong to." Perry looked over to Savana, and she carried on.

"The way the Department of Obliviation performs memory charms for training purposes is by splitting you into teams of two. You each receive one of two memories through a pensieve. We then give you key points in your partners life that you must change like favorite color, food, and even names. You have each answered specific questions about yourself, and for training purposes we have completely changed each of your individual answers. On the papers you will receive, the original answers are in black, the new ones in red. You will get your partners sheet, and you theirs."

"You must detract yourself from the pensieve memory, and add your assigned partner to it, along with making the changes on the sheets." Perry added, "Once the first groups go, the person who's memory was altered will be questioned by us Obliviators to see if specific likes and such were altered correctly. Then we will view, through the pensieve, the memory given so that we can check its accuracy. Once the reviewing process is complete, the person who performed the memory charm will have to undo anything that they have altered. The person will then, once again, go through questioning to see if all was done correctly. If it was not, then you will perform the spell we created."

"After that you will go on break." Draco informed them, "You will come back, and then it will be the other partner's turn to perform the memory charm. I will group you into pairs and assign you, and your partners, with the numbers one and two. Those assigned with the number one will modify number two's memory first. Number two's will go after break. No worries, you will all make it out just fine thanks to my pure genius." He stretched out his arms, "You are all welcome." Draco spoke arrogantly.

Dennis raised his hand, the only one in the group with enough guts. "Creevy?" Draco gave him his attention.

"How are memory charms different from obliviation exactly?" Dennis spoke up.

Savana began to explain, "Memory charms are different from obliviation in two ways. One way is by suppressing memories, and adding new ones to take its place. The other form is giving the person things such as traits, things that do not require any suppression of any memories but rather, the altering of them. Say you like chocolate, and you are given the trait to hate chocolate. All former memories you have of loving chocolate, are changed so that they don't seem so enjoyable. Remove the spell, and chocolate is your favorite again."

"Suppressing memories works different. You can add memories, and thoughts to take their place. The memories are never really gone, just stored and hidden away in the mind. Remove the spell, and the suppressed memories will, in a sense, be unlocked and released. Both what you created in the mind, and the original ones, will be able to exist together with a thin veil of what is real, and what is not, to help differentiate the real from fake.

"You can have both real and fictional memories, but with confusion for the person if they clash. In example, you charmed someone to hate their best friend. You suppressed all the good memories, and gave them fictional memories of really horrible things their friends supposedly did to them. Lift the spell, and you have two opposing forces. That's where obliviation comes in handy, erase the opposing force right after lifting the memory charm. If you leave the fictional with the real, then they will have two different identities. Two different ideas of who they are. Over time, what is real and what is fake will become a fine line. This will lead to a psychological breakdown."

Draco spoke once again, "If you don't save the memories correctly, say for example you were distracted, then getting those memories back is nearly impossible. You won't be asked to do memory charms that completely change people, that is for the most skilled obliviators. Only the highest of Obliviators can do the spell correctly, that is why it has a 95% success rate. Only skilled people do it. I am skilled enough, and have had enough practice by now to be able to do it properly. If any of you dare to try, lets say for fun, well then I sincerely hope that person didn't mean much to you." he paused, "Well, you all look scared enough. Who wants to go first?"

**|•|•|•|**

That night, he lay down in her bed.

For the first time.

It was a line he didn't like to cross, considering how many he crossed already with his being there. When he had walked into her room and found her taking up only half the bed, he couldn't resist.

It had been a long day. Memory charm training day always was. It was the final step out of many that decided who was in the team, and who was not. Those who passed would begin working as Obliviators under supervision. There had been 38 applicants, today it had been narrowed down 26, and in the end there were only 11. Creevy had clearly been in that group. Draco had always known. He could easily spot who stayed, and who went from day one. Eleven seemed like a lot, but they really needed more help in their department.

Just as the second group was about to finish, a reporter from the Daily Prophet came by to interview Draco and his team members. To which, as any charming young man would do, made his interview more about how wonderful his team was, and how it was ''their'' spell, rather than just his. A different tune to that which he had so adamantly proclaimed earlier in the day.

"I am so tired love, but today was a good day." he spoke softly to her and propped his head up on one of her pillows with his arm. He couldn't ask for more. A perfect way to end the day, happily beside his favorite obsession. Drowning, completely engulfed by her smell. The smell was a cross between a Spring day, and being off in an island. He desperately wanted to know the exact ingredients that caused him such happiness but at the same time, loved the mystery.

"The Daily Prophet came by and interviewed me. I invented this spell, you will hear about it soon. It has been years since an Obliviator has created something new to improve our industry. You will be so impressed, of that I am sure." he softly spoke, as if they were old friends. He smiled, and twirled one of her curls in his fingers.

Hermione's head was propped up by her arm, facing him. She slept peacefully, completely unaware of the nightmare that was going on in her room.

"Creating a new spell is so hard. So many things go wrong. I can not even begin to describe all the mistakes we went through, and how far we had to go to save our skins," he laughed as if it were all some sort of joke, "Anyway, that's not important. I had a lot of good people helping me. I'm sure if you had been by my side I would have figured things out much sooner." he smiled, "They are going to name me the best Obliviator in the world, how fantastic is that?"

He paused, running a hand over her fingers, creating patterns. "I know something is bothering you, that thing that you didn't want to talk about the other night. I just want you to know that I can help. Now you know for certain that I can make it all better." he softly nipped at her lips before placing a light kiss on them. "Promise."

"Promise what?"

Draco startled. He stared at her but her eyes remained closed. Draco's hand stopped on top of hers, and she noticed the weight and moved her hand. She clasped her hand in his, before traveling up his arm. Her hand glided up until it reached his shoulder blade, and she rubbed it gently before placing her hand on his neck.

Something was not right.

Hermione scrunched up her eyebrows. She found it rather odd that such a toned and perfectly muscular arm lay in her bed, making promises of the unknown kind to her. She opened her eyes, and squinted. What an odd kind of dream. Her hand moved to his cheek and she blinked. It didn't make sense. She caressed his cheek, finding the feeling of stubble all too real. She poked his cheek with her finger. And then did it again, finding the feeling more real than any dream she'd had before.

What the hell was he doing in her dream? Out of all the guys she had a crush on in Hollywood, no, she had to have a dream about Draco Malfoy in her bed instead. Life stunk.

Draco grinned at her poking him. He realized she was still waking up, and that she thought this was all a dream. He was determined to move, get his wand, or just do anything! But as her hand traveled down his chest he just wished it went further.

"Trying to grope me, Granger?" at him speaking, she sat up. Her shirt dipped at the front more than it should, not that he minded. She brought her face close to his, examining how real he looked. She could make out all the shades, all the specs, every single detail in his eyes. Everything was so vivid. So vivid and then...

And then he kissed her.

She was asking for it really, bringing her face so close to his like that.

"Uh," she stuttered, unsure of what to do as he began placing kisses at the corners of her lips. He grabbed the back of her head forcefully keeping her in place as he began to devour her lips.

Unable to turn away, because he wouldn't let her, she had no choice but to go along. All she could think of was how dream Malfoy was a really good kisser, and how much she was going to hate herself for dreaming this in the morning.

She found herself on her back as he straddled her legs. He wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to, like fondling, but she found the position quite uncomfortable and she was very much opposed to it. Even as a dream, it wasn't a thought that she felt comfortable in entertaining. He was quite handsome with a good body, but something about it felt wrong.

He sensed this and pulled away.

She touched her lips, and felt something hard against her legs. Her eyes widened, and she fought to resist the urge. That is, the urge to throw him off her bed. And as she thought this, she also found it odd that this was her dream. Sure she had thought about it once or twice when she was a young hormonal teenager. In those moments she would feverishly shake her head to get rid of the mental image, which earned her weird looks from students nearby. But though he was what every girl wanted, it was not a thought she entertained. There was too much history for that.

Her heartbeat quickened, and she swallowed. She looked up at him with questioning eyes, "I'm not dreaming... am I?"

He opened his mouth to speak, before closing it. That was all the answer she needed before she couldn't fight the urge anymore, "You little shit!" she threw him off the bed. "I knew I wouldn't dream of crap like this! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" she screeched. Draco Malfoy was in her bedroom as she was sleeping, what the fuck! She felt so gross, no amount of soap could wash off the imaginary bugs that were crawling all over her skin over such a violation. "Have fun in Azkaban because that's where I'm going to make sure you end up!" she grabbed for her wand, but before she could reach it Draco had the wand flying across the room.

Hermione was livid, "I don't need a stupid wand, who do you think I am? I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to!" she threw a pillow at Draco to distract him, which was successful. Hermione then hurled her body towards his as she began to kick, punch and smack him.

"Ow! For such a small person you have a lot of pent up aggression!" he grabbed one arm roughly, bringing her down on the floor next to him. Draco laid his body on top of hers to stop her from flailing about. "Calm yourself! You're smart, can you come up with a logical explanation?"

"Like, uh, I don't know, besides that you're a creep!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, sure." Draco rolled his eyes.

"That you're a PSYCHO!" she tried to elbow him, but he blocked it.

"Granger would you relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." he reached in his pocket and took out his wand slowly so she wouldn't notice. "I like you, you're cute, go out with me?" it was worth a shot.

Hermione was flabbergasted, what the hell was going on! "No you crazy person, what the hell kind of sick joke is this? I swear I'll kill you for this you sick, sick fuck."

"Well I tried. _Somnus._" with that, he put away his wand. Draco picked up the pillow from the floor and fixed the bed. "Come on darling," Draco picked Hermione up and set her down on the bed, covering her body with the blanket.

"_Obliviate._" but this time, instead of erasing it all completely, he left just enough of the kiss, with a few alterations to make it believable as a dream. "Sleep sweet princess." he bent down and gave her a lingering peck on the lips before leaving.

The next morning when Hermione's alarm clock rang, she turned over to turn it off. She yawned and stretched out on the bed before getting up. No time to waste lingering in bed, life was waiting. Hermione felt emotionally drained, even with a good nights rest. But that was life and she had to pull through, it wasn't anything a good cup of coffee couldn't fix.

Hermione should have noticed as she was putting toothpaste onto her toothbrush, or when she was putting on her clothes, or perhaps as she was brushing her hair. Perhaps she was too tired, or too busy with her own thoughts to notice.

She should have noticed, it was right there, clear as day. If only she would slow down to notice it.

The purple bruise on her wrist, in the shape of fingers.

_**A/N: The chapter title comes from the song 'Still Life' by The Horrors, if anyone was wondering where it came from. Hopefully that last bit made up for the slow and too informational first half but it had to be done.**_

_**P. S. Someone help me name the cat!**_

_**I'll update in less than a week if someone helps me!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Update from Dec. 14, 2014 - The only thing I really changed was the first half. I edited the explanation of the spells to better help explain what happens in the later chapters better. Oh, and Dennis Creevy was added who I had previously referred to as Collins, who I had really meant as Colin Creevey's younger brother all along, but had never really committed to the idea until now.<em><span><br>_**


	11. Sink and Pull

_**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling I'd be taking my money to the bank and not writing fan fiction, but alas, here I am.**_

_**A/N: Writer's block was getting the best of me so I had to think of something else, it took a few tries but here it is...**_

**Updated Dec. 14, 2014**

**11. Sink and Pull**

Hermione sat at the kitchen counter. All was quiet in her home, albeit the coffee maker that was pouring out a fresh cup. Pulling up the sleeve of her shirt, she stared at the bruise some more. She tried to think of what she had bumped into that would have caused this, but came up empty. Generally, she was one for not caring, but this bruise would counter endless questions from her co-workers. It seemed easier to hide it, than to cast concealing charms all day.

She jumped in surprise at the sound of tapping, then relaxed when she saw it was an owl delivering her morning paper. Still lost in her thoughts, she absentmindedly let the owl in. She took off the paper from its leg, before it flew off to make more rounds. Without so much as looking at the paper, she set it down at the usual spot on the counter and went over to wait for her coffee to finish pouring.

With a fresh hot cup in her hands, she turned around to look at the paper. And there he was.

She stumbled at the unexpectedness of seeing his face so early in the morning, and for that matter, at all. A shiver ran through her and she quickly set the dripping coffee cup down, before it scolded her hand any further.

He was smiling devilishly at her, clearly proud of himself for something. Light bulbs flashed and it was like a fan had been turned on, just to add to the Malfoy flair. _Only Malfoy,_ Hermione rolled her eyes. The fact that Draco Malfoy was on the cover alarmed her. Her heartbeat raced and for a moment she was saddened because he had been so nice before. Not that she had bought that act, but it would have been nice for him to have come out a better person after the war. People were not on covers for fancy, whatever he did had to be big. Something dangerous and evil, that suited the Malfoy she knew well.

But as Hermione sat in her chair with the paper neatly in front of her, she was even more struck by the caption, 'Draco Malfoy, World's Best Obliviator'.

_It's a new one for the books._ It read.

_Draco Malfoy has long been acknowledged as a great in his field. Though many are still terrified by that which brings the Malfoy name, he is sure to have changed a few hearts with his new creation._

_The Obliviator business has not changed much, if at all in the last century. Much too long for a young Mr. Malfoy who see's much to improve on. ''As Obliviator's, we do a great job, but that shouldn't stop us from wanting to be better.'' Malfoy states. He set out to make a change, and did just that with _Memodria Retinenca_, a spell he and his team created. This spell updates the way Obliviator's perform memory spells for the first time in over a century._

_The spell _Memodria Retinenca_ allows memories to be saved and stored within an object. This ensures successful memory restoration for instances where they would otherwise be irretrievable. The Minister of Magic, and the Council for Contemporary Spells and Potions have approved the spell and have deemed it safe for use. _

_We visited Mr. Malfoy yesterday as he trained Obliviator's with his new spell. "I am currently writing a book on the spell and the journey I took to find it. I hope to create more spells to modernize the obliviation practices." says Malfoy. When questioned why he created this spell he simply stated, "I have the greatest displeasure of having to watch hopeful Obliviator's do even the slightest damage to one another because they are new at performing memory charms. Memory charms are one the most difficult spells, anyone can do them, but not everyone can do them correctly. I take my job very seriously. No one should loose any bit of themselves during practice, be it a favorite color, or their favorite memory. Why should they get punished for wanting to further themselves? It is completely unacceptable. That this has gone on this long is an outrage. No one was doing anything to stop it, no one had a solution. I know that to most people this doesn't make a difference, but it means the world to my team and I." _

_The Malfoy name, no longer instilling fear, but instilling hope. We look forward to more good things to come from Draco Malfoy._

Hermione Granger was confused. She didn't know whether to vomit, or scream in anger.

She had been so lost in the words that for a minute she had allowed herself to believe that the spell would apply to her. That all would be right in her life, that she could have her parents back. But just as quickly as the joy came, it was gone. This spell of his, could not and would not apply to her.

Hermione pounded on his image with her fist. Unable to contain her emotions, she threw the paper across the room. She wanted to get away from the paper, away from his stupid arrogant sneer. He looked so happy, so proud. Almost like he was trying to charm her silly, with no avail. The paper hit the window and landed just above the sink, his smile still trying to dazzle her from across the room.

"Six years too late! Fucking ARSE!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs across the room to the picture. She was so angry and could not find anyone to blame but Malfoy himself. For the first time she felt no fault in casting a bad spell. In her rage, she could only blame him for being too late. It was all his fault.

Hermione breathed deeply, finding it hard. She grabbed at her chest, wrinkling her shirt. It felt like her lungs would give out. Not from the screaming, but because the aching. The numbing sadness in her heart had spread to her lungs, making it's way through her entire body.

Hermione got up. Her eyes stung from the unshed tears that were blurring her vision. Where all her strength had gone, she didn't know. She felt so empty, and in need of a good nap.

Taking the paper from its place, her vision cleared as some of the tears dropped onto the paper. Some of the tears hit his chest, and damaged the picture. "Stupid Malfoy," she whispered hoarsely. "Always useless." she spoke quietly, and shut her eyes. The sadness began to creep in and take her completely. She found herself on the floor, leaning against the cabinet beneath the sink, sobbing uncontrollably.

How long she stayed there, she didn't know. She was going to be late for work, and she didn't really care. There were bigger things in her life than sitting behind a desk. Sometimes she wished she wasn't who she was. That magic had never entered her life. But then she thought of Harry and Ron, and all of her friends. Then she thought of her parents, and she was conflicted again. It was one or the other, she couldn't have both. And it was too late to choose.

Ever since Hermione realized her parents were lost to her, she didn't think of herself as smart anymore. She couldn't fix it. People would call her the greatest witch of their time, and each time it killed her. She wasn't smart enough to do a memory charm. She wasn't all that she was hyped up to be. She often times felt like a fake.

Children would go up to her, smiling and asking for autographs because of all the great things she had done. All that bravery. She was a hero, but she felt like a fraud. Hermione would look at them and think 'if you only knew what I had done, you wouldn't think so kind of me.'

Hermione would even go as far as thinking of herself as a truly wicked person. Then, she would think of people like Malfoy, and she was reminded that she wasn't an awful person in comparison. It made her feel better, it put the world back into place. It assured her of where she belonged. But here he was, now a hero in his own right. She had never come up with a spell, or anything useful. It made her wonder, if after all these years, the roles were changed. She was bad, and he was good. It sure felt like it. The thought set her world on fire, and she had to rest her head on the cabinet.

Her world no longer made sense.

Hermione frowned, something felt wet and warm on her hand. She looked down.

The cat was licking at her hand, trying to cheer her up.

He had heard crying sounds from the other room and had gone into the kitchen to investigate. There was his new owner, crying on the floor. He cautiously made his way towards her and began to lick her hand, the only way he knew how to express sympathy for whatever it was that she was feeling.

Hermione had decided to name him Apples, at least for the time being. His owners just needed to find his picture on one of the many light poles she put posters on, and give her a call. They say you shouldn't name something that isn't really yours, but calling him cat all the time didn't sit well with her. It was a strange name for a boy cat but after giving him a small bite of the fruit, every time she tried to eat an apple he would come running and beg for some. She was quickly falling in love with Apples and his sweet ways, but she still reminded herself constantly that he wasn't really hers.

"Oh Apples," she smiled through the tears and picked him up to her chest as her comfort. He nestled into her neck and rubbed his face against hers. "You're such a sweet cat." She scratched his head, "Always trying to cheer me up." He began to lick the purple spot on her wrist, probably mistaking it for some grape jelly.

Blinking away the tears, she got up with the cat still in her arms and got a tissue to wipe away her tears. There was something peculiar about the bruise. She put down the cat on the counter and looked down at her wrist. Though it looked like a small circle and a slightly larger oval one, there were really three circles. She could make out how they darkened in their centers, like bruises usually did.

Hermione pressed down slightly and grimaced at the pain. She tried to examine the bruises, looking at the marks for a clue, a jog of memory. Clutching at the wrist, she noticed how if she moved her thumb, middle and pointer fingers, they covered up the bruise. The mystery had been solved as a hand. She sighed, it must have been something she did to herself as she slept.

There was only one problem, they did not fit her fingers. They were much to big and too manly to be the makings of her petite hand. Harry or Ron must have grabbed her roughly by the hand or something, what other explanation could there possibly be?

The cat meowed and Hermione looked down and smiled, "I'll get you your food right now."

She couldn't remember having them grab her forcefully, but it was the only logical answer. What else could it be?

**| • | • | • |**

It was the perfect day to have lunch outside. Sitting under a bright yellow umbrella beside her two best friends, definitely made up for such a sour morning.

Hermione tied up her hair into a loose bun, the wind a little too frequent for her liking. It was a beautiful day to eat outside, none the less. She had a good view, good food, and good company.

"Ronald honestly, we're at a nice place. Try and be a little more civilized about the way you eat." Hermione scolded him when the waiter left.

Harry grinned, "Yeah, not everyone understands what you say with a mouthful like we do."

"Buh 'is chahming," Ron rebutted, mouth filled with food.

Hermione put a hand on her hip, "No it is not, it's gross. You know better than that."

Ron swallowed, "Sorry mother." he rolled his eyes.

After a moment of silence, Harry cleared his throat. It was a good a time as any. "Did you see the paper today?" Hermione turned pale and looked up from her plate. Ron, knowing that the question was going to make Hermione livid, refused to look at her.

"Um... yeah... yes, I did." Hermione tried her best to sound normal. She began to occupy her hands by cutting up her scrambled eggs.

Harry frowned at her actions. He knew he was getting testy, "Well?"

Hermione sighed roughly and put her fork down, "Well what?" she bit out.

"What do you make of it?"

"What do you think I make of it? Harry, he figured out a fool proof way to make sure what I did never happens again, that shit could have saved me, it could have saved _them!_ How do you think that makes me feel? What do you want me to say, huh? That I suck, and he's awesome, really what?" Hermione said in an angry low voice, trying to keep her voice down.

"Do you think that maybe he-"

"Don't say it!" Hermione and Ron both exclaimed.

Ron held up his hand, "Really, mate, don't."

"It was just a thought," Harry defended, "I mean if anyone has a chance of getting Hermione's parents memories back, chances are it's him."

Hermione looked off into the street. Everyone looked so happy, like they weren't troubled. Like they didn't have heavy burdens to carry. She wished she was like that.

"I've thought about it," Hermione spoke quietly, looking down at her lap, "He kinda knows, please don't ask. He's being nice to me, it gives me the hibigeebies." she shivered. "He said he would help, he doesn't know with what exactly though."

"Oh, and how the bloody hell does he know anything at all?" Ron looked at her with accusation.

"You know how Malfoy is! He digs stuff out of you by you trying to get him to shut up. He could tell by my non answers each time I'd tell him to mind his own business." Hermione defended. She wondered if her sanity would be restored if her parents remembered her again. Would everything in her world go back to normal? Could she consider herself good again if all was better? A part of her wanted to know.

Hermione sipped her drink, and prayed that Ron wouldn't break a plate or something. "I never agreed to him helping me, and I sure as hell wasn't planning on asking him." she sighed and cringed, "But after today the stakes of him being able to actually fix it have been raised. Merlin, I just don't know anymore."

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked, already knowing.

"Ask- but I really don't want to!" Hermione shook her head, "I tried, you tried, Ron tried, Ginny tried. Merlin even Luna who's a mediwizard tried to get their memories back."

Ron shook his head, "Luna blamed it on the nargles. That one doesn't count."

"But only after she couldn't fix it with anything she learned from training, or her 'special' herbal remedies. I don't know what other option I have but to go to the source."

"Yeah, the source of all evil." added Ron in disgust.

"I know, I know." she looked defeated, "But I've seen him at work, he really knows what he's doing." she stopped, "I mean, he is the best Obliviator in the world. Hanging around all those muggles, he's got to like people now right?" Hermione added.

"Oh great, she's lost it, we've lost her. She joined his fan club! How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Ronald, honestly!" if Hermione could hit him with anything, she would have. "All I'm saying is he hasn't been particularly awful towards me- No it doesn't mean I like him!" Hermione quickly said as she saw that Ron was about to speak. She could read him like the back of her hand.

Ron put in his two cents, "What if he hasn't changed at all, and is starting the dark side all over again, and he makes you his first victim?"

"Well then you're just going to have to come find me," Hermione spoke through gritted teeth, quickly loosing her patience. "I seriously doubt it. He's having this guy make some potion to get rid of his dark mark."

"Well you seem to know an awful lot about him." Ron crossed his arms.

"We conversed, I told you." Hermione said defensively. She turned to Harry, he was always reasonable. "Harry, what do you think?"

Harry paused to form his words, "I've seen him around." he shrugged. "We don't speak but he nods in my direction, I guess that's... considered friendly behavior? I don't trust him," he sighed, readying himself for what he was about to say, "But if that's all it took to get my parents back, I'd take that chance. I say go for it. I wanted to see where you stood in this whole thing and well, I'm behind whatever you decide to do."

"And you Ron?" Hermione asked.

"You always listen to Harry, dunno why you're asking me." he leaned back in his chair and shrugged, clearly irritated.

"Don't be so bitter." she frowned, "What do you honestly think?"

He ran a hand through his ginger hair. He took his sweet time thinking and glared at nothing in particular with pursed lips as he thought. He let out a visible cringe, "Harry's right. If it was my parents, bloody hell, I'd probably ask him too. Ask, see if by some miracle he sticks to his word, but don't be stupid about it. Write your i's and cross your exes." Hermione and Harry looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "If you ask, you do it right. Leave nothing to chance so it won't bite you in the arse."

"Thanks guys." she sighed and smiled at them, "It's good to have your support." she massaged you her head.

"You alright there 'Mione?" Ron asked, "Thanks." he said to the waiter who had finally brought him a refill of his drink.

"I've had a headache all day, do any of you have headache potions in your office?"

"Been meaning to buy some." Ron looked at Harry.

"I've got some muggle medicine?" Harry suggested.

Hermione shook her head, "Took one this morning, wore off already. I need something stronger. If I have any spare time before lunch break is over, I'll head to Diagon Alley."

Harry checked his watch, "Yeah, you should have enough time. We're almost done." they continued their lunch with light and happy conversation. To Ron and Hermione's great relief.

It turns out that she did have enough time to go to Diagon Alley before break was over. As she left the potions shop, her day continued to get worse. She ran into none other than scumbag Marshall.

"Hermione, fancy running into you here. I was just going to go in for some hangover potion." he laughed sheepishly.

Hermione glared at him, "Yeah, I bet you were." It seemed typical for a womanizing scumbag.

"I may not be in the best state of mind right now, my head feels like it's going to explode, but did I do something wrong? I can't think of anything that I've done that would upset you."

"Well as long as your conscience is clear." Hermione replied bitterly, bypassing him. He grabbed her by her wrist a bit roughly so that she would turn and face him, she winced. Her eyes widened and she looked down to where his hand had been. It seemed as though his fingers matched the bruise perfectly. She hadn't seen him for a few days but her skin was prone to showing bruises only a few days later. It all made sense.

"Listen to me you dirtbag, touch me again and I will hex your balls off. Better yet, stay away from me or I will bat-bogey you into oblivion. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione warned sternly.

Marshall furrowed his eyebrows. What had gotten into her? "Uh, sure?" he frowned. "What a mood swinging weirdo." he muttered as he watched her walk away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Aw poor Marshall, he didn't mean any harm, and now he's the bad guy.**_

_**I'm going to try and speed up the story a little bit. I feel like I'm hitting a wall and the first half has run its course so on and forward we go to the next half.**_

_**Thanks to the guest who submitted the name Apple, it was inspiring and helped me grow the cats character traits :)**_

_**Thank you to all of those who have submitted reviews, they mean the world to me so please keep them coming :D**_


	12. The Divine Ones

_**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling I'd be taking my money to the bank and not writing fan fiction, but alas, here I am.**_

_**A/N: This is a chapter I really have to thank you all for your patience. I took a long time with it and by taking my time I ended up adding things that really gave Draco more depth and character.**_

_**Thank you to **__**emachookie **__**as always!**_

**12. The Divine Ones**

Blaise stuck the needle into Draco's arm, piercing the pale skin and drawing blood once the needle was removed. He grabbed a cotton swab, and pressed down.

Draco leaned back in his chair, head raised up and eyes closed. He looked almost peaceful, were it not for the constant twitching of his eyebrow. Through gritted teeth, Draco protested about the pain, "And you can't make this any less painful why again?"

Blaise didn't know why Draco continued to complain each week. The potion had gone through enough variations to make the relevancy of the pain a non issue. "Mate, if I made this potion painless, you would be sleeping for days."

The first time Blaise had given Draco the dark mark removal potion, Draco had passed out from the pain. His limbs twitched like fresh road kill for days, regardless of consciousness. Draco's pride will never let him admit this, and Blaise being a good friend doesn't bring it up... unless he really wants to get under Draco's skin.

"One way or another, I'm heading towards unconsciousness." It was the type of pain that a man who had endured so much, such as himself, could easily tolerate. It would be fine if worse wasn't to come. The real pain came from the last part, the potion. The effect of the potion was coming into question, there hadn't been much change recently leading Draco to believe that it had done all that it could do. Draco's mark was so close to fading, he couldn't stop when he could almost taste sweet victory. If he didn't care as much as he did about removing the dark mark completely, he wouldn't even bother to take the potion for the last ounce of difference it would make, if any.

"Stop being a baby." Blaise took away the swab. He flicked his finger on the lightly etched dark mark, where the needle had been shortly before. Draco winced.

"Easy for you to say, Switzerland." Blaise and his family had stayed out of the war and oddly enough, vacationed in Switzerland at the time. Mrs. Zabini had thought the idea quite charming, and to please his wife, Mr. Zabini had agreed. Once Voldemort was dead and the dust had settled over the Wizarding World, the Zabini's returned back to England to occupy their mansion once more.

Blaise studied to be a mediwizard, and instead of working at St. Mungo's like most of his colleagues, he worked as a private doctor. It was the most natural thing in pureblood families, but it was quickly catching on.

Blaise took out a glass from his bag and a flask filled with potion. Filling up the small glass, he handed it to Draco. It was the second part of the treatment, the worst of the two. The potion was originally how Blaise had begun Draco's Dark Mark removal treatments. After a while it seemed to do little, to nothing at all. To help the potion along, Blaise had begun to make stronger modified versions that would go directly into the bloodstream. It was easier than making a new potion all together. That potion had taken many long arduous years. Draco had become so unreasonable at the prospect of waiting, that he refused to wait even half a year. In order to shut Draco up, Blaise did the best he could.

The dark mark was, of course, dark and powerful magic. It needed the same to get rid of it. Blaise had begun the research back when they were still in school. Draco was constantly bellyaching about how awful it looked, and wanting to one day get rid of it. Blaise had laughed it off and wished him luck. This ended up with Draco daring Blaise to find a treatment. Draco's words had been, ''If you want to be a good mediwizard, you figure out a way to get rid of this crap. Or else, you're just like the lot of them. What good are you if you're not going to contribute something new?'' This lit a fire under Blaise. He could constantly be reached in the restricted section at the library, and in the corner of his room making mock ups. It was how he spent his time in Switzerland, making potions and sending them to Draco to see if they did anything.

Draco, too holy to be a test bunny, would sneak around and feed it to Death Eaters. He would get three mock ups from Blaise a week, and during that week Draco would get close to some Death Eater and secretly feed it to them the entire week. In the beginning, he had his share of mishaps. Those mishaps would force Draco to test out a spell he wasn't familiar with,_ obliviate_.

After the Death Eaters would take the potions, Draco would wait to see what happened. If any Death Eaters mark was fading, he just had to sit back with perked ears. Clearly word would get around. They weren't always the safest potions. During that time, the Death Eaters were convinced that there was some kind of bug spreading around stomachaches. There was always someone hurling up their dinner and in bed rest for weeks due to a bad stomach. Two of them had even died from the potions. Which led to a full blown argument between Draco and Blaise, Draco accusing Blaise of trying to kill him!

Draco looked down at the potion that caused so much trouble. The contents were black, and swirled with gray. He shook his head and downed it. The taste was always the same, rotten. Though the potion was cold, it felt like burning lava traveling down his throat. Once it reached the pit of his stomach, the potion felt like it exploded out of his stomach, speeding through his veins, then to the cells of his arm where the dark mark lay imprinted. It felt like boiling hot water, like being scratched at by a pack of wild dogs, and like 1000 needles were getting stabbed into that one area of his skin. Draco groaned and breathed heavily from the torture. Blaise held out a small children's box of pumpkin juice, if anything, to help wash away the bad taste in Draco's mouth. Not that Draco could even notice it from all the pain. In fact, he never had.

Draco scowled at the bright orange box. It had a childishly drawn picture of smiling children in pointy black hats, enjoying a day in a pumpkin patch. "Urgh," he sipped through the straw and leaned back in his chair once more, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Did you go see that muggle doctor?" Blaise asked. He always tried to make conversation to take Draco's attention away from the pain. He wasn't trying to be a good friend, but a good doctor.

"The laser removal one?" Draco managed, "Yeah," he breathed, "It didn't work. Didn't hurt as bad as this though." he glared, wiping the feverish sweat from his forehead.

"No pain, no gain." Blaise shrugged, "It has lost most of the magic that keeps it there, I thought laser removal would have made a bit of a difference." he frowned, seeing that it hadn't. "If I have to be honest mate, I don't think it will get much better than this." Blaise began to clean up, and put his things back into his bag.

"Oh sure, tell me now while I'm in pain. You can't make that a topical cream or something?" he bit out. Now was not the time to tell him that all the pain was for nothing.

"I could," Blaise chuckled, "And if the skin boils and turns into puss, then that's on you my friend." he grinned. "We don't have the Death Eaters running around to spare anymore. We sure as hell can't go public with this, in the wrong hands it could cause trouble."

Draco scowled, "I pay you good money to figure out all this bullshit, figure out _that_ bullshit."

"Yeah, yeah." Blaise scoffed, "Like you don't know I give you the friend discount for all this stuff."

"I make up for it during holidays."

"I don't need another broom." Blaise rolled his eyes, "I don't need the newest broom every year, I don't ride as much any more." he explained.

"Then I want them all back, ungrateful prick." Draco grinned. "You should ride with, you know that you're welcome to come any weekend."

"I doubt they'd want me when they have you, they love you. All those new little fan girls calling you their boyfriend just because you taught them how to fly." Blaise grinned.

Draco laughed, "Yeah you're right, I don't need the competition. Not that you could be their favorite with me around, I mean really."

"Brave words spoken to someone who handles your potions, very Gryffindor of you." Draco scowled and Blaise laughed. "Speaking of Gryffindor," Draco began to panic internally. "How's... you know?" Blaise asked timidly, trying to keep his voice from deceiving his opinion on the matter. Blaise had tried to make it sound like a normal question, hoping to keep his tone from deceiving his thoughts.

Draco seemed too concerned with his juice. He sipped on the straw and merely shrugged, mouth too full to answer. Blaise didn't have to know _everything_ that was going on his life. Some things a man has to keep to himself.

Blaise stared at him, his features of stone. "You sure about that?"

"Same old, same old." Draco shrugged. He wondered if shrugging several times made him any more believable.

Blaise spoke with an edge in his voice, "How same?"

"Blaise," Draco warned, hoping he'd take the hint and drop it.

"Draco. Are you still seeing her?" Blaise spoke sternly, like a parent who had found out their child was seeing someone they had expressly forbidden.

"Seeing her how exactly?" Draco played. What business was it of Blaise to know?

"Unbelievable," Blaise scoffed and shook his head. His mouth hung slightly open, the corner of his mouth twisting upwards, only he was not amused. "You have girls throwing themselves at you. They follow you around like you invented magic, yet you like the one girl in the entire world who can't stand you. You've gotten so low that you break rules you would never, _ever_, break just to get her to a point where she won't say no. Does the Obliviator code of conduct mean anything to you anymore? Or is it only for when I need something that you can't manage to break it?" his lips were pursed tight and eyes burned like fire.

"Oh bullshit. You have half a mind, you're accomplished, you could have done it your self. Your reason was crap, and everything turned out fine, just like I thought it would. Obliviation for that case was completely unnecessary."

"THIS is unnecessary!" Blaise bellowed. He never seemed to get through to Draco, no matter how hard he tried. "If anyone found out what you were doing not only would you be without a job, but you'd get locked up in Azkaban. Is that what you want? Do you want your precious little Hermione to visit you in Azkaban?"

Draco was not concerned, "I'll obliviate the whole world if I have to. I'm not going anywhere."

"Say what you want, but you're still creeping up on her like a freak. I've told you before, and you know it better than anyone else, constant obliviation isn't good! You're going to permanently damage her, and even then she won't want you. She'll be damaged goods, and you won't want her either!"

"Did you even read the paper? I'm the_ best_ in all the _world_. I am completely ineligible of executing anything other than perfection. Inadequacy is not in my nature."

Blaise shook his head, "Too bad that you're brain dead as well as arrogant."

"Too bad you can't make a potion for that." Draco sneered.

"I'll remember to hold a fundraiser." Blaise spoke icily, "How many times have we been through this? It's pathetic, get your act together."

"I don't see her anymore! It's been ages since I last saw her alright. I really don't need you reminding me of her when I'm clearly trying to move on. I get it alright. Draco bad, I get it." he paused, "It's all your fault anyway!" Draco added. What a hypocrite of Blaise to judge him, for things he'd done himself.

"My fault! How the bloody hell is it my fault!" Blaise was outraged. Draco always had to find a way to turn things around. Draco was a grown man, his actions were no ones fault but his own.

"Don't act like you weren't the one who did it first back in seventh year to Tracey Davis! It was winter break, everyone was away and we were the only ones left behind. You thought it would be funny. You started it, you're a bad influence!"

"Well fucking hell I used other spells, I didn't fucking obliviate her." Blaise stoop up to get his point across clearly, he wasn't going to take Draco's shit. "Once! I snuck in once! I did that ONCE!"

"You fucking liar," Draco seethed and got up from his chair as well, "I saw you head out the window with your broom that one time after Christmas, before everyone came back from break!"

"But I _stopped_!"

"So did I!"

"So drop it!"

"Fine!"

"I'm seeing someone later, shows you." Draco slammed his chair back into his desk. Any lie was worth getting him of his back.

"Anyone interesting?" Blaise tested, not knowing whether or not to believe him.

Draco shrugged, "We'll see when I know her better," he lied.

Blaise picked up his bag. He didn't have time to fish for details, he would save all the questions for later. "Well I've got to go see some kid in Wales. Parents screwed up some potion they gave him, now he's green, literally."

As Blaise left, Draco felt the pager in his pocket vibrate. His eyes turned into slits. He did not like to be bothered on weekends.

A typical Sunday required nothing from Draco besides a proper good nights rest, and the occasional visit from Blaise regarding hanging out, or potions. He would spend the day doing nothing and everything his heart fancied. Sometimes he even made charity arrangements, some of which he only did on Saturdays. But those Saturdays he would spend pleasantly, as it was the type of charity work he rather enjoyed.

That is how he happily spent his weekends. Work, charity, and then the splendor of nothingness.

On this particular Sunday afternoon, Draco walked into his home in a foul mood. He let the door slam behind him, and it rattled the house. He was livid. Generally weekends were slightly busier than weekdays, nothing too overwhelming that couldn't be handled. Draco was important enough to leave the task to others. He only needed to be called on when his presence was a necessity. His team knowing his mood, generally refused on bothering him.

Normally, the highest ranked members of his team would take care of things. But stupid McLeary had to infect everyone with a cold. There were not enough professionals to handle one of the busier parts of the day. This meant the new obliviators would have to fill in.

Spending a Sunday morning working was not Draco's idea of a good time, to say he was in a bad mood was an understatement.

In a way, it was Draco's own fault, not that he would ever admit it. The rules were his own that forbid new obliviators from going out into the ''field'' without him in. He was there to fix anything that might, and more than not did, go wrong. It was also how the files on the new obliviators were further enhanced. Some newbies were better than others, that was always the case. He couldn't build the best team without knowing who needed more help, and giving them more practice. Draco would analyze each and every one of them, who was a natural, who couldn't work under pressure, and who needed more training. All of this would go into each of the newbies personal reports, or as Draco liked to call it, "Ugh, more paper work."

He almost hexed one of the new obliviators for asking too many bloody questions.

Draco angrily took off his robe and threw it on the couch. "Fucking idiots," he went over to the bar and poured himself a shot of whiskey. He knew it was too early, but maybe it would help him go back to sleep.

_Tap tap tap!_

"The fuck!" he threw the drink on the floor and let it shatter. "I can't have one fucking moment of peace! No, Draco _always_ has to work! Does Draco get one minute for himself? No, Draco does not! It's hard to be wonderful." he ranted.

The owl pecking at the window momentarily flapped it's wings and moved away from the window upon hearing the outburst. "Yeah, yeah. Come in you bloody beast." he took of the latch and opened the window. The owl flew to mantlepiece and Draco went and took the letter from its leg. The owl simply stared at him.

"I suppose you want a treat too," Draco mocked. "Well here." he opened an ornate porcelain box on the mantle and took out an owl treat from inside. The owl picked it up from Draco's hand and stayed put. "Response, figures. It's hard to be important." he grumbled.

Draco went and sat down on the couch. 'To Draco' was written on the front in a handwriting he didn't recognize. Hastily opening it, out of anger not curiosity, he unfolded the page inside.

He rolled his eyes, "What a waste of paper." only the top few lines had writing in a small neat print. But as he realized who it was from and what it said, his mood quickly brightened and he forgot what had made him upset in the first place.

_Draco,_

_You're intentions are questionable and I have my rights to doubt you. You offered me your help and I've decided to hear you out before making my final decision. I still don't trust you but if you truly want to right your wrongs, your promise to help me is a good first step. If you're not busy today, how about tea at my place?_

_Hermione_

"Twinky!" Draco yelled, and with a pop a house elf appeared, "Paper, ink and a quill." he demanded and within a minute she returned with the items he asked for. She set them on the coffee table.

"Anything else, sir?" Twinky asked.

"No, that will be all." she bowed and left.

_Took you long enough._

_-D_

_**A/N: If anyone has a better name for the new obliviators other than ''newbies'', please let me know!**_

_**See you all in a week and a half ;)**_


	13. Layers

_**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling I'd be too busy writing about magical beasts, but here I am.**_

**13. Layers**

Though Draco had been there hundreds of times, he had to admit that everything looked different when the lights weren't off. All the shadows and ghostly silhouettes came to life as nothing more than figurines and odd nick-knacks.

Draco spared a glance towards the hallway. It was odd to, for the first time, not walk towards the end of it.

"Sit," she waved in direction of the sofa. "I'll uh, go get the tea." she disappeared into the smaller hallway opposite. There were only two doors, one on the right and one on the left. The door on the right was open and he could barely make out her dining room. He could tell by it's perfect pristine order, and Hermione's personality, that it wasn't used much. He doubted the china cabinet meant much to her. If he had to guess, they were gifts she had accumulated once moving in. Everybody loved giving gifts to heroes after all.

"Live here long?" he called out.

"About." Hermione replied, not bothering to make it a conversation.

Draco rolled his eyes. Here she was about to open up about some great secret, but she couldn't even open up about nonsensical meaningless things like her apartment. The women made no sense, but he continued to love her.

Hermione set down the tray at the center of the wooden coffee table and handed him his tea on a china cup that had thin golden designs around the rim. He almost laughed at the idea that she was serving him with her best china. He certainly did not consider himself in need of such splendor at her house.

She took her cup and sat in the chair that was farthest from him.

Hermione stared down at the cup on her lap, and dared to look at Draco from the corner of her eyes. He was drinking from his cup, and looking straight at her. She quickly looked away. She raised the cup to drink but noticed him still looking at her.

"What?" Hermione asked in annoyance.

Draco snickered, "It's your house Granger, you tell me why someone you loathe and despise is in your home having tea like old friends."

"I got bored," she sneered. After spending a good portion of her day convincing herself to send the letter to Draco, she had spent the rest of the day regretting it. She had then come to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy would never show up, because that was the Malfoy she knew. The Malfoy she knew would never be caught dead at her house.

Then he showed up, and she had to face the reality. Malfoy was in her house, and there was no way to get rid of him. She had lost her want to discuss her problems with someone who wasn't a part of her life. She was bitter and irritated. Life had been hard enough on her as it was, she very much doubted this one person could completely change that.

Hermione wanted him to leave. Part of her wanted to tell him so, but her more feminine side, the nonsensical side, wanted him to fight to get her to open up. She wanted Draco to prove his devotion to the matter. Even though he had no reason to care.

"Mmhm, I bet you were. Well get on with it, I'm a busy man I can't spend all day waiting for you to feel the slightest bit chatty."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's personal, Malfoy! I can't just come out with it."

"I am the best-"

"Obliviator in the world. Yes, I've heard." Hermione shook her head, "It's personal."

"Well then, I guess you don't need me." he stood to leave.

"No!" suddenly she was very aware of how much she needed him. Fact was, unless she was about to go to the Middle East or Canada to find one of the other ''worlds best obliviators,'' she was stuck with the one in front of her.

Draco sighed heavily, "Come on, I won't sell you out for illegal use of the spell. Considering if what you did wasn't legal, there are regulations you know. None the case, you're safe with me."

She scoffed at such a sentence. Safe with Malfoy? Not likely.

He did have a slight point though. There was a chance she would end up in trouble if she confessed to anyone else. Hermione didn't know what type of punishment they would give to a girl who erased her own parents memories, but she did not want to find out.

"Go on Granger, I don't have all day." Draco persisted as he sat back down.

Hermione sighed and cringed.

"Well, say that one of my friends did a mind altering spell and they couldn't undo it." she blurted out in a rush. He stopped, cup in the air, and stared at her.

He stared at her intensely, trying to make sense of what she had just said. "Why would you want to do that? And why would you want to undo it? People rarely undo those spells." Though the spell came with a counter curse, undoing was not the point of it.

"I..." she took a deep breath. Here it was, this was going to be bad. She just knew it. "I obliviated my parents. Basically, I am non existent to them. I gave them whole new lives and identities. They're off somewhere in Australia having a grand old time without me. It seemed like such a good idea. They would be safer during the war if I wasn't a part of their lives, and if they moved somewhere where Voldemort couldn't find them. I thought that once it was over, if I made it out, I would just undo it but then... it didn't work." her voice faltered and she couldn't look at him.

"A spell like that, it's pretty big." Draco said, "There's quite a number of restrictions because of it. Anyone can do it, sure, but to do it right requires a lot of training. It's not just making people forget they had say a dog, it takes a toll on the brain. If it's not done exactly right, trying to get the memories back becomes a harder task. The part of the brain that stored those memories, rejects the counter spell because it is no longer recognizable for its function because there was a problem completing the spell, that is, considering it was stored at all."

"It's basically like a box," Draco continued, "You put things in it, lock it with a key. If you don't have the right key, you've got to figure out another way to get into it and take the objects out. But if there was a problem saving things inside, like say the box had a hole, then you never saved anything."

Hearing him say it, that she may never get her parents memories back, was a hard pill to swallow. She looked down quickly but he had seen the tears rimming her eyes.

Draco quickly set down his cup, and went to her side. He crouched down on the floor and looked up at her red brimming eyes. "Hey," he whispered softly, "I'll fix it."

Hermione sniffled, "You don't know."

"You're right, I don't know." he responded. "People who do mind altering spells, usually aren't related. It is much harder to perform the spell on someone you're emotionally invested in. Even if it is done for the right reasons. You did it for the right reasons, completely understandable. Memory spells have to be flow with ease, like thoughts. Confidence is most important, even when you haven't any. To erase yourself from your parents lives, is not an easy thing to do. I commend you for trying it, shows how brave you are." Draco complimented.

Hermione thought back to that day. Her mother, was first. Hermione's hand had been trembling, but she had tried to maintain a strong hand. Not strong enough. As she did it, she kept getting distracted by the voice in the back of her head screaming doubts. With her father, she paused before finishing, mourned the loss of life as she knew it, and quickly ended the spell. Too quickly. "I thought it would be okay." she breathed and shook her head. She didn't think about what distractions or pauses would do to her spells. Stupidity, because clearly she knew better.

Hermione looked at him, she couldn't imagine doing that sort of thing to people everyday. "Does it ever happen to you?" she had a genuine curiosity.

"What does?"

"Do you ever get nervous?"

Draco thought of all those nights he erased her memory, and it pained him to lie to her like this. To hold something back from her when she was so being so transparent. "I do." he thought of the first time he visited her. He had been nervous, and unsteady. But not enough to perform the spell incorrectly. Obliviating was much simpler than altering a mind and building a completely different life. "But then, I think about how important it is, what I do I mean. A lot of people count on me, every second of every hour of every day. Just because I go home, doesn't mean my job is done. It's never done, it's never over. I have to do a good job, all the time."

"Doesn't that make you more nervous?"

"No. It's a challenge," he stroked her face, "I like challenges."

Hermione looked so fragile, like she was in both physical and emotional pain. She looked scared beyond anything else. He couldn't leave her like this. He loved her and he would do anything and everything to make her world right again. Her pain was his pain. "I'll undo the spell," he assured her.

"Why would you even want do a thing like that?" she asked softly, "You hate me."

He took her hand in his, "I'm a muggle lover now, haven't you heard?" he grinned. He then matched her tone in softness, as if it were all a secret no one could hear, "We're all different now. All of us. We all grew up, I see it in you. I just want you to it in me too."

Hermione hated to admit it, but his words were beyond sensible.

She looked into his eyes, and believed every word as a truth. Something about it, the sincerity of his voice tugged at her. He had noticed a change in her, like he was someone who knew her, even though they didn't speak. Draco knew her more than Hermione had thought. It was strange to know you're enemy could surpass all those layers and walls that had been built, and see deep within. Hermione could not offer the same. She never had a reason to go past what she thought was the real Malfoy, some arrogant stuck up rich kid.

This Malfoy, the grown up Malfoy, was so much more. She was rather impressed. He had completely changed. He worked hard and it was blunt how smart he was. He was an important, valuable asset to the wizarding world. Hermione had to admit that there were things about him she greatly admired, them being in relation to his work and how good he was. But most importantly, the most valuable of all, he had learned to be human.

Draco had learned that being a wizard didn't mean he was better than muggles. It meant that he had more responsibilities. He had a world to keep secret, and with that responsibility came caring for the well being of muggles. There were still wizards out there who because they could, would continue to cause harm to muggles. That no longer sat well with him.

"Tell you what," Draco continued, "You let me know when you're free. Take care of the portkey, and I'll do the rest."

"Everyone's tried, you're probably not going to do much better." she mumbled because that was her luck. Hermione had not meant it to sound the way that it had.

With that, a fire had brewed within Draco. She just _always_ had to say something stupid and infuriating. "I'm not like you're little friends." he spat, "They don't possess half the power I do. Who's the obliviator around here, nay, worlds _best_ obliviator, because it sure isn't Weasel. Don't insult me and my abilities by saying I can't fix shit when I haven't even tried. You don't even know the half of all the things I can do. You don't know me, so fucking start trying. I don't owe you anything but my apologies, and if trying to make your life a little more easier isn't an apology enough then I'm wasting my fucking time." he got up off the floor and she stood with him.

"I- I didn't mean it like that Malfoy." she quickly tried to fix the situation, she grabbed his arm and he stopped walking away. "It's just that we've all tried so hard I just... I don't want to get my hopes up... again."

He looked into her eyes, she didn't say much but her eyes begged him not to give up on her. Draco sighed and let his anger go with the breath, "Look, I understand. It's stressful. You've been through a lot, but would you let me try before passing judgment?" Hermione nodded, "Send me an owl, or stop by my office when you've decided when we should go to Australia."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you. Really. I wouldn't have come to you but-"

"It's important," he squeezed her shoulder, "I'd have done the same." Draco smiled.

And with that, Hermione Granger let herself believe that Draco Malfoy would fix all her problems. He would make her world right again. It was weird, but he was so damn confident.


	14. Inspirational Hero

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling won't answer my calls, still not mine.**_

**14. Inspirational Hero**

"Hannah, what did I tell you about calling me your boyfriend?"

"Not to do it." she pipped.

"_And?_"

"That mummy has a problem with it, because you're too old for me."

"So what am I to you?" Draco tried again.

"My boyfriend." she insisted.

Draco slapped his forehead with his hand. "No Hannah, I am not your boyfriend."

"But I've got a pool in my backyard and you've got shiny hair, this means we're forever."

"That's nice but—" he looked around, "Billy!" Draco grabbed the small boy my the shoulders and gently led him over as he was passing, "Billy has shiny hair, and I bet he really likes pools. Don't you Billy?"

"I like water, I take showers everyday." Billy nodded, his short golden hair catching the morning sun.

"Maybe Billy," Draco suggested, "Would like to be your boyfriend?"

"Ew, no! She's got cooties!" the boy ran away from them to the other side of the field as fast as he could. The whole idea of having a girlfriend frightened Billy greatly. He did not want to be like his eldest brother who took his girlfriend out on dates instead of hanging out with his friends. The one who snogged on the couch. The one who was saving up his money to buy a ring. The one who talked about things like marriage. Having a girlfriend was like being doomed to get married. Billy did not want to be married, or put a girl before his mates.

"See, Billy's not mature like you."

"Hannah, I'm your coach. I'm not here to be your boyfriend, I'm here to teach you how to fly and play Quidditch."

"I hate Quidditch, it stinks worse than the potion my mum rubs on me when I've got a cold." Hannah stated.

"Hannah, if you hate it, why are you here?" Draco asked, loosing his patience with the small little freckled redhead.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Cuz your my boyfriend."

Draco crouched down to her eye level, "Listen little missy, you are too young to be having hormonal feelings." he said, pointing his finger at her. "You will not call me your boyfriend. You will either play Quidditch, or you will go take up ballet like your mum wants you to do."

Hannah put her hands on her hips, unfazed, "Will you be teaching ballet?"

"No."

"Then I'll stay here." she said stubbornly, going over to the bench and dropping her broom carelessly, letting it hit the soft ground. She hugged her pullover and ran off to join her friends as they waited for their parents to pick them up.

"Recruiting for the Draco Malfoy fanclub?"

"Nah, they do that on their own." Draco responded, not bothering to turn around and address the person until he realized, "Granger?" he was surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I went to your office looking for you, I figured you might be around, and your secretary said you were here. I admit, I didn't believe her."

Her hair was straight but pulled back into a ponytail, and he noticed she had on makeup, something she rarely did unless it was a special day. She had on a black dress, black stockings, and a navy cardigan buttoned just at the top. She looked beautiful. He only hoped she had gotten so dolled up for him.

"I'm an inspirational hero, what can I say?" Draco shrugged arrogantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I would hardly call teaching kids how to fly either inspirational, or heroic."

"It's not as glamorous as killing trolls, but hey, I'm still a hero. It doesn't take saving the world," he began to walk away from her, knowing she would follow. "Someone should tell Potty that."

Hermione followed behind as Draco walked towards all the children. They were huddled together playing games and talking.

"Father says I will be the first one in my year to get my Hogwarts letter."

"Last Halloween, I took all my siblings chocolate frogs and set them free in the living room. It was so funny! There were over two dozen frogs jumping everywhere! We couldn't find them all for days!"

"Draco is so my boyfriend. I have a pool. Boys love pools. This means we're meant to be forever."

"Settle down everyone." Draco calmly spoke, they quieted. It hadn't been a loud voice but everyone knew to listen, "You all did great today, I'm really impressed. You've all gotten so good so fast. Next week I will teach you some more seeker techniques, we may even have a light game of Quidditch." there were hushed excited whispers, "I already see some of your parents coming in to pick you up, so set your brooms into their proper slots before you go. Make sure you put your brooms in the slots with your names on them. Until next class, have a good week!"

"Bye Draco!" they all chanted. Some gave him high fives, the polite ones thanked him for helping them, while some girls went in for hugs.

Hermione felt a tug on her robes and looked down, "Hello," Hermione spoke brightly to the young girl in front of her.

"Just so you know," the little girl placed her hands on her hips. She had a look that meant serious business, "Draco is my boyfriend. You can't have him, so back off."

Hermione stuttered, "Um-"

"Hannah, what did I tell you about saying stuff like that?" Draco warned, "I am not your boyfriend, I am too old and therefor it's gross. Honey, I'm flattered," he said softly before his tone changed back to ferocity, "But you need to find someone your own age. You're too young to date anyway! If you don't cut this funny business I'll make sure your mom transfers you into that ballet class."

"You are _so_ unfair! You are _so_ mean! I hate you, you're the worst boyfriend ever!" Hannah yelled and stormed off.

When Hermione turned back to Draco, he was already talking to parents. She stood back and watched. It was really weird, he was so nice to them, and the kids. When she had found out Draco did charity work teaching kids to fly on weekends, her first and instant thought was, who the hell would let their kids near Malfoy? It was easy to see why. He got along well with everyone. It was odd. But she didn't let that stop her from asking anyway.

"So," Hermione was helping Draco put away some forgotten brooms, "Why would parents ever leave you alone with their kids?" he looked at her with distaste, "No offense."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Because I'm nice, Granger." he shrugged. He looked at the name engraved on the broom, and put it in the slot that matched. "I like kids. I'm good with them. It took parents a while to actually trust me alone with them, they'd sit in the stands the whole time."

It was a small Quidditch field in the back of the London Wizarding Community Center, which Malfoy heavily funded. In fact, it was through him that the field even existed. There was a plaque at the entrance that welcomed all to Malfoy Field.

The equipment was shared, except for the children's. Draco had explained how he had bought all the brooms for the fifteen children himself. They were top of the line, "The best of the best for my students. They're kids, they deserve it." he said as he shrunk the large broom storage that housed all the brooms. He took it into his locker, in the shared locker room. Not much undressing went on in there.

"That's a lot of children for you to take care of." Hermione said as he closed the locker.

"I had lots of help in the beginning, but it turned out they really listened to me. There wasn't any point when they wouldn't listen to anyone else but me. They're not dumb, and they're good kids. They know when to follow rules and listen... and I intimidate them. That helps loads." he chuckled.

"I thought you were their hero," she grinned, "Can't be a hero, and be feared at the same time."

He rolled his eyes, "It's not fear Granger, it's respect. You can't be a hero if you don't have any respect."

"How did these kids get into the program anyway? I mean, these kids have pools, and can take ballet, not exactly underprivileged if you ask me. Why didn't their families just hire someone to teach them to fly?" Hermione had heard a lot about the center, even attended some conventions that had been held there. The Center was made to help children and adults who were in rough spots in their lives. Having a pool in the backyard, didn't exactly sound like roughing it.

Draco gave her a cold stare, she was always making big assumptions on things she knew nothing about. She always acted like she had the world pegged. He opened the door that led out into the halls for her. "Big assumption for someone who doesn't know these kids, don't you think?" he led the way, Hermione barely keeping up with his long strides.

"There were only a few people who actually registered their kids. They either trusted me enough, or didn't care enough to know who taught the program. Most of these kids spend the week here because it's better than being at home. They take ballet, they take dance, they play instruments, they make friends, all here at the Community Center. The Center's a great place for them to take advantage of things they normally wouldn't be afforded the privilege of doing."

"When we saw the sign up list barely full, we did the only thing logical. Called up the orphanages to see if any kids were interested. That's where most of these kids come from. Don't even try to ask, they won't talk about it. Won't tell their stories. It's tough for them to talk about."

"Kids like Hannah, for example, have a different story. Parents like hers help fund the Center, so if they want their kid in a program, well, no one's going to stop them. It's not my job to care about where they come from. It's my job that they have a good time, and learn something new in the process."

Hermione stopped following him down the halls. Where had Draco Malfoy gone? This was clearly not the same boy she once knew. Out of all his achievements, Hermione was most taken by this alone. His outlook was so deep, and so pure.

She almost laughed at herself, Hermione felt inspired.

Hermione smiled and shook her head as she walked towards him. She felt inspired by a man she never would have deemed an inspiration, or a hero, or much else for that matter. Draco Malfoy was turning out to be something else.

Draco noticed her footsteps stop, he turned around and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Hermione chuckled and smiled up at him, "That's really sweet."

Draco nearly died as she looked up at him. It was her first true, genuine smile towards him. She wasn't laughing at him, or finding something funny. No, this smile was different. It was refreshing, it radiated off her. It moved mountains, it made him believe in the impossible.

So Draco did the only thing he could, he let all the happiness he felt show on his face. He probably looked like a stupid smiling fool, but he didn't care.

"I do what I can. I get it now you know," Draco began, "How awful it must be to have some rich kid flaunting their pools, or their new clothes when the person next to them has nothing. Rich children like to go on and on about all the great things they have. Example number one," he pointed towards himself, "So I try and pull them aside and explain it to them. Not everyone here is that lucky, so they should be more considerate of others feelings. I learned about that later in life, as you can see." he laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione laughed.

"Anyway, sorry, you came to see me about something?" he realized.

"Oh right!" she pulled out a piece of parchment from her robes, "If you're still willing to..." she fidgeted, expecting to be turned down and rejected. It felt odd invading his life for her own personal gain.

"I am." Draco said confidently, knowing she was feeling unsure of his willingness to help her.

Hermione smiled briefly, "Well, these are the day's I'm free. Whenever you're free too just let me know, and we can-"

Draco looked at the paper she handed him, and could care less what he had planned on those days. He was a powerful man, people were willing to wait.

"Two weeks from now is the soonest date on here, how about then?" he suggested.

"That's terrific." Hermione could barely utter the words. She knew she had sounded less excited than she had meant to, but she was still trying to wrap her head around the new Malfoy. A man who had become selfless, and quick to resolve problems that weren't his own. She had expected him to put it off to one of the last dates she had jotted down. She had never thought he'd go for one of the early ones.

Draco checked his watch and frowned, "I have to go, I'm going to be late." He rushed the last part out as he began to leave, "We'll go for a long weekend. It'll be easier. I can assess the problem, and fix it without feeling too rushed. I'll take care of the portkey. I'll see you soon, Granger."

Terror squeezed Hermione's heart. Had he just said what she thought he had? No, no, no! Absolutely not! "But-!" by the time she managed to utter a syllable it was too late, and he was gone. "I never said anything about a long weekend."

**A/N: Sneaky Draco! Plays so nice and yet plays so dirty! Let me know what you all thought, I was really excited about this one!**

****Happy New Year's to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers! :)****


	15. Coasting

_**Disclaimer: Anddddd... I still don't own.**_

_**A/N: **I have the links to the pictures of Australia that I used for inspiration on my profile.** **_

_**I'm going to try and speed things up and lengthen chapters. Usually it takes me a long time to get characters together because the chapters are so short. Looking at it being chapter 15, it's beginning to bug me.**_

_**On another note, **__**wow**__** thank you all for the follows!**__** A**__**lso,**__** a big thank you to **__**i. read. a. hell. of. a. lot**_ **(sorry, I had to do the spaces it wouldn't let me without it -_-)**_**, a fan, Guest, sam, WTFHP, neepagummapu, AussieSweet, butterflyflyaway, **__**and**__** Imwaiting4myAliceandEdward **__**you're all so sweet and made my tough days bearable!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

**15. Coasting**

Somehow in those weeks following, Malfoy had managed to talk Hermione into giving over reigns of the portkey. It was settled that Draco would request one, and Hermione would pick it up when it was ready. The small box, no bigger than her small, reasonably girlish hand, was currently placed on the coffee table as Hermione sat across it. Her legs were crossed, one foot bouncing about in the air out of nerves. In all honesty, she was trying really hard not to throw up her breakfast.

Alongside her morning breakfast and coffee, she had opted for a small glass of ginger ale to settle her stomach. Now she regretted both. The coffee had made her extra jittery, and the ginger ale failed to please her poor stomach. Tea would have been a better option, but she very much doubted it could do anything for her now.

Malfoy would be there at any moment. Hermione decided the minutes would be best spent convincing herself that it was a most normal situation. That's what she had told herself repeatedly in hopes that sleep would take her last night. It did nothing to soothe her. She had stared at the ceiling the whole night, only experiencing a brief moment of rest she didn't even see coming. She remembered being wide awake, and then waking up an hour or two later, her mind restless to make sense of the mess she had gotten herself into.

They were wizards for Merlins sake! A portkey could easily take them to and from. Why did they have to spend a whole weekend? His expertise surely knew it would take a while if things were as bad as she made it sound. It made sense that he wanted to asses the situation to give it his best professional opinion, but that just didn't register as logic to her. The logical part of Hermione's brain claimed Malfoy wanted a sunny vacation, and this was the perfect opportunity. Either way, she was stuck with Malfoy for the weekend. Perhaps she would get lucky and their stay would be cut short due to quick success.

She toyed around with the buckles of the small leather purse on her lap. All her belongings for the weekend were shrunken and rattling about inside. The doorbell rang and Hermione ungraciously jumped in her seat before getting up.

Hermione checked the peephole for safety and continued to open the door, "Morning." she said, most awkwardly.

"Good morning, Granger." Draco responded, quite chipper. His good mood caught her off guard and it took her a minute, that was spent in great awkwardness, to ask him inside.

"All set to go?" he asked once he was in the living room.

"Yes. Would you like something to drink first?"

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I like to travel portkeys on an empty stomach." Hermione frowned at her own stupidity, scarfing down food left and right, not even contemplating the trip. She inwardly groaned, this was going to end badly she could feel it.

"Alright, let me just fill up Apples' food and water. He's probably asleep in the laundry room next to the kitchen, he likes it in there."

"Apple?" Malfoy raised his eyebrow.

"Oh you know Apples," at Malfoy's questioning stare she further explained, "The cat."

"Oh." he replied dumbly. Hermione went into the kitchen and came back out with two dishes. One filled with water, the other with food. She set it on the floor on top of a mat. "Kept him did you?" Apples came out of the kitchen. His tail was high in the air, flicking back and forth. He saw Draco, and Draco could have sworn he made a face before going to drink some water.

"Well, no one's claimed him. Might as well give him a loving home." she spoke, out of instinct turning on the telly to the food channel. "You be good okay. Harry's going to come by later to fill up your bowls. I'll be back soon." she stroked his fur and stood up from crouching down.

There was something very odd about the situation, "Aren't you going to turn off the telly?" Draco asked.

"Oh no, Apples likes it. Keeps him company while I'm away. Plus, it's fun for him when they cook fish."

Draco stared at Hermione, heavily wondering about her sanity. Maybe he really did need to cut down on his late night visits. Part of him wanted to find it rather cute, the other side turned away from the idea completely. The thought of leaving the telly on for his owl was utterly bizarre, and an idea he did not wish to entertain. "If you insist." he noticed the small box on the table, "Is that the portkey?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. Putting the long strap of her bag across her chest where it would be best secured.

Draco picked up the box, "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. He lifted the small mangled silver hair brush from the box. It was rusty, and had many missing teeth. Draco held out the brush to her and a second after she took a firm hold of it, he felt that familiar hook in his stomach yanking him forward.

Her apartment was no more.

After what seemed like free falling for hours, Hermione suddenly saw bright green grass. She was unceremoniously dumped upon it. Hitting the ground with a thud, she grimaced.

Hermione sat up and groaned.

Malfoy was rubbing his back, "I think I landed on a rock." he grabbed the small rock behind him, and threw it across the field with angry force.

Hermione would have laughed, had it not been for the overwhelming feeling at the pit of her stomach that was creeping its way up, "Oh no!" she yelled quickly getting up and finding a private spot behind a tree to leave the sour contents of her stomach. All signs had been pointing to it all along.

Draco got up and dusted himself off. He shivered in disgust as he heard her wretch.

In the meantime, she had taken out a bottle of water from her purse and was rinsing her mouth. "Urgh," she held her stomach as she walked towards him. "That was disgusting."

"I had a feeling you would get sick," he frowned.

Hermione felt that his words had come out as a dig, like he expected her to be stupid enough to have breakfast and get travel sickness. Like he was superior. Hermione immediately began to defend herself, "I have every right. Thrown around like a little rag doll, floating around endlessly like some imbecile. It's no wonder I prefer to waste a day and take a plane."

Draco dug around his jackets inner breast pocket, ignoring her rant. He had thought of everything, and traveled well prepared to suit any of Hermione's needs. Several potions in unbreakable bottles, and a first aid kit, just to name a few of the belongings he carried, were in his magically enchanted pocket. The items small in size until they were taken out. Feeling the shape of the potion he was looking for, he took out a clear teal vile. "Here, this should make you feel better."

She took the vile and looked at it. Considering he could have killed her long before then, she uncorked the bottle, and grimaced as the contents glided down her throat. She felt the sudden need to burp, and covered her mouth with her hand, quietly doing so. The smell was minty yet floral.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Hermione smiled.

Draco held out his hand, "I want to show you something." he was surprised that she took it without complaint. He intertwined his fingers with hers, and smiled at how small her hand was in his. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, "I think you'll like it, it's not too far off."

After a couple of yards they headed up an upwards tilt in the land. As they went higher and higher, the dirt grounds became rock. "Okay, watch your step." Draco slowly went up, never letting go. Hermione lost her footing, but Draco was quick to hold onto her, keeping her firmly in place.

"Thank you." she said and he smiled. Hermione wondered what this was all about. Risking her neck out to be shown something, well, it better be worth it. Though she noticed after her near slip, Malfoy being more watchful of her. Even taking both her hands in his. It was nice, and she wondered if Harry or Ron would have done the same. Probably not. Chances being she wouldn't have let them. It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself. Scrapes and bruises were a part of life. It was nothing she couldn't bounce back from.

"Wow." Hermione gasped.

They had reached the top. Here at the edge of all the trees, rocks outlined the coast. The sky was a beautiful blue, but far out into the edge of the ocean the skies were beginning to turn a light shade of pink. Giant boulders littered the coast and she had to admit, she'd never seen anything so beautiful.

To the far left was a shallow beach. A sandy stretch found its way away from the shore as if threatening to leave. The waves captured it eventually, and forced it under water. The sandy depths surrounding had already been claimed shallow by the sea. High tide waited to take the rest.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked.

"Very much." Hermione nodded, not once taking her eyes off the view. There was so much beauty to see and explore. She was suddenly very excited about their stay.

Hermione's face was lit up. He loved being the one to make her so happy. He loved being able to show her this, to have this moment with her. There, at the top, he pretended no one else existed in the world. No one else mattered. He would take her to the ends of the world. Show her things that would marvel and delight her. Anything. Do anything. Be anything. Whatever made her happy.

They spent a while up there, much to Hermione's persistence. But soon, too soon for Hermione, they were off again towards the house.

"Let me show you up to your room." Malfoy said as they stood at the entry way. The stairs greeted them first thing. Its intricate iron banister ascended and then turned left into the wall on the second floor. It gave a good view of upstairs and all the doors. Beneath the banister that led to the wall, was a hallway that led to the kitchen. The living room was across from them.

The house sat up atop one of the smaller hills. Hermione had found the outside quite lovely and charming. Of course, she wasn't surprised. Malfoy picked the place after all. It was a large home but something about it was quaint. The walls were a light slate gray with white trimming. Monochrome black and white paintings hung on the hallway walls.

"Your family beach house?" Hermione asked, following him up the stairs.

"No, Blaise's." he pointed to the wall that led upstairs. Moving portraits of Blaise and his family were neatly hung in white frames double outlined in gold. "I asked him for a favor."

"Oh." she hadn't noticed the pictures. The dark Italian smiled at her through the portraits, along with a beautiful tall thin women, and a handsome man. He sure did come from good genes.

Currently, Blaise was happily under the impression that Draco had moved on from Hermione and was on a romantic weekend getaway with his new mystery girlfriend. Blaise had been eagerly urging Draco to move on for years now, so when he heard that Draco had finally listened, he practically gave him the house. '_It's yours anytime you want it mate_.' were his exact words, followed by a suggestive wink.

Draco pointed out the bathroom on the landing, and opened a door to the far right. "This is it." he opened the door to a pale pink and champagne colored room. The bed was large and pink, with many pillows. It had matching curtains dropping from the ceiling, much like those bedrooms of Versailles she always admired. There was gold outlining everything, even the small table and chair under the large window that faced the ocean.

Hermione was not much of a girly girl, but something about the bubbly room put her in good spirits. She felt like a princess.

"Do you like it? I mean, if the room reminds you too much of Pepto Bismol there's like five other rooms." Draco rambled, trying his best to please her. He didn't take her for a girly girl but he took a chance and gave her the room. The girls in Blaise's family would always fight for the room, young, and old.

"Highly feminine," she frowned as she looked around at the ornate dressing table. It had already been stocked with feminine products she never even considered using. There were several lavish body powders from France, and perfumes from Italy, as she could tell by the words on the bottles. And all kinds of lotions. "It's a sweet room, very princess." Hermione smiled in approval.

But there was something about her eyes.

Draco walked up to her, worry gracing his handsome features.

"What?" Hermione asked confused. He was staring at her intensely, suddenly his hand was cupping her face, his thumb softly grazing under her eyes.

"Did you sleep? You look awfully tired."

Hermione wanted to respond. In fact, she thought she had before realizing how lost she was in that moment. The way he was looking at her. It was strange. Yet oddly nice. No man had ever looked at her like that. It was not a look that held solely concern for her well being, something else lay behind it. Something that scared her, yet made her want to laugh at such a silly little thought. Malfoy could never have any real like for her, so why did it look like he did?

"It's nothing." she whispered, suddenly stepping away from his hold and clearing her throat. "Just a tad nervous, about my parents." she quickly explained. Her nerves reached an all time high. Hermione wondered if it was possible to faint from such fearsome anxiety.

"Relax, and try to get some rest. I'll bring you some tea. It will help you sleep."

"No really Malfoy, it's okay." Hermione pressed.

"Nonsense." Draco was going to have none of it, "Don't take this the wrong way but you look terrible. You need all the energy you can get it's going to be a busy weekend. Lay down a bit, I'll be right back."

Draco went downstairs to make Hermione's tea. He slipped some drops of sleeping potion into it. He had been so sure she would have stayed asleep with a little encouragement. It was clear she had woken up once the spell had worn off last night. He wasn't happy about it, and even more unhappy about finding her awake.

He knocked on the door, "Come in." she yelled.

She was so oblivious, it was cute.

Hermione was on the bed, sitting up due to all the pillows. Her shoes were off and her arms were crossed. "See? Not the least bit tired." she made a show of opening her eyes wide. He half smirked.

Draco shook his head, "You're just thinking too much." he handed her the tea and was about to sit down when he realized that was not the best idea. "My mom used to have the elf's make me this tea when I couldn't sleep, it's really soothing. Tastes good right?" she nodded, already feeling at ease, "Drink up."

By the time she had reached the bottom of the cup, she was already tipping over.

He took the cup out of her hands, and set it on the table. Draco lifted Hermione into his arms, carefully juggling her with one hand, as he unmade the bed with the other. Draco gently set her back down. He gave her a tender kiss on the lips as he tucked her in. "Sleep sweet princess."

**| • | • | • |**

In some far away place, people were calling her name.

"Granger, darling, wake up." she felt gentle hands on her shoulder. Hermione shook the hand off and turned over. The overwhelming feeling of unrest taking over her whole body. The bed was so plush and soft, the covers so warm.

"Aren't you hungry?" the voice asked.

She turned back around and stared up at the figure. The room was in silhouettes but the figure was masculine and broad. Her vision was still blurred but this man was too much muscle to be Harry or Ron. There was no one else except...

"Dad?" Hermione asked, voice hoarse from sleep. She was barely present, her mind still focused on going back to sleep.

Draco frowned, "Tomorrow dear." he moved away, "I'm going to turn on the light, cover your eyes." a second later the beside lamp came on.

Hermione quickly covered her head with the covers. The light was blinding and stung like hell. "Urgh! Leave me alone!" she screamed. Memory beginning to catch up with her, she remembered how much of a prick Malfoy was.

Draco pulled the covers off her, letting them fall to the floor. "Come on, up you go. Dinner time."

"I'm not hungry." Hermione whined, pulling away from him as he grabbed her hands to to pull her up.

"You can't sleep the whole night through. It's still morning in London and the sun just set here, come on. You have to get used to the time difference." he managed to lift her off the bed and into her shoes. The potion was still strong in Hermione's system, and Draco had to support her.

"See, I told you that you were tired."

"Whatever." she shot back through half open eyes.

"Hang on, hang on." he pulled her back to him as she was about to go down the steps. "You're too tired. You are going to fall down, and break your head open." he lifted her up into his arms for the second time that day.

"No, no, no! Put me down! Put me down! I'm not a toy!"

The portraits looked at them in alarm, "Granger, really. Relax, it's only to the bottom of the steps. I'm trying to be nice here. You're making it very difficult, as usual."

"I can walk just fine. I'm not tired at all." Draco set her down once he reached the bottom.

"Suit yourself." he made his way towards the kitchen.

He heard a bang and quickly turned around. Granger was clutching her forehead. He was regretting giving her any potion at all.

"Ow." she pouted.

Draco was quickly at her side. "Let me see." she took her hand away.

"I hit the wall." she frowned.

"I told you to let me help you." the side of her forehead was quickly turning purple. "Hold still," he took out his wand and fixed the bump. Draco held Hermione's arm, and had to shake her awake as she tried to sleep on his shoulder, until she had been properly seated at the table in the kitchen.

The round glass table had been already set. Forks, knifes, plates, spoons, salads, all the trimmings. Only thing missing was the chicken Draco was currently taking out of the oven.

"You put something in my tea." she glared through slits in her eyes as he set the chicken down on the table.

"Don't be ridiculous." he took off the gloves, and began to carve the chicken. "I am sure you will find everything to your liking." Draco said as he began to pile her plate. He did the same for himself and sat down.

"Do you like it?" he asked, holding his breath wishing for nothing more than her approval. Something he seemed to be doing a lot lately. But that was love was it not?

Hermione eagerly ate. It was pretty good. "Of course it's only natural that you purebloods would have nothing but the winners of Top Chef House Elves as your cooks." she rolled her eyes.

"So it's good?" he questioned.

"Yes Malfoy. I get it. You purebloods can't do anything for yourselves. You lot need other creatures to do things for you. It's crystal clear." Hermione snapped.

Draco smirked.

It was one of his evil kind of smirks. The ones back from his youth that had made him so... well, him. Hermione gave him a pointed look, "What?" she asked. Taking a sip of water. Feeling better, and alert.

"Where are the house elves?" he asked, a sadistically happy tone creeping into his voice.

Hermione paused. As she thought of it, she was caught of guard. She had not seen any house elves so far. There were none in the kitchen. "Resting?" Hermione said, unsure of herself. What was he getting at?

"I sent the ones that tend here back to Blaise's for the weekend." This had really sent Blaise's imagination running wild. What crazy kind of sexcapades was Draco going to be up to that he needed that much privacy?

"Why would you do a thing like that?" Hermione asked, not knowing if she liked where this was going.

"You don't seem to like it very much, the whole house elves thing. What was it that you started in Hogwarts? S.P.E.W.?"

"Society for the Pro-" she began proudly, but was silenced into shock as he finished for her.

"Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Yeah, I remember." he smiled.

"I..." Few people had actually taken any interest in S.P.E.W. Then, there were people like Ron, who couldn't be bothered to use acronyms, let alone recite what each letter stood for if faced in a life or death situation. To know her former enemy could do both, well, it was endearing. "I don't know what to say." Whether he believed in the cause or not, it was more than Ron could say. He had been a crummy treasurer.

"I pay mine. They were highly offended when I suggested it. It's a small amount, they refused to take more. They're not very fond of money. They don't like how change jingles." Draco chuckled.

The way she was looking at him, he knew he had won. Voldemort could come back right now and kill him by a slow and painful death and still, Draco would die a happy man.

That look, it was the look girls got when they would be given a piece of jewelry they had admired dearly from a shop window. The girls who would look and want, but never say so. The look that would come from those girls came down to complete and unfiltered love. Without being told so, such a simple action gave them the affirmation that they were cared for, adored and above all, noticed. They were guaranteed love so bold as to be given full attention, even through silence in a crowd.

It was all that girls wanted.

Draco didn't know what was so special about anything he had said. Perhaps remembering, made all the difference in the world.

"So who cooked?" Hermione asked gingerly.

"Who do you think?" Draco played.

Hermione grinned and shook her head, "You don't cook."

He held up his glass, "Surprise."

"Why would you learn how to cook?"

"Because I want to do things for myself." he teased her.

Hermione just wanted to curse herself into oblivion. He was bloody perfect! It wasn't enough that he had changed. No. Not enough that he was best Obliviator. Not enough that he had invented a new spell, no. Not enough that he did charity work. Not even that he had agreed to help her out of his own selflessness. He just kept doing terribly amazing things, it was driving her batty! And after everything, he had also learned how to cook! And here Hermione had thought she had seen it all. What was next, was he going to clean without a wand? Was he going to make shoes out of leaves for needy children? Where did his madness end!

Bloody hell, he even remembered her old organization! He seemed to be trying to win her over. It all had to be in her head, it just had to be. He had no reason to get her to like him. She had already forgiven him.

This new Draco Malfoy was definitely full of surprises. Hermione was terrified to find out what amazing goodness his heart still contained, but at the same time, was terribly excited to find out. He was quickly becoming like a favorite book, if you will. She wanted to read it top to bottom. She wanted to know everything.

_**A/N: Please review this endless pit of words I just posted lol**_

_**I'll probably post the next chapter within a couple of weeks. I'm already half way done with the next one but I need to finish the chapter that follows it to make sure it all makes sense. All the important stuff really comes into play so I really want to do justice for all of you. Rest assured, it will be another long update!**_

_**Again, pictures of what I describe as Australia are on my profile.**_

**P.S. Can anyone recommend any really good dark Draco fics?**


	16. We're All Family

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling still won't call me back and give me Draco.**_

_**A/N: Thank you to all of those who suggested stories for me to read, and thank you to all my reviewers and followers. I'm always pleasantly surprised when I check the following number so thank you! And reviews of course, make my day.**_

**AussieSweet: _Those are my favorite stories! I never get tired of them :)_**

**havinghopeagainsthope: _Woah, they were definitely a crazy ride lol I very much enjoyed them, thank you for suggesting them!_**

**Imwaiting4myAliceandEdward: _Do not hate me for still reading it lol I'm a superrrr slow reader apparently :/ I didn't realize how long it was, but I haven't left it so goes to show how much I'm enjoying it :) Thank you!_**

_**Thank you, as always, to emachookie.**_

**16. We're All Family**

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she glared at the ceiling. She was sure that Malfoy had slipped something into her tea yesterday. And that he had done it again after dinner. She had become too drowsy, too fast for someone who's thoughts could keep her awake forever.

She had woken up very early, the sun barely lighting up the room. She had freshened up, accomplishing her morning routine in peace. Then, had gone downstairs to make coffee before heading outside.

The sun had properly risen by the time she had made it out to the shore.

She left her shoes on the sand and ran into the water. She yelped in surprise as the water was frigid, then giggled happily as her toes smushed around in the sand. It made her feel little again. Careless and carefree.

Hermione wanted to go deeper. Leave all of this behind, if only for a moment. Swim. Swim with whatever lived in the deep depths of blue. But she always had that nagging side of her that warned her against carelessness. The adult side of her that always surfaced, ever since she was left by herself at Hogwarts. She had to be responsible, and think like her mother did in order to get buy without her. She had to be grown up.

Once she got started acting like an adult, it never stopped.

In the present her mind worked like so. Considering the benefits and the consequences of just letting go for a moment. She was alone, without a wand. It was not safe. Besides, the idea lost its attraction when she thought of getting wet without a way to dry off.

Hermione looked out towards sea and tried not to think of what bothered her the most. This calm was a good distraction. It soothed her, and put her mind at ease. Hermione didn't want to think of her parents, what could and what would not be. Hermione just wanted to exist for a moment where that was not relevant. Where she could forget.

"Are you contemplating offing yourself?" Hermione turned around, "Because I'm not dressed for saving you." Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned away from Draco.

He had on gray slacks and a billowing white shirt, button undone just at the top. He looked like all those sexy guys on the covers of the books Parvati, and Lavender used to read back at Hogwarts.

"Your shoes are going to get full of sand." was Hermione's response.

"Too late for that." he stood a few feet away from her, no intention of meeting her in the water. "You should have left a note, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Hermione shrugged. "Woke up early, thought I'd get away for a bit and explore."

"You a fan of water, Granger?"

She shrugged, "I guess. I like it, it's nice."

"Summer or winter?" he asked, catching Hermione off guard.

She turned to him, "Sorry?"

"Which one do you like better?" he took a few steps forward, "Summer or winter?" he explained.

Hermione stared at him. She tried to figure out the meaning of such a question, coming up empty handed. "Spring. I like Spring."

"What do you like about it?"

Hermione took a moment to think. "I love the first day of Spring. Winter's dreary and dead, but Spring, Spring is bright and full of promises. I love how the sun shines brighter, and sets later. I love when I wake up, and the birds are chirping outside of my window. And how the flowers and leaves start to bloom. All that stuff, I love all that stuff." he smiled at her, "Which do you prefer?"

"Winter, because it's dead and dreary."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Seriously, Malfoy?"

Draco grinned, "Fall. I like fall."

"And why is that?"

"I have a great fall wardrobe." he arrogantly joked.

Hermione laughed whole heartedly, "Come off it, why do you really?"

"I like all the colors. I like it when the leaves fall down on me. I like it when I'm out in the yard, and the leaves crunch beneath my feet. I love lighting the fireplace after it's been off for such a long time, and just sitting on the couch watching the fire burn, enjoying a nice whiskey."

"Sounds nice." Hermione nodded.

"You are invited any time." Draco held out his hand, "Shall we go back?"

Hermione sighed greatly and took his hand. After grabbing her shoes, she bumped into Malfoy's side with great force.

"That's for putting stuff in my tea." Hermione spoke stubbornly.

He smiled and feigned, "Why me? I would never!" he gave her hand a squeeze, his way of non verbally saying, I had good intentions.

All the way back, he didn't let go.

Hermione did not mind.

After breakfast, Draco waited for Hermione at the foot of the stairs. She had gone upstairs to put something on. Lip gloss, or sunscreen, something of the sort. It was not long before she came back down, and they headed out the door.

"How are we going to get there? Are we apparating?" Hermione asked as she watched Draco lock the door to the house.

"We're staying at a hotel in town, but we walked all the way there. Sure, that doesn't sound weird. Regardless, I have these." he took out a small set of keys from his pocket, and threw them into the air before catching them. He did this several times whilst whistling.

Hermione followed him down the steps. "Those look like car keys, is that a portkey?" He was at the other side of the house and suddenly a loud sound came from near where he stood. She ran to see what it was. She got there just in time to watch the garage door lift into place. A polished sleek black car revealed itself.

"Why do the Zabini's have a driveway? And why does that look like a car?"

"Looks like a duck, quacks like a duck, guess what, it's a duck." he opened the car door for her. "I enchanted the house, and this is my car from back home."

"No way in bloody hell am I getting into that with you! You don't even know how to drive." Hermione refused.

Draco dug into his back pocket and took out his wallet. He held out a card out for her.

Hermione looked at the license with great delicacy, looking for signs that it was a fake. "Pray tell, what spell did you use to convince the instructor that you actually knew what you were doing?"

"The mistrust in you hurts Granger. For your information I kept my wand in my pocket, thank you very much." he waved at her to get in the car.

"No way! I've never even seen you drive, you probably drive like your mental! I do not have a death wish."

"Well what do you want to do, drive it?" Draco scoffed at such a silly thought. It wasn't like the shit cars she drove, it had a lot of power. That's exactly what he told Hermione when she tried to take the keys from him. "You are delusional." Draco held the keys away from her. "It's not like the shit cars you like to drive. Luxury. Expensive. Manly. _Nice._ They need extra care, and you don't know her like I do."

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, "Oh it's a _her_. She's a manly car I see." she giggled.

Draco glowered but refused to protest, "Indeed."

"I'll have you know, I was a truck driver once so this is really no problem." Draco was stunned at the absurdity of what she had just said, that Hermione managed to distract him long enough to get the keys from his hold.

"That's a bold faced lie." he turned to her, but she was already putting on her seat belt.

"Yes, but it got you to give me the keys." Hermione grinned.

"Granger," Draco chastised, getting into the right seat.

"Besides," she turned on the GPS. "I know where we're going."

They spent over an hour of bickering, and fighting over radio stations before Hermione pulled up outside of a white two story home. It was her parents modest home. But it would never be Hermione's. The house she once called home back in England had long been obliterated by Death Eaters, just like she had always known they would.

Her mom was outside tending to the garden when they pulled up. She had on a wide brimmed straw hat with a white and light blue polka dot bow.

Hermione managed to park the car along the curb as gently as she could with shaky hands. Draco made to take off his seat belt and leave the car, but stopped when he noticed Hermione had made no desire to move. Instead, he settled himself comfortably into his seat, and waited.

Draco knew she wouldn't turn around. She did not want to face disappointment again, but he knew her bravery would pull through. For the umpteenth time, she would be at it again. Trying to salvage an unsalvageable situation.

She had jumped through too many hurdles to give up right before her last try.

Draco understood that he needed to give her time. He would be there to give her the extra push when the time was right.

Hermione was afraid.

This was her last chance. All those other times, every time she failed she knew there were other things, other options she had yet to try. Apart from this, she had not even a clue of what could be better.

Even a time turner would do her no good. It's something she regretted, but would never take back. Her parents weren't what, no, _who_ they were supposed to be. They didn't know her but she knew them. She knew the truth. Knowing they were okay brought her some kind of relief, but not a great deal. It was like they were dead.

By the end of the day, if this didn't work out, she would have to call them so.

"I don't..." She paused. Looking at the silhouette of her mother. Wishing she could get out of the car, and be welcomed with the memory that comes with 'I missed you' but that would not be. "I don't have any more options. This is it."

He grabbed her hand again, gave it a squeeze and stroked it with his thumb. "That's the good thing about being a Malfoy. There's always a plan up our sleeves." She felt something cold on her hand, and he got out of the car. "Play along." He said before she had the chance to put two and two together.

Hermione looked down at her finger and gasped. There were so many diamonds! On her ring finger was a three diamond ring, surrounded by smaller diamonds. The band itself was also encrusted by diamonds. Even with all the diamonds it had a sophisticated and elegant quality to it. It was the type of ring she would forever treasure, were it one she had been given out of a true engagement. It was not flashy enough for the tastes of a Malfoy, but Hermione liked it very much.

Stupid Malfoy, he knew this would light a fire under her arse and get her out the car.

Hermione realized how unprepared she was. She had no plan, but Draco Malfoy had many. He was a part of a world which she knew little about. Where she had only just ran out of ideas, he had only begun. She didn't like where this one particular idea was going, but she was curious as to how the whole thing would unfold.

She quickly got out of the car and shot Draco a glare as she took his outstretched hand, like a good actress would.

"Their names?" he asked quietly.

"Monica and Wendell Wilkins."

"Seriously, Granger? Couldn't you have come up with better names?" he whispered before clearing his throat, "Good morning!" Draco brightly greeted, "Do you know where we might find a Mrs. Monica Wilkins?"

Hermione's mom turned around and adjusted her hat, "Depends who's asking." Her mom looked more or less the same, given a few extra wrinkles. Hermione smiled, happy to see her.

"My name is Draco, and this is my fiance, Hermione. We seem to be related and we would like to extend an invite to you, and you're husband, to our wedding."

Monica looked at them with distrust and stood up, "Very charming, but I do not know you are." she dusted herself off a bit, and turned to head inside.

"You don't understand. You see, my fiance, she has no family left. Have you ever heard of The British Center for Genealogy? They do ancestry searches. Hermione's one wish for the wedding is to have family there. We live in England, and the closest living relatives she has left is well, you. You both look so much alike too. Here, I have the papers to prove it." Draco took out some papers from his pocket, and handed them to Monica.

Hermione was mildly interested in seeing the doctored document that her mother was looking at with great intensity.

Just then, Mr. Wendell Wilkins came outside with two glasses of lemonade in hand.

"What's going on here?" he demanded, as any good man would when they felt their wife was being pestered. He handed Monica a glass, and she took it with her empty hand.

Hermione tried to hold back her laugh. It was so like her dad to come out and try to play the bad guy. He had always stood up for them when they needed, always. He could be very intimidating when he wanted to. In truth, he was a big softy.

"I seem to have more family back in England than I thought." Monica said, handing the paper to her husband.

"We're getting married, and you both are all the family my fiance has left. We just wanted to meet you, isn't that right dear?" Draco looked over at a silent Hermione. She looked up at him and could tell by his eyes that he meant business. She had to play along, and had to play along well.

"I..." Hermione looked at her mom. _Just let the feelings flow._ "I'm sorry, you just... you look so much like my mum." Hermione shook her head, and tried to hide the matter of her stinging watery eyes. "Draco, I didn't know she'd look just like her. This is too hard, I can't. I know we came out all this way, and I'm sorry but-"

"No, no, darling it's alright. I just wanted to make you happy. I know how much family means to you." he took her face in his hands and tried to stop the tears by wiping them with his thumbs. Draco turned back to them, "Listen we're really sorry. Our offer still stands. We'll fly you both out to the wedding. Best hotels and everything. Perhaps I could get a paper, and pen to write down my information?"

Just then Hermione started to wail.

Draco played the most concerned, and alarmed fiance. "Dear, maybe you'd like to wait in the car, yes?"

Draco faintly heard Monica and Wendell contemplating letting the poor girl in.

"The paper looks real, but we can't have them in the house, we don't know them well enough. They could be thieving relatives! The backyard is best. The neighbors kids are playing on their swings, they won't dare try anything with witnesses if this is all a rue." Wendel spoke in hush tones.

"See, and you wanted a taller fence. The girl has my eyes, my nose, and my lips, not to mention my facial structure. Besides, look at her, she looks a right mess."

"She looks just as awful as you do when you cry." he chuckled lightly.

Monica playfully hit her husband, "Mind yourself. It is settled then?"

"Appears so."

Monica cleared her throat and spoke to Hermione, "How about we get you some water? We can discuss this matter further."

"Oh..." Hermione waved her hand in the air as she tried to compose herself. "There's really no need, we don't want to bother you any further."

"It's really no bother, please we insist. Come, we'll discuss this in the backyard. It's quite stuffy in the house." she began to lead them, Draco followed holding Hermione tightly, Mr. Granger following behind them.

They sat down on a metal patio furniture set, that sat six, under the shade of the roof extending from the house. They could see the neighbors children trying to best each other on the swings.

"Tea, water, or lemonade?" Monica asked them.

"Tea." Draco and Hermione agreed in unison. Draco moved his chair closer to Hermione's and put an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder as she sniffled. Before Hermione knew it, Draco had taken out his stupid golden engraved handkerchief and dangled it in front of her to take. She took it, but gave him a look. Which to her surprise he understood, as he took out one of his paper napkins instead.

How Draco knew where Hermione stood on the matter of napkins versus handkerchiefs when it concerned blowing her nose, was discomforting. She didn't want him to know her that well. Those little details of her likes weren't necessary for him to know. Crying infront of him,_ twice_, was really embarrassing. But this time, not crying would have cost her. The tears were real all the same.

Wendell put the paper Draco had given them, in front of him on the table. "Help me bring out the snacks will you dear?" Monica asked her husband. He nodded and followed suit behind the sliding doors.

Hermione blew her nose, "Are you completely mental? _This_ is your big idea?"

Draco put the paper back in his pocket. "It's working, is it not? Like you had any better ideas." he could tell from the corner of his eyes they were being watched from the kitchen. "I think I'm quite fond of Australia. Maybe we can raise our kids here." he spoke, slightly louder but not to the point that it was obvious.

The thought of Hermione having Draco's babies startled her.

Hermione turned to look at him so fast that it hurt her neck. "Okay, okay! Too soon, I get it!" he raised his hands in defense. "I was only saying. We have to think about these things dear. It's going to happen someday anyway."

"Not in your lifetime."

"You're so cute." Draco spoke in a tone that suggested he was talking to a small child, and grabbed at her cheeks and lightly pinched them.

"No, stop." Hermione slapped his hands away.

Monica laughed as she appeared back outside. "Are we interrupting something?" She had a quick change of clothes, a navy dress to be exact. She carried a tray of tea, and Wendell carried a smaller tray of biscuits and desserts.

"I remember annoying you like that." Wendell grinned.

"You still do." she laughed.

They served themselves tea and when they were all properly settled, Wendell asked for more details.

"Hermione and I went to school together." Draco explained when asked about how they met each other.

"Young love?" Monica asked smiling.

Hermione feverishly shook her head, "Not even close. We hated each other."

"It was only a few years ago that we began to get along. We work in the same area. Hermione works for the government, she deals with trade regulations. Things of the sort. I work in medicine."

"My wife and I work in dentistry. What part of medicine do you specialize in?"

"The brain."

"Oh wow. But you're so young." Monica was astounded.

"I graduated top of my class. I'm still working my way up at the hospital though. I haven't done any major surgeries yet."

"Anyway, back to the reason we're here. Hermione lost her parents when she was a teenager, grew up with her grandmother but she passed a few years ago due to poor health. She only has one remaining aunt and, well, I have lots of family."

Draco looked at Hermione to continue. He had done too much talking, "When we were putting together the wedding list it really dawned on me. All these friends but really no blood relatives. His list of relatives went on for miles, and mine in comparison was pitiful, just one name. M- Draco saw how upset it made me, and decided to surprise me with an ancestry search that led us here."

"We don't want any money. Nothing from you. We just want to get to know you, and to be able to consider you family. Our wedding is in four months in London and if you're both willing to come, we'll send you the invitations, book the hotel reservations, five star, and we will buy the plane tickets. Anything you need we will take care of, we really would love it if you came."

"Why? I mean, it sounds lovely and all but, you don't even know us." Monica asked.

Hermione put down her tea, "Family is family. No matter what. Just because you haven't seen say your uncle in over twenty years, doesn't make him a stranger. Family is family. That's all I want. I just want a mom, and a dad. I know you both can't do that for me, and I understand." Hermione paused as her eyes began to mist. "I'll take any family, distant as they may be. It's terribly sad to be so excited about starting a family, and not having one to call your own. I just want to feel whole again."

Draco took her hand in his and kissed it. Monica and Wendell really weren't sly with their actions. He could clearly see them mouthing a conversation.

"Where are you both staying?" Monica asked.

"A hotel down by the coast." Draco shrugged.

"A bit of a long way isn't it?"

"Last minute reservations." Draco explained, "They were the only ones who would take us on short notice."

"How about you both stay here, in our guest room?" Wendell asked.

"What?" Hermione's neck snapped towards them so fast that the ache in her neck came back at full force. She ignored it, now wasn't the time to let pain subdue her. "No, no, no. Really, really, honestly. It's okay. Terribly generous, but really, no it's okay." Were her parents out of their minds! Stay with Malfoy in that tiny room! She had looked at the house once and well, the bed was not very big.

"I think it's a wonderful idea! What a wonderful way to get to know each other!" Draco smiled. Life was fantastic, things were going better than he had hoped. It was like killing two birds with one stone. "It's very kind of you both, thank you!" He was so overjoyed, that he could kiss them!

Hermione objected, "Malfoy, I mean, urgh- Draco! We can't do that!"

Clearly, Hermione did not see the opportunity. Nor was she the least bit excited about sharing a room with her alleged fiance.

"Darling, why not? We would do the same for them. It's family."

Hermione turned back to her parents to protest. "It's too kind, too generous for people who just met. Really, it's very nice, but we don't mean to inconvenience you."

"Love, that's the whole reason we came. We came to get to know them. We'll pull our weight around the house. We will cook breakfast and dinner, snacks too even. We will help out any way we can."

"I'd love to take a break from cooking." Monica laughed and nodded.

Draco put an arm around Hermione, "Babe, don't be so shy. This is family. We're all family. We came here to make relationships with your aunt and uncle, and that's what we'll do. What do you say?" Draco asked, his eyes urged her to say yes.

Weighing the options, it was probably best they stayed. It was much easier for Draco to do his job. So she nodded, and politely accepted though she did not want to. She didn't want to be in close quarters with Malfoy. But she had to take one for the team.

It was going to be a rough day.


	17. Sleep Sweet

_**Disclaimer: Still waiting to hear back from J.K. Rowling... I don't think she took me seriously :/**_

**17. Sleep Sweet**

She sat on the closed toilet lid biting her thumb. The bathroom felt like home, the home she grew up in that is, in an odd sort of way. There was still a constant, an order her family had always gone by.

Like how her parents toothbrushes were still red and blue, while Hermione's would always be purple or pink. How the shower smelled softly of melon and cucumber soap. How the blue curtains with the swirly white pattern still looked good as new, though it had seen many years. How the potpourri behind the toilet remained of roses, and how the liquid soap by the sink was still peaches.

The sameness calmed her, soothed her.

Hermione looked down at the fluffy slippers on her feet, and wondered how long she would have to be stuck in the loo before Malfoy fell asleep, or until it would no longer be awkward, whichever came first.

Out of boredom, she awkwardly dangled half her body off the seat so that her bottom barely rested the lid. Her head rested on the tank lid, barely missing the potpourri bowl.

"Everything alright in there honey bun?"

Startled, she almost fell off the seat. Flinging her arms around she managed to save her herself while knocking the potpourri over. "Urgh," Hermione groaned, "Why can't they get a timed air freshener like normal people." she muttered quietly as she began to pick up all the scattered bits and pieces of rose smelling stuffs.

"Just flossing, 20 more teeth to go... uh, honey bear." she matched the lovesick voice he had been using all day around her parents. If he used it one more time she was going to strangle him in his sleep.

Scrubbing her hand vigorously to remove the rosy smell, and in part out of nerves, she dried her hands off and went into the room.

"You're welcome." was the instant greeting she received.

Draco smiled arrogantly at her.

He was laying on the bed, on top of the covers, hands behind his head like he owned the place. She tried not to stare at him as his white tank was too tight. You could perfectly count his abs, and locate his nipples. To make further complaints for the sake of sport, though his boxers were not tight, they were far shorter than made Hermione comfortable.

He was dressed with no care for who saw his body, like only Malfoy's do. No shame. Meanwhile, Hermione was dressed as she found most appropriate for such a situation that had no propriety. Red long sleeve flannel shirt, and long pants too match.

Hermione scoffed in return, "For what?" She sat on the stool in front of the dresser and took off the beautiful ring temporarily in her possession in order to apply lotion.

"Look at you. Back home, sleeping at your parents house. It's like a dream come true, just like the good old days." Draco responded.

Hermione turned and glared at him, he had clearly struck a chord. "This is _not_ home, this will _never_ be home. If this was home I wouldn't be in the guest room, and _you_ certainly wouldn't be here."

"Oh but precious fiancee, that's the best part." She snorted. After a moment he asked her, "Why are you dressed like you're going to chop wood?" he found her getup rather bizarre.

"I'll have you know Malfoy, this is most comfortable."

He grinned, knowing better. "So you're telling me that this is what you wear every night to sleep?"

"Yes." she nodded.

_Liar_, Draco thought to himself as he smirked. Her sleepwear of choice consisted of colorful spaghetti strap tank tops, and pants with kittens on them. Rarely did her top ever match her pants, they were always a strange pairing of colors and patterns. "I find that hard to believe, Granger."

Hermione took off the cap of her lotion and began applying some to her hands, the only visible part of her body.

He continued, "My grandmother used to dress like that for bed, only nicer. Less manly."

"Well then, your nana was a sensible women."

Draco couldn't help the hearty laugh that escaped him. "Why don't we talk about why you're really dressed like a lumberjack?" he asked, readying himself for some good old fashioned fun.

"I have no idea what- what are you doing?" Hermione's body tensed. Suddenly he was behind her, hands on her shoulders giving them a gentle but firm rub.

"Trying to set boundaries with clothes are you now? And people like to say one can't express themselves through clothes."

"I am doing no such thing. You're reading too much into situations that require none. Now would you stop!" Hermione yelled shrilly, slapping his hands away from her.

"What? Isn't this what friends do… or is it lovers?" he breathed into her ear huskily. "Am I too close, Granger?" he said, making eye contact with her in the mirror. "Is this too intimate for you, does it make you uncomfortable? Is that what has your panties in a twist?"

"My knickers are none of your business." she ground out, elbowing him as hard as she could.

"Ow, Granger! That came really close to the parts we're going to need!" he said, still clutching himself just above his privates.

Hermione stood up and began to smack him frantically wherever she could hit. _"_That sounds like a personal problem, because _I _don't need anything. Don't you have better things to do than pester me, like fixing my parents!" she ground out.

"Fine." Draco bit out, not having found much fun anyway. "Me, me, me." he complained as he grabbed his wand from the nightstand and made his way out the door.

Malfoy was always so stubborn, that Hermione was surprised that he had listened. Her response to the expected refusal, was lost on her tongue.

Draco had just finished putting her parents into a deep sleep when she walked into her parents bedroom. The only light came from the moon outside the window, and the light that streamed into the hallway from their room.

"You don't speak a word until I am done." he warned, "I need utmost concentration to figure out what's wrong." Hermione nodded silently, anxious for him to begin. She would never admit it, but she loved watching him work. His confidence and ease, his fluid movements and the look of determined concentration was a joy to watch.

Draco began performing spells on her father. Each second that passed felt like a rock growing inside Hermione's stomach. After about five minutes, he moved onto her mother's sleeping form, whose hand rested on her husbands chest.

Ten minutes later, and Draco had yet to finish.

The anticipation was unbearable. Hermione had the urge to leave and come back when Draco was done, but she could not find it in herself to move. He was doing all sorts of endless spells, using far more spells on her than he had on her father and it had her quite alarmed. She wanted to butt in and ask him questions, looking for some sort of reassurance. Even though he had asked her not to speak, she found herself unable to regardless. After what to Hermione felt like hours, Draco finally rested his arm at his side. His brows furrowed and Hermione's pulse quickened.

"Let's go back to our room." he walked past her, but she held him back by his arm.

"Why are you walking away?" he merely looked at her, his proposal of going to the other room not an object for discussion. "What is it? What happened?" she asked, panicked.

She expected him to sound fierce, he clearly did not want to discuss the matter there. She was surprised that when he regarded her, his voice was gentle. "We'll talk in the other room, Hermione."

"I want to talk now, here." she crossed her arms stubbornly. Anger was attempting to overcome her fear.

He ran his hand up and down her arms comfortingly, "Come. We'll go into the kitchen, I'll make you tea." he said, placing his wand as best he could in his boxer's pockets.

Her eyes began to well with tears, and she spoke low so her voice wouldn't crack, "You said you would fix it." she said, reminding him of his promise.

Draco's heart broke, she was so sad. He wiped a tear that had escaped with his thumb and kissed the top of her head before gently cupping her her face with his hands, "And I will. Darling, don't be upset you don't even know what I'll say." he smiled softly in encouragement.

He led her by the hand out of the room, but she was shaking and he couldn't ignore it. Draco picked her up off her feet and carried her in his arms to the kitchen, setting her down on a stool. He found his way around the kitchen, and made some tea before carrying on.

"It's not that bad, honest." Hermione groaned, this was going to be really bad if this was his intro. She took two big gulps of tea hoping it would calm her nerves enough to hear him out. "Your dad needs a bit of work, nothing too difficult but I can salvage his memories."

"And mum?"

Draco sighed once again, only this time with a deeper breath. He paused before figuring out what to say, "It's... tougher. I can't take off the spell you cast. The memories are gone-"

And with that, Hermione lost it.

Draco panicked when a strange noise escaped her lips and she began to hyperventilate and cry all at the same time. "No, no, no, no, no. It's fine. It's fine. I'll fix it, I'll fix it." he rushed to her side repeating his words several times, a thing he did when he panicked. "Darling, darling. Listen to me." he took her head in his hands, "Breathe. I can fix it. It's just going to be harder to fix. I can fix it, I can make it alright I just need some help."

"What kind of help?" her bottom lip trembled but she calmed enough to let him speak.

"I can't bring back the memories of you but the rest is pretty much there just under the illusion of being named Monica. Once I restore your fathers memories, I need to dig through his memories of the three of you together and then give them to your mother. I need you do allow me the same access to your memories to finish off the process. The more memories she can get, the less we need to worry about the mental state she'll be in. Being the Wilkins' will seem like some strange dream but you need to be there to explain what happened right when they wake. It'll take them some adjusting so they'll need to take it slow. If anything goes wrong, not to worry I'm here, I'll know what to do. See, happy ending." he smiled.

Hermione stared at him. It seemed... an almost dishonest thing to do. At the end of the day, her mother's memories wouldn't be of her own making. It felt like a most tricky thing to do.

It was a frightening thought, how he could build a personality from the ground up. Bad people could be turned good, and good people could be turned bad if he wanted it enough. Anything he wanted, anyone he wanted, could be tricked into being his.

That was, if he had no morals. Along his journey to being a man, it seemed like he picked a few up along the way. It was comforting, if only a little.

Hermione objected Draco's idea, "They won't be her own memories."

"I know, but," he sighed, "If I don't give her any memories of you and she wakes up to have a daughter she can't remember all of a sudden, I can guarantee you a trip to St. Mungo's. Memories are an ever present thing, always new ones to call your own."

She frowned, "How long would it take, for the whole process?"

"A very long time. More than a day, considering I'd start off with your memories."

"You... I don't know." she shivered. The idea of Malfoy digging around her memories, as well as her parents', made her uneasy. He would see too much, know too much. He would know her private life, and those of her parents too well by the time all was said and done.

Draco could see it on her face. Her guard was down and her face read like a book. She didn't want him digging around her head. The idea to her was terrifying, while for him, quite enjoyable. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know her like she was his.

Going so far as to dig around her memories was a line he didn't cross. Erasing was easy, trespassing was easy. Being in her bedroom to him felt right. Being in her head, did not.

"What are you worried about?" he asked her none the less.

"We're not even friends, and you would know not only me, but my family better than anyone else. As if you were a part of it, as if you were there all along."

"Your memories are strictly business."

"And how much is business?" she bit out, "Anything you do is business, but how do I know you're not just going to completely change my mind like putty."

Draco was highly offended, "And what would I want with that?" he bit.

"I... I don't know." she couldn't bring herself to say her thoughts out loud, she didn't want to embarrass her own self.

Draco got close to her face, a glint of anger bright in his eye. "You know perfectly well what you meant." How dare she say he was unprofessional! He was very professional... minus being a creeper, beyond that he was a true gentleman of his word. "Had I wanted princess, you would already be putty in my hands." her eyes widened.

He continued, "I came here for_ you_. I came here to help _you_, not to change you. You want out well then baby say the word and I'm gone. I can understand not wanting me to see your memories, they're yours, I respect that. But don't offend me by saying I'd take advantage of you when you're vulnerable." he inwardly cringed. Here he was yelling at her for thinking less of him when fact was that she was right. She had him pegged.

Hermione stared at him blankly and calmly spoke, "I don't know you."

"We only have tomorrow, and the day after." was his brisk reply.

Then it dawned on her, "I can't just leave them! If you fix them I can't just leave them, I need to stay to make sure they're alright." and above all she wanted some alone time with them to catch up on life, to share stories.

"We'll go out for the day tomorrow. We can go back to the house so I can get the memories from you, and I will stay up all night fixing them." still she said nothing, lost in thought. "You trusted me this far Granger, I promise, I won't let you down. I won't betray your trust."

"You're supposed to be my enemy, you're not supposed to know_ anything_ about me." Hermione faintly spoke, and looked away.

"You either trust me with you, and your parents memories, and get your parents back. Or we can leave now back to England, I can obliviate your parents like we were never here. There's no easy choice."

Hermione looked at him, pondering her options. Mapping out a pros and a cons list in her head. "I'll think about it." was her only reply, but the choice was obvious.

"Fair enough." Draco nodded before stifling a yawn with his hand. "I'm off to bed." he took out his wand, and pointed it at the empty tea cup next to Hermione. Dishes washed themselves, and everything went back into order. "I'll see you upstairs." he turned around and headed for the staircase, leaving her alone. As he walked away she watched his bum, absentmindedly thinking how it was a rather nice arse. And then she caught herself. But what she was most bothered by, was how he was doing this whole Obliviator business thing... in his underwear.

It was rather strange. Anyone else would care, but then again, he was a showoff by nature.

When she walked into the dark room, she awkwardly climbed into bed. It was all sorts of wrong. She shouldn't be sharing a bed with Malfoy! Gods, just about anyone but Malfoy would do. They had too much history, all of it being bad. This was definitely going to be a missing key part of her story when she would have to tell it to Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Grange?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at this new nickname.

"Yeah, Malf?" he was silent for a while, and she thought he had fallen asleep. She closed her eyes to do so as well, but he spoke.

"I wouldn't hurt you. Ever. You might think otherwise but... I have the highest regard for you. You trusting me, even as far as this truly means a lot to me. I hope that we can move forward as friends... or whatever. I just... wanted you to know." Could he be any more sappy? Draco wanted to crawl under a rock and die. At least it was dark in the room, he knew his face must have been beet red.

"Honest?" she asked.

"Honest. No bull. I've got your back." Hermione smiled, though he could not see. The butterflies were going crazy in her stomach.

Hermione turned her head to look back at him, trying to suppress the stupid grin on her face. "Thank you, that's really sweet."

"I don't want you to worry about anything," He reached for her hand in the pale moonlight, giving it a firm grip of reassurance. "I've got it all under control."

Hermione smiled, she felt oddly cared for. "Goodnight Malf."

And they stayed like that, holding hands.

An inch from where sleep over came her, she heard a whisper.

"Goodnight... Hermione."

_Sleep sweet everything is all right  
>Your burning eyes can feel the cool of rest<br>Were you scared at night in the pitch black  
>Creatures scuttling on wood floors<em>

_I am here to quench your thirst_  
><em>I am here to make it work<em>  
><em>Nothing bad will ever happen<em>  
><em>As long as I am here.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The title of this chapter and the lyrics are from the song 'Sleep Sweet' by Home Video.**

**I've already written a majority of the next chapter so it will most likely be up next month, I'll keep you guys posted on how it's coming along on my profile. It's given me a lot of trouble! I've spent months trying to figure it out and I only just recently got over the severe case of writers block it was giving me. I hadn't posted this one waiting to see how the next chapter would turn out (since I had no idea how to go about it in case I had to completely change this one) but I think I'm far enough on the next chapter to assume anything I've written here will set up the following chapters just fine.**

**To all of you who are following, favoriting (idk if that's a real word but we're just going to say it is) and reviewing thank you so much! I'm always very happy to see that people are enjoying my story :) Till next time, cake for everyone!**


	18. Willing

_**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling I'd be in my big house, counting my money... but I am not her, so here I am.**_

_**A/N: For the sake of my sanity, they have modern day cellphones. Just go with it.**_

**18. Willing**

"Is that a muggle book?"

Draco looked up in surprise, the front of the chairs legs slamming back onto the ground. He had been sitting by the window's natural light, chair tipped back against the wall as a he read. Patiently waiting for her.

He cleared his throat, "Yes."

She had been staring at him for a while, lost in her own thoughts. There he was, the first thing she saw this morning. Head down, immersed in a book. How could a man so beautiful, have been her worst nightmare once.

Here was Draco Malfoy, a muggle lover by the means of his own pureblood kind. What would his ancestors say to his knowing to drive, the job that revolved around muggles, and his current position in a room with a muggleborn whilst reading a book written by a muggle? Here, all the way in Australia just to help the likes of her. The facts were too clear to ignore. He was older, and wiser, and it was beautiful.

After last nights sweet words from Draco, the final decision had been made. It meant a lot to her what he had said, the sweetest words anyone had spoken to her. And it was then, she knew she would allow him into her thoughts, which was the scariest part of it all. Her head screamed no, all her logic forbade her to continue. But her heart, the less logical part threw itself on the wings of the unknown.

The scariest part of it all, was trusting Draco to see who she was. What made her whole through all these years. He could see anything he wanted, change anything he wanted and she could do nothing about it. If only the outcome didn't outweigh the risk. She truly didn't think of Malfoy as so malevolent as to mold her into something she wasn't for the sake of a laugh. Not anymore.

At the end of it all, regardless, she had two safety nets.

There were two things in her life that mattered the most to her. That would never change. They allowed her to put her trust in Malfoy at the end of the day. Those two were Harry and Ron.

Were anything to happen, should Malfoy not be trusted, if she became any different by his doing, she knew they would fight for her. They were her family, if anything went wrong, they would make things right. Hermione had no doubt in that.

"You read many muggle books, Malfoy?" she asked, her voice still sore from lack of wear.

Draco feigned a smug look reminiscent to the ones he'd sent her way many times many years ago, "I will have you know that I happen to have my very own library card."

Hermione laughed, propping her head up with her hand. "Is that so?"

"Indeed." Draco nodded, "I am very, what's that word muggles use? Oh yes, very hip."

Hermione doubled over on the bed with laughter. Had Draco Malfoy truly just called himself very hip?

He had never heard her laugh so hard. It pleased him to have been the one to make her laugh so openly, but he was also thoroughly insulted at being laughed at. He really would never understand muggle humor.

"For you, I suppose it is." she managed as she caught her breath. "Your very own library card. My, my, what would the Malfoy's say? Dare I suggest that they have failed at making you a monster? Public library book borrower, grand obliviating muggle tolerator, physically active philanthropist, and spell creator. Dare I say that you have turned out," she shrugged looking him up and down, "So-so." she gestured with her hand and grinned.

"Oh my parents are beside themselves," Draco grinned. "They are much more muggle tolerant these days. I think father realized how extreme he was being. Nowadays he's all about muggles and their cars. He's having a bit of a midlife crisis, sports cars are just not enough for him anymore. Now he wants to buy a motorcycle, mother is beside herself trying to talk him out of it. Meanwhile, mother is all about muggle fashion week. Always manages to charm people, and by charm I mean-"

"A spell I get it."

"Well yeah, always charms the right people into giving her a front seat spot. _Then_, she goes out, and buys all the fashion magazines to see if she can spot herself in the runway photos."

Hermione laughed. "You're making this up!"

"'_Lucius look,_'" Draco said in a high pitched voice pretending to be his mother. "'_Look, darling look, there I am in that photo next to that trashy girl in that terribly short skirt. What a pity __the picture __doesn't move, my jewelry shines much more than that.'"_

"I don't believe a word of it. There's no way! They were so into that pureblood crap."

"Mother didn't believe in it like father, she had muggleborn friends back when she went to school, she was very popular. But she loved father, and she respected his beliefs because that's what she grew up around. They finally came around when Voldy decided to make our house his headquarters. It was too much, too much hate. Too much bad energy."

"I thought your father was really happy about that?"

"Oh, he was. Terribly happy with joy. Until it all went downhill. I don't know how I managed to not go completely mental while _he _was there. Gods, I could barely close my eyes when he was there. I saw too much, saw what the war and their beliefs did to people, how desperate it made people like my father. I didn't want to be like that. It was like constantly waiting for the bomb to drop. I was always waiting for one of you lot to burn the door down, sometimes even hoping."

"I hate your house." Hermione mumbled, thinking about the last time she had been there.

Draco stood up, and walked towards her. "I've done some redecorating, changed, you know, _that_ room a lot. Practically tore it down."

"Why?" she asked, curious as to why he would do such a thing. It was her misery after all.

"Like I said, bad energy stuck around the place." he said looking away. Maybe one day he would get to tell her the truth. How he couldn't stand that room after her torture there, how he would purposely avoid it. "You should come over some time." he suggested.

Hermine raised an eyebrow, "To see how you've redecorated?" she really had no intention of doing so.

"No, Granger. We have an extensive library. Floor to ceiling shelves, all the books that are impossible to get. I think you, more than anyone, would appreciate it. No one else seems to." he shrugged, "Figured it might interest you."

"Muggle likers or not, I doubt your parents would be happy about me visiting."

Draco was delighted that it wasn't a no. "They live in France now, England became 'too stuffy'."

"Oh." there was a slight pause. "Do you know if my parents are up?" Hermione asked.

"Not for another hour or two, I had them sleep in a bit. Gave me a chance to work my magic in the kitchen."

"What, you already made breakfast?" Hermione asked, moving off the bed to put on her slippers.

"I had an early start." Draco explained. "Magic really helps speed things up." Hermione began to rifle through her things. "I'll have a plate ready for you downstairs when you're done." he said, turning to go.

"Okay, thank you." Hermione smiled at him.

"You're welcome Grange." he said as he walked down the hall.

Less than an hour later, Hermione found Draco in the dinning room they had used the night before for dinner. The table had been beautifully set, with all the food and beverages magically charmed to remain at their appropriate temperatures.

"Did you know," Draco said looking up as she sat down beside him, the plate full of food already been set. "That this got delivered to the door this morning." he said, shaking the weekend paper in his hand. "They just threw it at the door, it was very rude."

Hermione laughed, "That's how muggles do it."

"I heard something hit the door, and thought it was one of those sick post owls that end up slamming into doors, and windows."

"Aw how sweet, you're an owl lover too." Hermione teased.

"Have you decided about, you know, yesterday?" Draco asked casually, pretending to be engrossed at the paper.

"Mhmm." she said taking a bite out of the food. "Fine." she said when she swallowed. "You digging around in my head, I might need a drink afterward."

"I thought you didn't like alcohol?"

"Desperate times, call for desperate measures."

Draco grinned, "Well I won't know everything, I won't really hear the conversations. I mean, I could but that would take too much time. Besides, it's really anything concerning your mum." Hermione stopped, the fork still halfway to her mouth as she thought about the implications.

She put the fork down, "Like... personal stuff?"

"Like the sex talk? It's not like I'm four, I know all about the wands and the cauldrons."

"No, not quite." she paused hoping he would understand, she really did not want to go into it. It really was too much!

"What the hell are you- oh. OH!" the bit of color he had drained from his face. "I assure you Granger, I don't want to know _anything_ about that!" he assured, "Like I said, there's too much to go over, so I'm going to go about it in sections."

She felt slightly better at his not being able to listen in on her conversations, "Try not to dwell on anything that might embarrass me."

"You don't have to tell me twice." he shuddered.

"Good."

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Good morning you too, my goodness what is this? You two had an early start." Monica greeted, happily noticing how breakfast was already prepared. She had woken up later than usual, and was pleased to see that, unlike her husband, no one was relying on her to get fed.

"All Draco's doing." Hermione said, giving credit where it belonged.

Monica sat down and began to pile her plate. "I must say, few mornings has Wendell made me breakfast. Consider yourself very fortunate Hermione to have a husband that does."

"But you cook so much better my dear," Wendell said, walking in and kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Every man's excuse, I'm sure." she grinned as he sat down, and poured himself some coffee. "So, what are you two up today, any plans? We would love to show you some of our favorite places."

Draco looked at Hermione, "That sounds lovely but-" he was interrupted by a telephone ringing.

Monica sighed in aggravation, and put her fork down. "Probably telemarketers, they just don't give it a rest." she said before getting up and leaving the room to take the call.

"Did you both sleep well? I hope the guest room bed wasn't too lumpy."

"It was fine." Hermione smiled.

"That's terrible!" Monica yelled from the other room. "Did you locate where all the water was coming from? Did you unplug everything? Okay. Alright. We will be right there."

"Everything alright?" Draco asked once she had come back into the room.

"A pipe burst in one of the rooms at the office. Water is everywhere." Monica frowned.

Wendell and Monica shared a look that they both understood. "Would you both like to come with us? We know going to a flooded dentist office doesn't sound like much fun but-"

"Oh it's quite alright," Draco knew what the look had meant. They didn't trust them enough to stay in the house by themselves. And hell, they shouldn't, for safety's sake! "Hermione and I had plans to go the zoo. She simply loves kangaroos, don't you sugar plum?"

Hermione kicked Draco under the table over the obnoxious name. "Yes, I love how they have pockets for their babies. I find it rather fascinating."

"How about we meet up for dinner at one of those favorite places you were speaking of?" Draco suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Wendell agreed. And the unit ate their breakfast quickly, but pleasantly before parting ways, but not before Monica gave Draco about a million ways to contact them. She had handed him one of their business cards with the address and phone number of where they would be. Along with the home phone, their cell phone numbers, and some of their workers numbers scribbled on the back.

"You should have told her you didn't have a phone." Hermione said once they had reached the house on the coast. She had taken the small card from Draco, and was looking it over as she waited for him to open the front door.

"Why would I do that?" he said, holding out the door for her to enter before throwing the keys on the small table near the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because of the obvious." she said, pocketing the card.

"Are you saying that I, Draco Malfoy, do not own a phone?"

"Yes, I am saying that you, Draco_ Malfoy_, do not own a phone."

He gave her a smug look, "How much would you bet on that?"

"Oh stop, you do not."

Draco held his hands up, and winked. "Search me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm _not_ going to search you."

"Come on, Grange. A hand in a pocket never hurt anybody."

She shook her head in objection, "No."

"I'll give you a hint, it's not in my pants. That should make you feel better." he said, practically shoving his side towards her, egging her to stick her hand in his jacket's pocket.

"Urgh, fine. You just love attention, don't you!" she said giving in, and putting her hand in his pocket, quickly removing her hand at his obscenities.

"Oh yes Granger, yes!" he moaned.

"You see, this is why I don't like to play these games with you." she scolded.

Draco grinned and shrugged, "You play them anyway."

She held his modern phone in her hand. "Okay, you have a phone. Doesn't mean you know how to use it." she pressed the home button and the screen lit up, asking for a password in front of a picture of him and all the kids he gave flying lessons to on weekends. Everyone had big smiles on their faces, jovially holding up their brooms.

"I have apps, I happen to be a master at the Scrabble."

"Oh yes, _the_ Scrabble." she poked fun at him for calling it 'The Scrabble'. "Ever play anyone, like in real life, with the actual board?"

"Only Blaise, but he's no fun. He is such a sore loser." he said as they walked into the living room.

Hermione scoffed, handing Draco back his phone.

"What?"

"He wouldn't be the only one." she said, giving Draco a pointed look.

"I resent that."

"I won't rebuttal that simply because my life is in your hands."

"I knew they called you the smartest witch of our time for a reason." he said, moving things off the coffee table.

"What do I do?" she asked noticing how he was beginning to prepare.

"Lay down on the couch, and give me the ring." he said, sitting down on the coffee table in front of her as she did as he instructed.

He took the ring and began to explain what the process would be. "Are you familiar with my spell, Memodria Retinenca, and how it works?"

Hermione handed him the ring, "Saves all my memories in case a memory spell goes awry."

"Yes. For this purpose it's rather unnecessary, but I figured you would like being a guinea pig- I mean, the assurance." he joked.

"Haha, very funny." she paused, suddenly concerned, "It is safe though right?"

"Passed every inspection. I would perform this spell on my own mother, that's how confident I am in it." he continued, "I'll put your memory in the ring. Objects with memory inside them have a certain, I don't know how explain it, like a glow or a light from within. You can stay awake for this bit, the other half is much harder so I'm going to have to put you to sleep. I'll put the memories of your mother in here," he took out a pack of gum from his pocket. "When I'm done-"

"Are you kidding me!" Hermione shouted.

"What?"

"You're going to put my life, in a pack of spearmint gum_?_" she cried outraged.

"It's easier to carry around, I can't exactly walk around with a bar of gold in my pocket all day."

"You can shrink it!"

"Are you mental! I don't know what kind of effect that would have on memories." Did she really expect him to carry her memories in a bar of gold?

Hermione argued, "What if you eat the gum?"

"I'm not going to eat the gum."

"But what if you forget, and you eat the gum?"

"I am not going to eat the gum. I don't even like gum." Draco decided to turn the tables on her, "What if _you_ eat the gum?"

"I'm not going to eat the gum."

"But what if you do?" he argued for the sake of sport.

"I'm not going to eat the gum."

"I am not going to eat the gum either, glad that's settled. This has nothing to do with the value of your memories, rather the fact that I have to walk around all day with something reasonably sized in my pocket. It doesn't matter where the memories are saved, as long as they are. Now lay down." he said forcefully, and lifted his wand.

"Wait!" Hermione cried out, "What if you loose the gum?" the pack was rather small.

Draco sighed heavily, but he had to admit. That was a valid point. "Make sure I don't loose the gum. _Memodria Retinenca__._" he quickly said before she could protest, hoping it would be enough to shut her up.

Hermione felt a wind go through her face, and suddenly a pulling. She saw two of everything for a moment before a white silvery haze filled her eyes. She blinked and noticed the haze was moving away from her, it was her memories. She could make out, just barely, figures floating around. Malfoy and her fighting just moments before, her feet in the sand the day prior, Harry and Ron, sitting down with Molly, who was now her go to for all motherly related things. All the things she knew drifting in and out, like memories, because they were.

The silver haze floated away from her, moving towards Draco. The ring was in between two of his fingers, his wand in the other. The haze surrounded the ring and his fingers before there was a glow within the ring, a flash, and then nothing. The haze was gone, but the ring seemed to shine brighter.

"There you go." Draco said, giving her back the ring. "I'll release the memories tonight while you sleep. We find it works best that way, it lets the memories settle back into place without being disturbed by consciousness."

"And if you do it while I'm awake, what happens?"

Draco paused and frowned, "Let's not get into that, we will just say that it is a smoother process for you if you're asleep. Ready for the next bit?"

Hermione scowled, "The part where you make my memories minty fresh?"

"The one and only."

"Don't be a snoop, mum related stuff only."

"Malfoy's honor." he assured.

"Whatever that means."

Draco grinned. He wanted to tease her, scare her, just like back in the old days. It would be hilarious, well, to him. But he had come so far and the last thing he needed was her running out the door screaming bloody murder. So instead, he smiled reassuring and squeezed her hand, "I promised I would fix all this, and I meant it. _Somnus._"

There she was. Ripe for the taking, she had set herself up to be mended and molded however he seemed fit. To have her cater to his every whim, not in love, not at first. He could not create love, he could only create like through fictional memories. But eventually, love, because love grew in people.

This was an opportunity he had already had, many times before. Somehow, this was so much more thrilling. She had given her mind to him wholly, and willingly. But he had never taken these opportunities. So why would he now just because he could?

He wanted her willingly, and he was so close.

So he did as she asked of him. No more no less, every once and a while pausing to eavesdrop. Like on the Christmas when she was 9 and she had gotten the Encyclopedia set she had been begging all year for, like the first time Hermione baked cookies with her mom, like when she got her Hogwarts letter, and like when she would go shopping at Diagon Alley with her parents.

It was all a quick blur as he picked the required memories, and saved them.

_**A/N: Yes, I made promises for September but well, here we are and it's December. I hope the long chapter made up for it. I did end up editing chapter 10 a bit, nothing too crazy just edited the explanation and changed a character. I explain in the bottom Author's Note of chapter 10 why. Again, it's nothing too fancy.  
><strong>_

_**With that said, I will see you all next week and if not then, sometime before the month is over :)**_


	19. Charming

_**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling I'd be in my big house, counting my money... but I am not her, so here I am.**_

**19. Charming**

Hermione stirred. Yawning and stretching, she found a warm blanket covering her. The room had a bright glow, the kind of glow from a sun that was only just beginning to set.

"Malfoy?" she called, having to clear her throat at the rasp. "Malfoy?" Hermione called again, more clearly this time.

The house was quiet.

She yawned one more time before getting off the couch to search for him in the kitchen.

"Yes. Yes, we had a lovely time." she heard faintly, Malfoy's voice becoming clearer the closer she got. "How is everything at the office?" there was a pause, "Until Monday? That's not too bad, with tomorrow being Sunday, and the office being closed."

But he was not in the kitchen.

"I imagine so, I would be very frustrated as well."

Noticing the sliding door to the backyard ajar, she went through it.

"Oh yes, I agree Monica."

There he was, chair facing the view of the ocean. A cup of whiskey in his hand, unsurprisingly.

Hermione grabbed a chair to pull up next to him.

Draco looked up, noticing movement from the corner of his eye. "Listen I have to go. We will see you in an hour and a half right? Yes, I remember. Okay, We'll see you soon." he hung up the call. "Evening sunshine." he said brightly.

"Yeah, hey to you too." Hermione said unenthusiastically as she sat down.

"Have a good catnap?"

"Oh yes, lovely." she mocked.

"Care for some Firewhiskey?" he said, holding up a cup with a small remaining amount.

She scowled, "No thanks."

Draco laughed, "You're so innocent. It's cute."

Hermione did not appreciate being laughed at, nor being called cute in this particular instance. "I happen to prefer light colored alcoholic beverages." she said, as a matter of fact.

"Granger, don't tease because I will bring out the vodka." Draco tested.

"I like it in my juice at reasonable hours. I do not consider this a reasonable hour. What are you doing drinking anyway?"

"The sun's setting, it's a Saturday. I would say it's perfectly reasonable. I needed a drink, saving your memories took longer than expected. Needed a little destresser."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly, being reminded of why they were here again, having forgotten for a moment.

She stared at him. She didn't feel any different. She remembered everything, how he would call her mudblood, how more than once he made her cry, but also the good from the past few days.

He noticed her eyes on him, "I didn't do anything." he said, wiggling his ring finger, reminding her how her memories were still inside. He knew she wouldn't come out and ask him, but he could tell it was on her mind anyway.

Hermione looked down at her hand. Yes, the ring was still brighter than usual. She supposed, had he done anything to her, he would look a little more excited. He looked more dead than alive from exhaustion.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I was thinking, that if all goes well, that I might stay a couple of days."

"Would you like me to-"

Hermione interrupted, she protested the idea of him staying so much that she didn't even want him to finish the sentence. "No, it's fine. I won't stay terribly long, just enough to you know, catch up. Make sure they're okay."

"They will be okay." Draco attested. If anything were to not be okay, by any slim chance, he would fix it. That had been his promise.

"You can't guarantee that. Thank you for the positivity but there's things in life you can't guarantee."

"Granger, need I remind you that I am-"

"Not this again. Does your ego ever deflate?"

"At least my ego's warrented. I've got every reason to have an ego bigger than my head. I have it all." Draco gloated.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Oh you do?"

"Yes, I do. I have everything a man could ever want. Money, power, and devilishly good looks." he winked at her.

Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing, "Sounds superficial. I would rather have more important things."

Draco leaned forward, "Oh yeah princess? Enlighten me."

"Good health, friends, and family." she listed.

He scoffed, "Your sappyness makes me sick."

"You don't think it important?"

"On the contrary, I find them very important."

"Of course, I suppose a man such as yourself finds bachelorhood more alluring. You're not going to be young forever you know." Hermione argued.

"I put a ring on you, didn't I?" he said.

Hermione frowned, "You know what I mean."

He looked at her for a moment, "Maybe I don't want to be married and have kids." he spoke arrogantly.

"Do you?" she asked anyway.

"Are you mental? Of course I do! Family means everything to me. I may be single now, but it's not like I want to be."

"Even with all those girls throwing themselves at you? You're on the cover of Witch Weekly just about ever other week. With all that advertisement of how 'you're so great' and what not, I would have figured you married or in a heavily committed relationship by now."

Draco grinned, wondering just how many articles on him she had read. "Well, well, Granger. I didn't figure you as the type of girl who read that rubbish."

"Are you being serious? When you're on the cover, there's no corner in my department where I can turn without seeing your blasted face on someone's desk."

He didn't buy it for a second. "Sure, Granger. But then, how would you know how they advertise my greatness?"

"My co-worker practically lives by it, she gives me her copies when she's done. I read it from time to time, you know, for laughs." she shrugged it off.

"And you? Smartest witch of all time, and whatever else they're calling you these days, you want to call me out, but what about yourself?"

"What about myself?"

"Still dating around. Weren't you supposed to have a whole litter of red headed babies by now?" he sneered.

"Ron and Harry are like my brothers. Sure, Ron and I gave it a go for a while, but we're just, I dunno." Hermione trailed off.

"Too different?" Draco suggested.

"Yes. We've been through too much, all of us. It's easier to maintain as friends. I swear, Molly took it harder than we did." she smiled.

"What about that bloke you were supposed to be on that date with?"

Hermione bristled, "I have no time for anyone who doesn't have time for me." she said stubbornly.

He hid his triumphant smile. "What a good thing I turned up, saving the day, as always."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't go so far as that."

"We had a great time, and you even found Pear!"

"Apples." she corrected. "And I wouldn't call it a _great_ time. My idea of good time is not exactly dinner with Draco Malfoy."

"Oh come on, but then you and I would have never..." he paused, well they weren't friends, "Um, have gone on this lovely trip to Australia."

"That has yet to be determined."

"Oh lighten up Hermione, have a drink. Have some fun. We are in this beautiful place and it's costing us virtually nothing. Here I am enjoying this beautiful view with my favorite archnemesis. If it is any consolation, out of the three of you, I like you the best."

Hermione grinned, "Charmed, I'm sure. And who would be your second favorite?"

"Oh that's a no brainer. Weasel and I will never get along, that's just a fact. It is much more enjoyable to rile him up though, he's so easy to provoke." Hermione rolled her eyes. "When it comes to irritating any of you lot, he's my favorite. I say two words, and he flies off the handle." Draco laughed.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your charm."

"A Malfoy?" he finished his glass. "Never." he got up and held his hand out for Hermione. She took it, and he gave her a pull up. He spun her with one arm above her head, a flawless spin, before catching her in his arms. He smirked, their faces close, "We have to go, your parents are waiting. I know you're worried about tonight, but try and have some fun. Yeah?"

Hermione sneered, "I'll try."

He brushed a hair from her face, "Remember what I said."

"Well you talk so much." she grinned, slightly leaning in to his touch.

He smiled, "I've got it all under control."

Hermione nodded, "I trust you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I said I'd see you all before the year was over, and well, it may be over for you but I've still got time over here so I kept my word!**

**Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for another great year, and I'll see you all in 2015!**


End file.
